A Journey of Discovery Book Three: Prism
by Jedi-2B
Summary: The conclusion to the Journey of Discovery series. Luke and Mara's romance continues, with Leia, Han, and the rest of the gang showing up, too. Epilogue now posted. It's complete!
1. Chapter 1

Is everybody ready? 'Cause ready or not, here we go...

**_A Journey of Discovery — Book Three: Prism_**

**Summary:** At last, the conclusion to the Journey of Discovery series. Luke & Mara's romance continues during their mission to the planet Lorrd, with Leia, Han, and the rest of the gang showing up, too. 

**Disclaimer:** All these wonderful characters belong to George Lucas. No Imperial or Republic credits are being made from this story.

**Before you start reading, a couple things to note ―  
**Lorrdians have long, convoluted names, per the Lorrdian woman that Han met in _Han Solo's Revenge._ They also tend to communicate among themselves with a series of complicated facial and hand gestures.

It goes without saying that you'll understand this fic much better if you've already read the first two books in the _Journey of Discovery_ trilogy –– _Book One: Pendulum,_ and _Book Two: Pledge_. Click on my screen name and follow the links.

As before, since ff.n doesn't like asterisks, silent Force dialogue will be enclosed in parenthesis, and Chewie's dialogue will be translated and put within slash marks.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the ending of _Pledge_, and I hope you enjoy _Prism._

* * *

**Journey of Discovery — Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter One**

"Your report, Admiral Gorra?"

Elbows resting on the highly polished table, Lorrd's Crown Regent, Pard-and-Rand Ke'lor-Mise, steepled his long dark fingers and let his heavy lids drift shut as his top military officer gave a lengthy report of the war's progress. Ke'lor had been hoping, praying, that a peaceful solution to the dispute between his planet and neighboring Argazda could be achieved. But the Argazdans, it seemed, were as determined to wrench control of this sector away from the Lorrdians as their ancestors were four thousand years ago. The heavy fighting was confined for the moment to Lorrd's eastern continent, on the far side of the planet from the capital. Lorrdian forces were holding their own against Argazda, but just barely.

"Evaluation, Archa?"

Military strategist Colonel Ces-and-Grond Pimar-Archa sent a cautious gaze at his colleagues gathered in the opulent conference room, then directed his attention back to his leader.

"The situation is grave, Excellency," he pronounced, his grim-faced expression serving to conduct the news as much as his words. "We can hold on for perhaps another month – no more than that. Our forces have been clinging to our promise of a Jedi coming to lead them for far too long. There are rumors circulating among the air squadrons that no Jedi exists, that it is only a ploy to give them false hope."

"I see." The Regent turned to his aide, Meend. "Still no word, I presume?"

"Not yet," Meend admitted. "Today marks the tenth day since we received the Jedi's message of delay."

"Very well. If they do not arrive by sunset, we shall contact Mon Mothma to coordinate a search party."

Viceroy Dast-and-Yacit Blin-Ars, deputy of Lorrd's southern continent, raised his head in confusion. "They, Excellency?"

"He brings with him his padawan."

"You allowed this?" the portly viceroy questioned. "You expect an adolescent boy to also aid our cause?"

"A Jedi rarely travels anywhere without his apprentice," the Regent patiently explained, having studied the Jedi all his life. "It is considered an integral aspect of the student's training. To refuse to allow the boy to accompany his master would not be conducive to obtaining the Jedi's cooperation. Besides, if this padawan has been involved in battle in any manner, he may be an asset."

"If this Jedi cannot even appear as scheduled," General Chukla-Bref spoke up, his skepticism reflected in half the visages in the room, "how can we continue to hold faith that he will be able to lead our forces to victory?"

"The reports we have received of his victories with the New Republic say otherwise," Admiral Gorra countered.

"Sketchy reports, at best," Blin-Ars scoffed, his head shaking on his thick-set neck.

Objections and assertions rebounded among Regent Ke'lor's diverse staff of politicians and military officers, a staff he inherited when Lorrd's planetary governor died three months earlier. The ruler heaved a weary sigh as the debate escalated up and down the conference table ...

_"He single-handedly slew both the Emperor and Darth Vader. How can we question his strength?" _

"That does not prove that he can effectively champion our men and women to rally against the superior forces of Argazda."

"He is a military commander; a hero in the eyes of the galaxy."

"Yet we know nothing of the man himself. We have no information of his background, his education, or even his age."

"He is a Jedi Knight, that is enough".

"What if he doesn't agree to help us?"

"He must. All Jedi are sworn to aid any galactic citizens that ask for help. Did not the Jedi assist our ancestors?

"But if this Jedi... what was his name ― Skywalker... if he refuses?"

"He will not refuse. Not if he wishes to obtain a treaty for his precious New Republic."

"We would blackmail a Jedi Knight?"

"We would give him an added incentive to carry out his duty."

General Chuckla-Bref leaned forward, his hands gesticulating the possibility which no one wanted to voice aloud. _What if the Jedi never arrives?_

"He must arrive, and he must lead our forces," Ke'lor pronounced solemnly. "He is our only hope."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mara Skywalker watched as the star lines resolved back into pinpricks of sparkling light. Ahead, the planets of the Kanz Sector continued their lazy orbits around their solitary sun. Lorrd was the planet closest to the sun, close enough for the solar radiation to darken the inhabitants' skin to multi-hued light and dark browns, far enough away to not burn those same inhabitants to a crisp. Argazda, Mara remembered from the data file, was the next planet out. The only noteworthy event in this sector was some sort of dictatorial takeover of Lorrd by its neighbor planet several thousand millennia ago, an event which was eventually squelched by the Old Republic.

No sooner had realspace settled around her than the subspace comm began beeping in a loud tone. Mara reached for the switch at the same time as her senses reached out for Luke in the seat behind her. He remained peacefully ensconced in his healing trance.

"This is Lorrdian Spaceport Authority calling New Republic B-wing AA-615," a mechanized voice stated. "This is Lorrdian Space—"

"This is New Republic B-wing AA-615," she answered, cutting off the recording. Lorrd must have had the repeating hail going for days, she thought, waiting for the New Republic's errant negotiators to arrive.

There was a few seconds delay, and Mara could picture a bored spaceport controller noticing that someone finally answered the hail. "This is Controller Hauft, of the LSA, awaiting contact with Commander Luke Skywalker."

"This is Commander Skywalker's ... co-pilot," Mara replied, momentarily at a loss as how to identify herself. "We just arrived in-system, and were about to comm you. We should be in orbit over Lorrd and ready to land in approximately one standard hour."

"Acknowledged," the controller answered. "Relaying landing coordinates now." There was another pause, then the military-sounding voice returned. "We have an incoming transmission on a New Republic channel for Commander Skywalker. Rerouting now."

"Luke?" a familiar voice crackled onto the line.

"No, this is Mara Jade, Your Highness," Mara said in exasperation. _Blazing stars – keeping tabs on little brother already!_

"I want to talk to Luke."

Mara made sure her sigh was loud enough to be heard over the comm. "Hold on. I'll have to rouse him back to consciousness."

"What!"

Smirking happily to herself, Mara sent the pre-arranged mental prodding back to her husband. _(Time to wake up, lover.)_ She had jokingly reasoned that being referred to as anyone's lover was such a new concept to Luke that it would jolt him out of even the deepest trance. "Your sister's on the comm," she added aloud.

Luke jerked awake with a groan. "We're there?" he muttered, his voice gravelly as he shook off the remnants of his trance.

"Your sister. Comm," Mara repeated, ignoring his question for the moment.

He reached for the control on his own instrument panel. "Leia?"

"You were unconscious?" Leia asked worriedly.

"No, I was just in a heal— uh, just sleeping."

"A healing trance?" As usual, Luke's clumsy attempt at deception was utterly wasted on Leia. "Luke, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Luke, tell me what's going on."

"Leia, did you want something, or are you just checking up on me?" Luke asked abruptly.

Mara listened with amusement to Luke's conversation with his overprotective sister. She knew he didn't mean to be so blunt; she'd discovered that he was sometimes a bit cranky when he first came out of a trance. Playing word games with Leia wasn't helping his disposition.

"Where have you been, Luke? You were supposed to be on Lorrd ten days ago," Leia continued undaunted. "I was worried about you as it was, and now I find out that you're injured and that Mara Jade is still with you."

Mara frowned to herself. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Did you think I would misplace her along the way?" Luke retorted. "Leia, I told you I'm fine. We had trouble with the ship and had to land for repairs. But we're just about to touch down on Lorrd" ―his foggy mind reached out to Mara for confirmation— "and I'll be sure to grovel on my knees in apology when we meet the Regent."

"I'm not worried about the negotiations, Luke," Leia said. "I just ... Just be careful, brother. Don't trust anyone, do you hear me? Anyone."

"Sure, Leia," Luke replied slowly. "We'll be careful."

"All right. I'll contact you again tomorrow," Leia said. "I love you, Luke, and ... and ... just watch your back."

"I will," he said again. "Love you, too, sis."

"Nothing like being neurotic," Mara said as soon as Leia had signed off.

"Yeah, she was acting kinda strange," Luke murmured. "I wonder if she's sensing some sort of danger that we aren't?" He paused a moment. "There's something about Lorrd that doesn't seem quite right to me, but I don't feel any real danger. I guess I should have asked her to explain herself better, but maybe she thought the transmission was being monitored." He sighed audibly. "At least we don't have to wonder whether Mon Mothma told her that you came along."

"I didn't expect she'd keep it a secret, did you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Speaking of secrets," Mara said. "Do we tell them?"

"Do we tell who what?"

"The Lorrdians, of course." She tried to twist around in her seat, but it was no use. It was impossible to talk to Luke face to face in this blasted cockpit; she would have to settle for feeling his emotions. "Do we tell them we're married?"

Several seconds passed before Luke answered. If it weren't for that precious emotional link, Mara would have thought he'd fallen asleep.

"If it's all right with you," he finally began, "I'd rather keep that to ourselves until we get back to Coruscant. It's not that I'm not bursting to shout it to the galaxy, but I didn't even get a chance to tell Leia, and if she finds out through some Holonet headline ..."

"Which she no doubt would," Mara finished. "You're right, you should tell her in person yourself."

"So that's Lorrd?" Luke said after a few minutes' pause.

Mara turned to gaze out at the mottled green and brown planet they were hurtling toward. "So the charts say. I already talked to the spaceport at the capital, which is also called Lorrd, by the way; they sent landing coordinates." She glanced down at her instruments. "Want me to send control back to you?"

"No," Luke muttered, and Mara could feel his mind still puzzling over what had Leia so jumpy. "You can land."

"Me?" Mara bit her lip in hesitation. She hated to admit that she was unsure of herself in any situation, but ...

"I remember your telling me that you could fly anything." A hint of amusement colored his offhand comment.

"Fly anything, yes," Mara said grudgingly. "Land the most bizarrely designed ship in the galaxy, well ..."

Luke sent a sensation of understanding to the front of the cockpit. "I'll talk you through it," he promised. "How was the trip here? Did I miss anything?"

"Like the hyperdrive failing again or a band of pirates attacking?" Mara asked, laughing. "No, it was boredom personified. And I did as I was told, Master. Rested, meditated, practiced focusing with the Force. Oh, and I reviewed the negotiation directives."

"Good. Glad one of us will know what we're doing." Luke exhaled wearily. "This will be my first assignment as a true Jedi – the first one that doesn't involve warfare."

"Looking forward to playing ambassador?"

"Looking forward to not having pilots dying under my command."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, that was subtle," Han mumbled under his breath, his fingers punching in the coordinates for the final jump. The _Millennium Falcon_ had been hanging quietly in space while Leia made her latest, and ultimately successful, attempt to reach her brother. An earlier attempt at the edge of a small asteroid cluster proved to contain too much static for a clear transmission.

"I could hardly blurt out 'Luke, she's an Imperial spy, take her prisoner.' Jade would've had her blaster pinned on him faster than he could blink." Leia settled back into her seat and adjusted her crash webbing. She hoped against hope that Luke had gotten the message. His refusal to admit that he'd been in a healing trance had her worried, too. Her brother never could lie convincingly. Why had he felt the need to lie now?

Han glanced back to Lando. "How soon before we reach Lorrd?"

"About fourteen standard hours," Lando answered. "It will be early tomorrow morning, their time."

"And then we still have to find Luke," Han added.

"No," Leia said grimly. "Then we have to find _her_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one! This next post is a bit longer, so it should make up for the first one being short. As to Leia and Lando recognizing Mara, just chalk it up to a convenient plot point. You'll come across a lot of those in this story.**

**At last, Luke and Mara meet the Lorrdians…**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Two**

When the government of Lorrd had been informed that the Jedi envoy would be arriving in a military fighter, spirits had been heartened. This Jedi must truly be a warrior, it was reasoned, to travel such a distance without concern for physical comfort. Now Prime Aide Urpri-Meend, first assistant to His Excellency the Crown Regent, stood watching from the safety of a transparisteel barrier as the deceptively graceful New Republic craft lowered steadily to the landing platform. Even Meend, with his untrained eye, was impressed by the array of armament bristling from the ship's hull.

Meend strode forward as the ship's systems shut down one by one and the cockpit canopy popped open with a hiss of released air. He splayed his arms wide in salutation as the first occupant hopped lightly to the tarmac. The young man, barely out of his teens, removed his helmet and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair before bowing slightly in return.

_Ah, the apprentice disembarks first, to verify the safety of the situation for his master._ "I am Rel-and-Zeda Urpri-Meend. On behalf of Crown Regent Pard-and-Rand Ke'lor-Mise, I bring you greetings," Meend intoned formally. Age lines at the corners of his dark eyes crinkled with sincerity. "You must be the Jedi padawan of whom we have been apprised. We are gratified that your journey has culminated safely."

"Uh, thank you," the man replied, confusion briefly tingeing his soft voice. "We're glad to finally arrive, too, and we apologize for our delay."

"No need to apologize," the royal aide assured him.

The second pilot alighted, drawing the attention of both men. Meend's heavy gray eyebrows rose in surprise when the removal of the pilot's helmet revealed not the face of a middle-aged Jedi Knight, but a decidedly female visage no older than the padawan. He glanced in bewilderment from the girl, who was shaking out a long mane of golden red hair, to the cockpit above his line of sight. _Surely there is not enough room on the ship for a third passenger._

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Meend finally said to the young woman, struggling to retain his professional bearing. "We were expecting the Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker."

"I'm Luke Skywalker," the young man spoke up. "And this is my apprentice, Mara Jade," he added, nodding to his companion.

Meend turned to confront the speaker, looking him up and down more carefully this time. "You ... you are the Jedi sent by the New Republic?"

"Yes," the man confirmed, making a vain attempt to smooth out his rumpled flightsuit. "I'm afraid it has been a long journey for us. The cockpit of a fighter doesn't allow any room to freshen up before touchdown."

Long years of experience helped Meend to recover his composure. "I apologize deeply, Sir Knight, for my failure to recognize you. I shall see to it at once that you are shown to your suite ..." An afterthought suddenly occur to the aide as he glanced again to the silent woman. "Er, suites," he corrected. "Please follow me." He gestured to a pair of servants flanking a small hovercart. "Your luggage will be seen to immediately."

―――――

(What a wonderful first impression I must make,) Luke muttered silently as he and Mara followed their guide to a waiting ground shuttle.

(At least he finally acknowledged you,) Mara grumbled back. She had had little trouble at the docking bay sensing how self-conscious Luke had been of his youthful appearance. (His whole body language screamed disappointment as soon as he laid eyes on me.)

(I felt it was more distress or dismay than disappointment,) Luke countered. (We certainly weren't what he expected, that's for sure.)

By the time the entourage reached the ambassadorial quarters, Mara was beginning to get a headache from all the apologies that Prime Aide Meend was gushing regarding his misunderstanding at the spaceport. It was almost as if he feared the visiting Jedi Knight would be so offended that he might turn around and leave at any moment.

"It's all right, really," Luke continued to assure the distraught man. "Happens all the time."

Mara suppressed a snort at Luke's words. It wasn't an exaggeration – slight and unassuming as Luke was, strangers frequently overlooked him when seeking the Rebellion's greatest hero.

Meend led the way to an ornate door halfway down a long hallway. "Jedi Skywalker," he began, opening the door then stepping back so Luke could enter first, "this will be your suite. We did not know that your student was female. Fortunately, there are available quarters directly across the hall for Padawan Jade."

(Padawan?) Mara questioned silently.

(I assumed it was some sort of Lorrdian term for knight, but now I think it means apprentice,) Luke answered as he and Mara both surveyed his accommodations with interest. "Are there not two bedchambers?" he asked aloud, peering at adjoining doorways off the main room. "We wouldn't mind sharing this suite."

Prime Aide Urpri-Meend looked aghast at the notion. "Sir Knight, we would never subject you to such impropriety."

"But—"

"A room across the corridor will be acceptable," Mara said softly, interrupting Luke.

"Excellent." The relief on the Prime Aide's face was abundantly evident. "The Regent would be most pleased if you would join him for evening meal. Would one hour be sufficient for you to refresh yourselves?" he asked politely.

"Yes, of course," Luke replied with a nod.

"Excellent," the elder man repeated, his wide sleeves skimming the floor as he bowed in acknowledgement. "I shall return in one hour."

―――

"Ironic, isn't it?" Mara commented once they were alone. "In Zembuhl, we were given no choice but to share a bedroom, even though we weren't married. Now that we are, we are sequestered in separate rooms. I wonder what his reaction would've been if I'd insisted on staying in your room?" she added with a wink.

"Let's not rock the ship," Luke replied seriously. "We're on shaky enough ground as it is, arriving this late."

Mara turned to enter her own quarters when a sudden thought gave her pause. _Surely Luke wouldn't be so insistent about not doing anything to jeopardize our unmarried cover story that he wouldn't ... we couldn't ..._

"You won't be able to keep me away," Luke said, his tone now laced with laughter. "As Han would say, we'll just have to be real sneaky-like."

Mara looked back over her shoulder just in time to catch his wide grin before his door shut with a soft thud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A half hour later, Luke tapped lightly on Mara's door and, receiving her silent invitation to enter, stepped into the common room. His eyes took in the small room – not as elegant as his suite, but comfortable and tastefully decorated. It hadn't taken him long to shower and change, so he wasn't surprised that she wasn't ready yet. He was standing before a gilded mirror near her door, combing his hair back with his fingers, when Mara cleared her throat from across the room.

"Getting vain on me?" she quipped.

Luke turned to face her and didn't even attempt to hide his smile as he saw his wife leaning against the bedchamber's doorway, clad only in a silky robe.

"Just, uh, checking to see if I looked all right." He straightened his floor-length cloak so it hung evenly over his shoulders. "So what do you think?" he asked, giving her a little grin.

"You look as calm and collected as when I saw you at Jabba's."

"That bad, huh?"

Mara's musical laughter acted as a soothing balm to his jittery nerves. After being mistaken for a mere apprentice by the regent's aide, Luke was determined to epitomize a true Jedi Knight.

"Surely the Lorrdians won't throw you to the rancor," Mara said, leaning her head to one side as she began towel drying her hair.

"Or the sarlacc," Luke added with a chuckle.

"You do have a habit of encountering things that want to swallow you," she pointed out.

"Yeah, from a dianoga to a wampa to a tribe of Ewoks." Luke frowned to himself. There _had_ been a lot of creatures trying to eat him over the past few years.

"You must taste good," Mara purred, coming closer and running one hand down the front of his tunic. "Let me check." They kissed slowly and tenderly before Mara pulled back with obvious reluctance. "As much as I'd like to continue this all night, we're due to dine with the Regent soon, and only one of our robes is sufficiently Jedi-ish," she said, glancing at her own attire.

"Nothing he serves could be as delicious as you," Luke murmured, sighing as she slipped from his arms. He busied himself looking over the datapad of negotiation outlines until Mara's voice from the adjoining bedchamber interrupted his reading.

"Luke, we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" he asked, automatically reaching out with the Force to scan for any danger, but finding nothing.

"Just get in here and you'll find out," was the impatient reply.

With an effort, Luke managed to stifle any suggestive comments as he discovered Mara standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips and wearing only her undergarments. Instead he followed her gaze toward what seemed to be every article from her luggage spread across the top of her bed.

Mara bit her bottom lip worriedly, her eyes darting from one garment to the next. "I have nothing to wear," she finally declared matter-of-factly.

Struggling to understand what was apparently obvious to Mara, Luke opened and closed his mouth several times, then shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I give up. Is this some sort of test?"

"Look!" Mara cried, waving a hand across the clothes-strewn bed. "Do you see anything that even remotely resembles...," she tugged impatiently on the hem of Luke's tabard, "this?"

"Why—" Luke began, but Mara cut him off.

"I'm supposed to be— I _am_ your Jedi apprentice. I should dress like you."

"Mara, sweetheart," Luke soothed, touching her arm lightly. "This isn't some kind of Jedi uniform that you have to copy."

"That's what I've heard you call it," she countered.

"Well, yes, but..." Luke paused, trapped. He knew she was right in that regard. He had referred to his black tunic and trousers as his 'uniform.' "That doesn't mean it is." He glanced down at himself and frowned. "In fact, it's nothing like what Ben or Master Yoda wore."

"So why do you wear it constantly?" Mara challenged. "I've seen the inside of your closet, farmboy. Nearly your entire wardrobe is of a similar pattern."

"I guess I just like it," Luke admitted with a shy smile. "At first I thought it made me look ..."

"Dashing?" Mara supplied, her eyes twinkling.

Luke shook his head. "Older," he corrected. "It seemed ... appropriate."

"You don't worry that others might perceive you as emulating Vader?"

"Maybe dressing like my father is appropriate for me." He shrugged, smiling wanly. "But that doesn't mean you need to dress like me. And...," he glanced at his chrono, "it's getting late, so let's pick out something that feels 'appropriate' for you."

In the end, they chose a hunter-green tunic, with a darker green vest and matching leggings. While Mara dressed, Luke slipped back to his room, returning shortly with a dark gray hooded cloak.

"You just happened to have an extra cloak?"

"I knew you were coming, and I had already pronounced you to be my Jedi apprentice." He grinned as he draped it over her shoulders. "Call it wishful thinking that you wouldn't kill me before I could give it to you."

"I always did think you were way too optimistic for your own good," she retorted, even as she studied her reflection in the room's full-length mirror.

―――――

Prime Aide Urpri-Meend arrived right on schedule. Evidently Luke and Mara's new attire satisfied his notion of what a proper Jedi should look like, as he continually nodded his clear approval. The trio attracted a good deal of notice as they traversed the magnificent, tree-lined promenade that connected the ambassadorial wing to the regent's official residence. Lorrdians appeared out of nowhere along their route, waving their arms animatedly in obvious excitement.

"They've been awaiting your arrival for some time," Meend explained, his arms sweeping out to encompass the crowd of agitated well-wishers.

Mara peered out from under her hood, wondering at the amount of attention which seemed to be directed solely at Luke. On Coruscant she'd witnessed firsthand both grateful citizens pumping his hand, thanking him for their liberation, and females fawning over him as if he were a god. But this display went well beyond simple ogling of a hero. Lorrd had had very little trouble with Imperial occupation, yet these people were acting like he was their personal savior.

"I didn't realize negotiations with the new government of the Republic would be anticipated so fervently," Luke commented to their escort, resolutely ignoring the exuberant adulation. (If the Regent is half this enthusiastic,) he sent silently to Mara, (the trade talks should be a piece of ryshcate.)

"They are jubilant that the New Republic honored them by sending a Jedi Knight as a representative," Meend explained. "Ah, here we are."

Luke and Mara looked up to take in as much of the palace of the Crown Regent as they could from their vantage point outside the side entrance. Magnificent spires overlaid with glittery red tiles reflected the waning glow of sunset. Four-meter-tall double doors, covered in bright gold, stood out boldly against the rich burgundy of the building's walls. Flowering plants in a kaleidoscope of colors spilled over from a myriad of jewel-encrusted window boxes. As accustomed as she had been with the hanging gardens and crystal roofs of Coruscant's Imperial Palace, Mara quickly decided that this was the gaudiest edifice she'd ever seen.

The uniformed doormen of the palace were not the solemn type usually found standing at attention in royal palaces, but rather gaily-dressed, lively thespians who greeted them with a pantomimed salutation. The stroll through the stately corridors to the Grand Dining Hall was less crowded, but the courtiers and servants who did appear were no less animated. As the large, ornate doors swung open, the scene inside the vast chamber was even more surreal.

A trio of musicians was tucked into one corner, their rousing tunes accompanying a troupe of flamboyant dancers who cavorted about the outer perimeter of the room. Their limbs gesticulated wildly while their painted faces contorted in amazingly accurate depictions of species from across the galaxy. Watching them was a diverse group of people seated around a long, oval dining table. They included men and women dressed in military uniforms, robes of state, civilian clothes, and elegant finery. A tall man in brocade robes looked up sharply, then allowed a guarded smile to appear on his face as the trio of newcomers approached. Mara estimated he was probably in his fifties; subtle age lines decorated his dark brown skin, and gray was sprinkled liberally though his once-jet black hair.

"Excellency, may I present Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, ambassador from the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and his padawan, Mara Jade," Meend announced, bowing low. He straightened, then addressed the cloaked figures accompanying him. "Jedi Skywalker and Padawan Jade," he held out a hand to indicate the now-rising gentleman, "His Excellency, Crown Regent Pard-and-Rand Ke'lor-Mise."

Luke drew back his hood, then bowed in acknowledgment. "It is our honor to meet you, Your Excellency. May I offer my sincerest apologies for our delayed arrival."

"Your safety is of greater consequence than your punctuality," the Regent responded, waving off the apology. "It has been many years since we've been honored by the presence of a Jedi on Lorrd."

"We thank you for the opportunity to conduct negotiations on behalf of Mon Mothma and the New Republic," Luke answered.

Mara noticed that Regent Ke'lor didn't seem to be taken off-guard by Luke's appearance. _Either the black does make him look older,_ she thought, _or Meend already informed the ruler on what to expect.  
_  
"Oh, yes, yes, the negotiations." The Regent paused, stroking his neatly trimmed beard in contemplation. "I suppose we shall deal with that tomorrow."

Mara glanced at Luke as Meend ushered them to their respective seats. (Isn't that the reason we're here?)

(Of course,) he sent back, not looking at her. (Remember to school your expressions. Lorrdians are extremely adept at reading the slightest twitch.)

(I know, I know,) Mara huffed. She nodded graciously as she was introduced to her table companions ― Madame Ke'lor-Ola, the Regent's wife, to her left, and to her right was Coena, their older daughter. As unobtrusively as she could, Mara took in the locations of the others around her. The Crown Regent sat alone at the head of the table, with Luke in a place of honor to his left. Next to Luke, and directly across from Mara, was the Regent's younger daughter Jahnna, a lively girl who looked like she'd just entered her teens. On the other side of her sat a heavy-set man who alternated between scowling at being placed next to a bubbly teenager, and gloating to everyone else at the table that he'd been selected to sit so near the royal family. A mixture of military and state officials filled the remaining seats, and Mara followed Luke's lead in acknowledging each as they were introduced.

The music playing in the background lowered as servants brought out the first course of the meal, but the dancers continued their histrionics, mutely performing a regalement of parodies for the esteemed guests. Dinner conversation began with polite inquiries into the well-being of the Jedi after their ship malfunctions, but it wasn't long before the youngest diner brazenly piped up with questions that had apparently been burning in her mind ever since she was informed that the galaxy's only Jedi Knight was coming to Lorrd.

"Is it true that you blew up both Death Stars, and killed the Emperor and Darth Vader all by yourself?" Jahnna asked Luke, her dark eyes wide with wonder.

"No, most of the stories you've heard are gross exaggerations," Luke explained patiently.

"Really?" the young woman said. "Perhaps, if you say so, since Jedi aren't supposed to lie." She smiled with unabashed admiration. "Certainly the rumor that you were as old as Father was an exaggeration. Why, you can't be much older than my sister."

"Jahnna, allow Jedi Skywalker time to taste his meal without bombarding him with questions," Madame Ke'lor admonished.

"Yes, mother," the girl dutifully murmured. Her downcast eyes brightened, however, as the surrounding performers launched into a new dramatization. She joined the others at the table in watching as one of the female dancers, clad in a brightly colored feathered costume, assumed the role of a prisoner of two of her male counterparts.

"This enactment is one of my favorites," Coena informed Mara. "It is an ancient Firrerreon legend in which Sung-Gi, a princess, is kidnapped from her clan."

Mara followed the artfully choreographed movements, her attention now caught by a young male performer who boldly battled the princess' captors. "Let me guess," she ventured to her table companion. "The handsome prince rescues the princess, and they live happily ever after."

"Yes!" Coena exclaimed. "I think it's very romantic, no matter how many times I've seen it."

"I'm sure it is," Mara agreed. (Except when the princess turns out to be the prince's long-lost sister,) she sent silently across the table, mentally smirking as Luke rolled his eyes in exasperation. Mara chuckled inwardly when he chided her for making him lose his calm façade.

"I'll bet you could rescue a princess," Jahnna piped up to Luke, heedless of her mother's earlier warning.

Luke blinked. Apparently the entire galaxy didn't know of his early heroics on board the first Death Star. "Well ..."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the young girl prattled on, not giving him a chance to respond. "Do you think you'll ever get married? Will your children automatically be Jedi Knights also?"

Regent Ke'lor frowned as he caught the questioning of his younger offspring. "Child, clearly you weren't paying attention when I was informing you of the history of the Jedi. It is not their way to fall in love and marry. In fact, it is forbidden to them."

Luke, unfortunately, had just taken a large bite of sautéed deur steak at the moment of Regent Ke'lor's pronouncement. All eyes turned his way as he coughed loudly, raising his napkin to his mouth as he struggled not to choke.

"Jahnna only remembers the parts of her lessons that she wants to," her sister put in, laughing. "She has a drawing of a young Jedi Knight wielding his lightsword tacked above her bed."

The younger princess forged ahead, giving her meddlesome sister a glare before turning back to the object of her attention. "Is that true, Jedi Skywalker? You're not allowed to marry, ever?"

"Uhh ..."

"Why, Master," Mara interjected smoothly from across the table, "you failed to mention that directive during my training." Though her words were light, the unsettled feelings she was sending to Luke were anything but.

"Didn't want to scare you off," Luke mumbled, lowering his napkin.

Madame Ke'lor reached across the table to lay a hand on Luke's arm, her many rings sparkling under the room's lights. "Is there any chance you'll end the practice of taking infants from their families to begin Jedi training?" she asked. "It always tore at my heart, knowing those poor children never knew their families."

"Ola, my dear," the Regent interjected, "the Jedi Order became their families. Emotional attachments would have been detrimental to a Jedi's commitment to the galaxy."

Mara could feel Luke tensing inside, though his outward appearance remained calm and serene. Wondering how he would respond, it was all she could do not to stare as Luke cleared his throat and collected his thoughts.

"During the Old Republic, there were tens of thousands of Jedi Knights," Luke explained, addressing all those within earshot. "Their teachings may not be practical, or possible, for future generations of Jedi."

"You intend to forsake the Jedi Order's directives?" asked Regent Ke'lor, a worried expression lining his face.

"The Jedi Order," Luke said, looking the elder man straight in the eye, "currently consists of two members. If Force-strong candidates are to be found and recruited, adjustments to the teachings and training methods will undoubtedly be necessary."

"But you yourself, were you not trained by a Master of the Old Order?" asked Admiral Gorra, joining the conversation.

"I was," Luke confirmed. "I began my training under Obi-Wan Kenobi. After his death ..." Luke paused, and Mara caught the brief surge of his emotion before he continued. "I eventually continued under the tutelage of Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda!" the admiral exclaimed. "He lives?"

"No," Luke replied quietly. "He died about four standard months ago."

Jahnna suddenly broke her temporary silence, bringing the conversation back to her mother's earlier concern. "Did you begin your training as a baby, Jedi Skywalker?"

Luke shook his head, laughing. "No, I was eighteen before I'd even heard of the Force."

Gasps of shock sounded from around the long table.

"But that means ..." Viceroy Blin-Ars, a rotund man who'd been introduced as deputy of Lorrd's southern continent, faltered as he tried to put his consternation into words. "How old are you, Sir Knight, if I may ask?"

"Twenty-three standard years," Luke answered truthfully. Mara sensed that Luke suspected, as she did, where the question was leading.

"So you've only trained for five years?" the viceroy blurted out incredulously, his heavy-set jowls wobbling. "And yet you claim to be a full-fledged knight, with a padawan of your own, no less? Impossible!"

Mara's hand clenched around her fork, her knuckles threatening to turn white. _How dare that pompous so-and-so question Luke's credentials?_ She flicked her eyes across the table as Luke sent a silent command of _'Calm down.'_

"I use only the title promised me by Master Yoda," Luke responded to his denouncer. "Earned after I confronted Darth Vader."

"And well-earned, to be sure," Regent Ke'lor pronounced, making an undecipherable gesture to the subordinate viceroy. "Your accomplishments leave no doubt of your abilities. I apologize for Viceroy Blin's outburst."

"No offense taken," Luke reassured the monarch. He then turned to the chastised official. "Viceroy, I realize I may not be what some people expect when thinking of a Jedi Knight, but I assure you that I am striving to uphold the values of the Jedi Order, and I take very seriously my responsibility to restore the Order as protectors of the galaxy."

"Will you soon be ready for your trials, Mara?" Coena asked Mara as the tone of the dinner conversation settled down.

"Trials?"

"Close to completing your training?" the girl rephrased.

"Well ..." Mara looked across the table at Luke, relieved that he seemed to be following Coena's questioning. "My master would be the best one to answer that query."

"She's closer than she thinks," Luke answered with a smile.

"It is unusual, is it not, for a padawan to be of a like age to her master?"

Luke looked over Jahnna's head to reply to the viceroy's inquiry. "Indeed, but there isn't much we can do about our ages. I was the one who was trained as a Jedi. When I discovered that Mara was also strong in the Force, I offered to share my knowledge with her. She was willing to make the commitment to the Jedi Order, so she became my apprentice. As other possible candidates are found, she and I will recruit new students to join us. It will be a slow process, I know, but a worthwhile one. As I said before, we don't have the luxury right now of pairing up teams of teachers and students based on age and gender."

The viceroy conceded the point to Luke with a not-too-gracious "Humph!" The rest of the dinner proceeded in much the same manner, with Luke and Mara doing their best to fend off the inquisitive probes of their hosts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as the Jedi, the Regent's family, and all other extraneous guests had departed the dining hall, the war council reconvened.

"Now what are we going to do?" blustered Viceroy Blin-Ars, slapping the table loudly. "He's little more than a boy! A barely trained boy!"

"Trained by Yoda himself, don't forget," countered Admiral Gorra-Vodma.

General Chukla-Bref shook his head in dissent. "We have no proof of how extensive his training was. We need to test him ourselves."

"Test him how, Bref?" the admiral asked. "You expect him to just perform for us?"

"Why not?" the general countered. "Asking for a demonstration of his Jedi skills should not be that out of line."

"It would," insisted the admiral. "Jedi are notoriously reticent to put on 'shows' of their powers."

"But do they not need to regularly practice those skills?" Colonel Pimar-Archa put in. "And does he not have a padawan to train? We should graciously offer him the use of a workout room, then observe his expertise."

"Gentlemen," the Regent said quietly, "I think you are overlooking the fact that it is his leadership and command skills that we need. Above all, his ability to direct our pilots through the use of the Force."

"But, Excellency," General Chukla said. "Even if he is able to lead our forces to victory in this current crisis, what happens the next time the Agzardans rise up against us? Can we rely on the galaxy's only Jedi to come running every time we call?"

The colonel waved a hand dismissively. "Simple. We don't allow him to leave."

"One does not 'simply' keep a Jedi hostage," Admiral Gorra contended. "We cannot hold the promise of a trade agreement with the New Republic over his head indefinitely."

"Are we forgetting that Skywalker is not the only Jedi here?" declared the general. "If he will not become our patron Jedi, perhaps his apprentice will."

Viceroy Blin-Ars threw up his pudgy hands in disgust. "She has less experience than he does!"

"All the more reason to allow him the opportunity to finish her training as soon as possible," reasoned Colonel Pimar. "And I distinctly overheard her telling Miss Coena that she was well acquainted with all types of fighter craft."

"True," Meend spoke up from his seat behind the regent. "She was piloting the ship that they arrived in."

"She will not willingly stay here any more than he would," the viceroy scoffed.

"She might with the right incentive," General Chukla mused. "She is an attractive young woman. Surely we can provide a suitor to lure her into making Lorrd her home."

"Were you not listening at dinner?" Admiral Gorra berated his fellow conspirator. "Do you know no more about the Jedi than His Excellency's younger daughter? They are immune to such involvement."

"Are you so sure of that, Vodma?" rebuffed the general. "The noble knight nearly choked when it was mentioned that Jedi cannot marry, and the girl was visibly shaken. I tell you, they were as surprised as Miss Jahnna."

"Are we discounting the possibility that the Jedi and his padawan may already be involved with each other?" the colonel noted.

"For a master to make any type of romantic overtures to a student would be cause for expulsion from the Jedi Order," the Regent declared.

"But as they themselves pointed out," said the colonel, "they _are_ the Jedi Order. Skywalker made it clear that adjustments to the teachings of the old order will be necessary."

"I saw no evidence of an amorous liaison between Knight Skywalker and Padawan Jade," Meend testified. "She especially was most agreeable to their having separate accommodations."

Regent Ke'lor sighed in resignation. "Very well. Meend, find a suitable match among your staff to escort the padawan. However," he raised a hand authoritatively, "make certain he understands he is to be the model of decorum. The last thing we want to do is alienate either of the Jedi by being too obtrusive."

"As you say, my lord," the aide replied, smiling. "I have the perfect person in mind."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that night, as Mara sat brushing her hair at her mirrored vanity, she could see Luke stretched out on the bed behind her. Clothed only in his sleep-pants, he had found one of the elastic bands she used to fasten her hair and was distractedly shooting it at the ceiling, then calling it back to his hand and repeating the motion over and over.

"Luke," she said, not turning around. "I know it's eating at you that the Lorrdians know more Jedi history than you do, but if you're going to sulk all night, you can go back to your own quarters."

He stopped suddenly and his eyes flickered toward her profile. "You want me to leave?"

"What do you think?" she snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sulking," he muttered, sending the band to the top of her vanity.

Mara shook her head, then padded over to the bed and lay down beside him.

"Here I'm supposed to be this great Jedi, hero to the galaxy, and school girls here are more knowledgeable of the Jedi than I am," he complained, a whining tone creeping into his voice.

"For what it's worth, I though you did a good job covering up your ignorance."

Luke turned his head and gave her a _'Thanks a lot'_ grimace.

"Listen," she continued. "You only trained a few months with Yoda. There wasn't time to learn everything."

"He wasn't shy about spouting all kinds of other platitudes in my ear as I carried him around the swamp." He rolled onto his side to face her. "Maybe I should borrow a Jedi history book while I'm here."

"So you can find out how much you're doing wrong? What are you going to do then? Dissolve our marriage? Look for a younger apprentice?"

"Of course not." Luke pulled her toward him, kissing her softly. "Aren't some rules made to be broken?"

"Hmmm..." Mara trailed her fingers down his side. "Do you suppose that was partially to blame for the Jedi's downfall?"

"What?"

"I know Palpatine was the main reason. I'm not disputing that. But what if in-house squabbling could have contributed to their inability to defend themselves from the Empire? Perhaps rebellion against their own strict customs weakened the Jedi Order."

"Or even caused some to turn to the dark side," Luke murmured. "Perhaps my father wasn't married to my mother. I had just assumed ..."

"Or perhaps they married in defiance of the laws," Mara added. The last thing she wanted was another reason for Luke to feel sorry for himself. "Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason Yoda and Obi-Wan omitted all these tidbits of wisdom? Maybe they didn't intend for you to know them. Maybe 'pass on what you have learned' translated into 'pass on _only_ what we've taught you.'"

"Why would they deliberately hide teachings from me?"

"I'd say it was because they finally realized that not every rule of the old Order was a good one. Think about it. If it was so important for a Jedi to begin training as a baby, why didn't Ben just take you to Dagobah to grow up, instead of having you live with the Larses? Or why didn't he at least send you to Yoda right after Yavin, instead of waiting three more years?"

"I've wondered that myself," Luke admitted.

"Maybe because even a Jedi needs the structure and love of a family, needs real-life experience out in the galaxy, instead of being cloistered away in some temple all the while he's growing up."

"It sounded like the Jedi took their padawans out in the galaxy to gain experience," he countered, frowning.

"But Ben or Yoda couldn't do that with you, could they? Han and Leia and the rest of the Rebellion were your substitute teachers in that regard."

"But by the time I did get to Dagobah, Yoda said I was too old to begin Jedi training."

"Clearly he was just messing with your mind, wanting you to be that much more determined to work hard. Didn't you tell me that just before he died, Yoda said you already knew everything you needed to?"

"Yes."

"See? He and Kenobi decided they didn't _want_ you to know all the do's and don'ts that Jedi had followed blindly for generations. They trusted your judgment in making up a new set of rules as you went along."

"That was a lot to dump on me."

"Yes, it was. But I believe you're up to the task, Luke Skywalker. This is not something to be done overnight. You should spend as much time as necessary easing into the Jedi Master role. Luckily, you have a very patient apprentice."

Luke looked up at the word 'patient,' arching an eyebrow questioningly.

Mara ignored him and continued. "Odds are, a lot of the rules you decide will be the same, or similar, to what your predecessors had. In other cases ..." She stroked his cheek softly. "If you'd known Jedi weren't supposed to marry, would you still have proposed?"

"I ..." Luke faltered, emotions swirling on his face. "Yes, I would have."

"Good." She kissed him soundly, relishing the feel of his arms around her. "But I know you. You would have been plagued with guilt nevertheless."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

"And we were right to marry." He slipped a strap of her nightgown down, brushing his lips against her soft shoulder. "Speaking of being married, isn't it about our four-day anniversary? Surely that still qualifies us as being on our honeymoon."

"Skywalker, I intend for us to treat every night as our honeymoon for the rest of our lives ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**At last, the Luke-Mara/Han-Leia-Lando-Chewie reunion-confrontation-interrogation-revelation episode. The fun starts now!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews on chapter two. To answer a couple of your comments, padawans didn't become knights in the Old Republic until their mid-twenties, so I don't think it was too far-fetched that Luke could be mistaken for a student. Remember how old Obi-Wan was in Ep. I? Also, I find it more interesting that there aren't more people who remember things about the Jedi. And a Jedi was connected to the history of Lorrd, so they have a special reason to keep their memory alive.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Three**

The Skywalkers rose early the next morning, as Luke deemed they needed to allow extra time to review the trade agreement material once more before the long-awaited negotiations began after breakfast. Plus, he had rationalized to Mara, it would be much easier to slip back into his own suite before the housekeeping staff began their morning routine.

Mara showered quickly and had just finished dressing when her danger sense flickered. Without thinking she reached out for Luke's presence and found him calm, albeit preoccupied. Still in his own shower, most likely. She picked up her lightsaber and moved to the common room, on alert. Something—no, someone—was approaching. Several someones, in fact, and they all felt familiar.

Mara didn't have long to ponder the mystery, as her door slid open a split second later. She ignited her saber and stood ready, but relaxed her grip when Han Solo, of all people, stepped into her suite, followed by Leia Organa. Confusion flowed through Mara at what they were doing here, followed by annoyance that they had broken into her room, back to confusion as she took note of the blasters sported by the pair, aimed right at her.

"Don't move, Jade," Han ordered, stepping further into the open space, his blaster never wavering. Leia stood next to him, her face a mask of determination.

Mara started to respond when two more beings crept in, moving to flank the other side of her – Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca, both pointing the business ends of their weapons at her.

"What is going on?" Mara growled, automatically falling into a combat stance as she waved her lit saber between the foursome that now had her surrounded.

"We're going to have a little chat," Leia announced. She glanced at Han, and Mara saw him mouth the question 'Luke?' to Leia. The brunette shook her head, eyes darting back to fixate on Mara. "I think he's nearby, but not here. He's all right."

Mara made a move toward Leia when a snarl behind her stopped her cold. She could hear the clicking sound of a bowcaster being cocked.

"Princess ..., Solo ..." Mara's eyes flicked warily between the two, and her grip tightened on her lightsaber. "Are you going to let me in on what's happening, or am I supposed to guess?"

"I think you know, Jade," Han bit out.

Enough was enough, and Mara sent out a mental shout.

―――

Luke was just turning off the water valve when Mara's call came though.

(Luke!)

(Yes?)

(Get over here!)

(Can't decide what to wear again, or just can't get enough of me?) He smiled to himself as he recalled the previous night. _This_ Jedi did 'know passion.' Luke's daydreaming of Mara was cut short as a mixture of frustration and anger flowed to him through their Force bond. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off. _What had he done?_ (Okay, I'll be right—)

(Now, Skywalker!)

The urgency in her tone made Luke pull on his tunic and trousers right over bare, wet skin, nearly tripping in the process. This was no ordinary ranting at him. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Luke reached out with the Force, and abruptly he could feel other presences surrounding Mara. Leia! Leia was there, and Han, and ... _What in blazes?_ Luke flew out the door, snatching his lightsaber on the way, and burst into Mara's room. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Mara stood defiantly in the center of the room, her ignited lightsaber held two-handed, waving it back and forth at Han and Leia, who had their blasters pointed at Mara.

Han jerked slightly at Luke's sudden entry, but Leia seemed unshaken, her eyes riveted on Mara.

Luke clutched his saber hilt, not ready to ignite it yet. "Mara, what are you doing?" Even as the words left his mouth, he took note that Lando and Chewie, standing behind Mara, also had weapons trained on her.

"Me!" Mara shrieked. "What makes you assume this is my doing?"

Ignoring Mara's outburst, Luke turned his attention to his sister and friend. "Han, Leia, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"She's dangerous." Leia's sober voice had the same businesslike tone she used when addressing Rebel troops.

"We're rescuing you, kid." Han gestured in Mara's direction with his head. "From her."

"But I don't need rescu—" He stopped short, pushing wet hair out of his eyes as Leia's statement registered with him. "What are you talking about?" Finally igniting his blade but keeping it pointed down, he moved to stand directly between Leia and his wife. Without prompting, Mara swiveled to face her other two aggressors, her back now pressed against Luke's.

"Luke, please," Leia implored. For the first time, her blaster wavered. "You don't understand."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"She's been lying to you. She's an Imperial. She was before you met her, and she still is."

"Luke, be sensible," Lando called out from behind him. "There are four of us."

"You're the one who needs to come to his senses, Calrissian," Mara grated out, waving her lightsaber threateningly. "You wouldn't stand a chance—"

"Mara!" Luke barked. Abruptly, Mara's weapon snapped off.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, whirling to glare at her husband.

"This has gone too far," he returned. Luke reached out with one hand and plucked the blaster out of Leia's grasp. "We're going to sit down and discuss this like civilized beings."

"Not till she puts down that lightsaber," Han vowed, staring at the redhead warily.

Luke reached back, pulled the unlit hilt out of Mara's hand, and tossed it on a nearby chair, along with his own. Power cells from Han and Lando's blasters popped out, and the bowcaster's ammo cartridge of quarrels fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"Now, we sit."

―――

(What happened before I got here?) Luke sent silently to Mara as the group reluctantly began settling themselves on and around the room's couch and chairs. Leia's obscure warning over the comm now became ominously clear.

(I walked out here after my shower,) Mara returned, not looking his way as she sank into a conform chair next to his, (the door slid open and they rushed in, blasters raised. I did _not_ provoke them.)

(I didn't say you did.) Luke glanced briefly at Leia, poised regally on the couch between Han and Lando, then directed his next question aloud to Han. "All right, now what's this about?"

"Ask her." Han stared at Mara, meeting her defiant glare.

"I'm asking you," Luke returned, his voice chilling and flat.

"She lied about being a dancer, Luke," Leia answered before Han could reply. "She's an Imperial agent."

"I believe you already mentioned that." Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He mentally cursed the annoying creaking of the furniture's musan-leather covering, which seemed to mock the gravity of the situation. "And it's absurd. What I'm waiting to hear is what gave you such an idea."

"They have vivid imaginations," Mara put in, shrugging her shoulders as she nonchalantly twirled a curl of still-damp hair.

"Luke, we know about her mission on Tatooine," Leia said, her eyes pleading with Luke for understanding. "It wasn't hard to figure out why she came to Jabba's."

Luke could feel Mara's emotions spike with sudden apprehension. It appeared their carefully woven deception had come unraveled. "But she didn't carry through with it," he countered desperately, sitting upright and patting his chest. "I'm still alive, aren't I? She was the most skilled assassin Palpatine had. If she'd truly wanted to kill me, I'd be dead."

Everyone stared at Mara in sudden shock, reaching once more for their weapons.

"Assassin!" Leia exclaimed, echoing her companions' surprise. "She was there to assassinate you!"

Reflexively, Luke waved a hand and the blasters and bowcaster flew to land at his feet. "You said you knew why she was there," he mumbled, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"They just _thought_ they knew," Mara snapped, giving him an exasperated grimace.

"We assumed that she was only a spy," Leia murmured. "That she was there to lead the Empire to us—to watch until we'd all arrived, then call in the stormtroopers to capture us."

"Only a spy? I'm crushed." Mara slouched back in her chair once more, her tone seething with impertinence. "You place more importance on yourselves than you deserve, Your Highness. Didn't Bespin teach you anything? Skywalker was the only threat that Palpatine worried about."

Han edged forward in his seat, and Luke could sense his friend's fingers itching to curl around the familiar handgrip of his blaster. "Vader wasn't able to kill Luke on Bespin, so the Emperor sent you to do the job?"

Leia's eyes narrowed accusingly at her brother. "Luke, how long have you known this?"

"She told me soon after I met her," the Jedi grumbled, his initial embarrassment at inadvertently revealing the truth now dissolving into irritation at his sister and friends. "A few days before I convinced her to escape with me."

"Convinced her?" Han snorted derisively. "Didn't it occur to you it was all a trap? Kid, you are way too trusting."

"They already had me! Why would she help me escape?"

"How about for the same reason Tarkin and Vader let us escape from the first Death Star? So you'd lead her right to the Rebellion's doorstep." Han shook his head. "You never learn, do ya?"

Luke was grateful to Han for giving him something to smile inwardly about, even for a moment. It was a full standard month after Yavin before Han had swallowed his pride and admitted their escape had been a set-up. Chewie's discovery of the homing beacon on the _Falcon_'s hull was a technicality he hadn't been able to ignore. The Wookiee's soft wuffing from his spot behind the couch confirmed that he'd caught the humor in Han's words, too.

"Was it Vader or Palpatine who engineered that whole mock escape attempt?" Leia continued the argument, glaring at Mara. Luke winced at the casual disregard for their father, but Leia didn't seem to be in any mood to sympathize with him.

If it was possible, Mara's eyes turned even colder. "I never took orders from Vader."

"She wasn't pretending to help me," Luke insisted, cutting into the thick tension in the room. "Mara betrayed the Emperor; broke free of his control over her." He gripped the arms of the chair, the knuckles of his left hand turning white. "Do you realize how much willpower that took?"

"Luke, you've already confirmed her to be Imperial. Nobody does that quick of an about face," Leia seethed.

"How can you say that! How can you of all people say that?" Luke nearly catapulted from his chair until he felt Mara overloading his senses with waves of calmness. "Our own father—"

"That was different," Leia retorted, refusing to back down. "He turned because he loved you, and _only_ because he loved you. He couldn't stand by and watch Palpatine murder you." She suddenly eyed both Luke and Mara warily as if the wild rumors about the pair were puzzle pieces that just fell into place. "Are you saying you two became lovers while you were a prisoner, and that's why she helped you?"

"No!" Luke denied the accusation vehemently before the fire drained out of him and he rubbed his temples wearily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lando raise an eyebrow in Chewie's direction. Han's longtime pals knew of the dysfunctional Skywalker family relationship, but they'd rarely witnessed a full-blown spat between his sister and himself.

Mara took up the explanation. "Luke believed in me, and befriended me. Is that so hard to accept, Princess? Surely you realize what exceptional powers of persuasion your brother possesses."

Luke gave Mara a sideways glance, not sure if she was being sarcastic or sincere. He'd been so wrapped up in defending her that he hadn't noticed just when she'd put up nearly impenetrable barriers. Come to think of it, she was being incredibly composed through this whole confrontation.

"Half the Alliance consists of Imperial defectors," Luke continued, much calmer himself now. "General Madine, Tycho Celchu. Even Han used to be an Imperial officer. Why is Mara any different?"

"Madine and Tycho and Han weren't the Emperor's personal assassins," Leia countered. "Have you forgotten Shira Brie so soon?"

"Mara's nothing like Shira!" Luke ignored the chill he felt coming from his wife, remembering Mara's shock and wrath the day one of the Rogues casually mentioned the other Emperor's Hand's name. "You're acting like Mara's a cold-blooded killer who targeted only Jedi." He threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You don't even know her."

"No, we don't," Han answered for all of them. "And neither do you." He stared hard at the cool redhead, lounging in her chair with her legs crossed in an unconcerned manner, one bare foot swaying up and down. "Maybe Miss Jade would like to tell us about all her meritorious assassinations."

Mara shot a questioning glance at Luke. His eyes flickered briefly at her before he answered with a soft "Go ahead."

"My targets were mainly traitors to the Empire – treasonous officers, crooked crimelords, renegade moffs. I rarely was sent after the few Jedi still alive, or any Rebels entrenched in your ranks. Lord Vader was given those assignments." Mara looked pointedly at Leia.

"And I suppose Luke was just an exception to the rule?" Leia shot back.

"Yes, he was," Mara answered smoothly. "After Bespin, the Emperor didn't trust Vader. He knew of Lord Vader's attempt to entice Skywalker into collaboration."

"How did he find out about that?" Luke asked, frowning. No one but his father and him had been present on that gantry on Cloud City, and Luke had never mentioned the exchange to anyone. He sincerely doubted that his father would have confessed his mutinous plans to the Emperor, either.

"He had his sources, Jedi," Mara replied.

Han glanced at Leia questioningly, and she shrugged. "Hold on," he interrupted, looking at Luke. "What attempt?"

Luke shifted in his chair, the chafing of his clothes against his wet skin not the only reason he was growing more and more uncomfortable. "Vader ... He wanted me to join with him in overthrowing Palpatine, and ruling—"

"Ruling the galaxy?" Han finished. "I hope you realized it was just another trick to lure you in."

"It wasn't a trick," Luke insisted. "He didn't approve of Palpatine's methods."

Han shook his head in resignation. "Were all Jedi this naive?" he asked no one in particular.

"All this aside," Leia began, "she tried to kill you at Jabba's. She should be taken into custody on that charge alone."

"She never got near me," Luke pointed out heatedly.

"She just admitted that her only purpose there was to assassinate you."

"You can't charge her without my consent." Luke crossed his arms in defiance. He was glad Leia was not sitting next to him. She had this habit of tenderly clasping his hands in hers when attempting—usually successfully—to 'change his stubborn mind,' as she put it. Looking at his sister's frustrated expression, he could well imagine her to be wishing that he _was_ sitting within grasping range. This, though, was one subject in which he'd never think differently. "You can no more prosecute her than you could a TIE pilot for shooting down an X-wing, or a stormtrooper for killing a Rebel soldier. Mara was only following the orders given her by a superior, and her superior was Palpatine."

"The same could be said of Darth Vader," Leia rejoined. "Are you saying he was not responsible for the atrocities he committed?"

"Vader ... Father ... made the choice to carry out his actions. Mara was never allowed to have a choice. She was kidnapped as a child; all memory of her family was stolen from her. She was raised by Palpatine for the sole purpose of doing his bidding."

"Just remember all those arguments when Mon Mothma asks why you lied to protect an Imperial assassin," Han put in, to Luke's discomfort.

"Luke ..." Leia closed her eyes a moment, as if trying to come up with a new tactic. "Can we talk to you privately?"

"I have no secrets from Mara," he returned, wondering what his sister was up to now. His shameless attempt to convince the others to feel sorry for Mara seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Leia let a small sigh escape. "Do you discuss Alliance business with her? Confide in her regarding your missions?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply. His silence was enough of an answer.

"Does she try to draw out classified information from you? Does she have access to eyes-only documents you receive?"

"Just what are you implying here, Princess?" Mara bit out.

"Leia, she's not spying for anyone!" Luke's eyes blazed a deadly cobalt blue.

"Luke, we know you think Mara's your friend, but try to look at this objectively," Leia said, almost pleading. "She gains your confidence, worms her way into a position within the Alliance where she can study your files. She gets all chummy with you," Leia hesitated briefly, "maybe even seduces you so you'll let your guard down around her—"

"Now wait a minute!" Luke objected.

(She's got you there, lover,) Mara sent silently with a hint of strained humor. (I do enjoy seducing you, though I could use more practice.)

Luke shot Mara a warning frown, but she was already fixing Leia with a hard stare, her chin lifted defiantly.

"What Luke and I do or don't do in private is none of your business, Your Highness."

"When Mon Mothma questions us about whether you're really Luke's Jedi apprentice or just his lover, it becomes our business," Leia declared.

"Mon Mothma thinks we're ..." Luke groaned, leaning his head against the back of his chair and curling his bare toes in the fuzzy worl-weave carpet. What a mess! How could a morning that started out so pleasant go downhill so fast?

"I can't believe you, Luke," Han drawled. "Tell me, is this a Jedi-thing or a farmkid-thing, bedding your would-be killer?"

"What!" Luke croaked.

"C'mon, quit denying it. You've been sleeping with her since you first met her."

"I have not!"

"Only a depraved mind like yours would believe rumors, Solo," Mara dismissed with a smirk. "Besides, Skywalker here is practically virginal."

Luke's jaw dropped down in shock. How could she say such a thing?

"She's just using you, kid," Han continued. "I'm telling you, you're too trusting. You're so delighted to have someone to practice your hocus-pocus with, that you'll believe anything she tells you."

"And just what am I doing with these secrets that I'm supposedly prying out of him?" Mara said with a snort, as Luke was still too shell-shocked to reply. "The Empire's dead."

"No," Leia answered her. "Palpatine and Vader are dead, but the Empire's still kicking. We just need to figure out who you're working for."

"Look," Luke said loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him. He stood up, his steely gaze meeting the eyes of each of Mara's accusers in turn. "Mara is not going to kill me, she hasn't brainwashed me, and she's not stealing classified information for the Empire or anyone else. If you all would knock off the high and mighty attitude and give her a chance, you'd see that for yourselves." He glanced over his shoulder at Mara, then turned back. "I trust her," he continued softly. "I trust her with my life." He sat back down on the edge of his chair. (I trust her with my love,) he added silently so only the woman he'd pledged his devotion to could hear.

Mara sent a returning swell of love, but the next words she spoke were a caustic retort to his audience. "Save your breath, Skywalker. Apparently your assurances mean nothing to them."

It was Chewbacca who first voiced a reply to Luke's plea, coming from behind the couch to wrap one hairy arm around Luke's shoulders. /I trust the cub's judgment/ he rumbled. /We should give his friend the benefit of the doubt, until proof surfaces to show otherwise./

"The benefit of the doubt?" Han protested. "Aw, Chewie, you're as gullible as he is." He turned to Mara, raising a finger in warning. "Listen, Jade. Just cause Chewie's given you his stamp of approval, doesn't mean the rest of us automatically go along with it. The big guy's been wrong before."

"Han ..." Leia took a deep breath, her intense scrutiny fixed on her brother and the stone-faced woman before her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but perhaps Chewbacca is right. We have no proof that she's corroborating with any of the Imperial remnants, or that she's a danger to Luke. I guess I have a share of that Skywalker over-protectiveness in me, too. But, just to be safe, we will stay on Lorrd until the negotiations are completed, then accompany them back to Coruscant." Leia then focused her attention solely on Mara. "I expect you to make a full disclosure to Mon Mothma of your past Imperial ties. Do I make myself clear?"

"As transparisteel, Your Highness," Mara said coolly. "I assume you'll be revealing to Mothma your own blood ties to the Empire, hmm?"

"I ... I ..." Leia sputtered.

"That's none of your concern!" Han jumped to her defense.

"No, Han, she's right." Leia laid a hand on Han's arm, halting his outburst. She gazed across at her brother as he anxiously awaited her reaction. "Luke and I need to discuss that very subject. I can't expect everyone else to reveal all their secrets to High Command if I'm unwilling to do so as well."

Privately Luke felt relieved. Leia did need to unburden herself of the undeserved guilt she was bottling up inside herself.

Mara glanced at the decorative chrono hanging on one wall. "Skywalker, our escort to breakfast will be here soon," she reminded him. "And you look even less ready to go than I do." She glowered at the others. "So if everyone has run out of groundless accusations to throw at me, perhaps the Jedi and I can attend to the business we were sent here to conduct."

"All right, we get the hint," Han said gruffly. "But we're staying on Lorrd, got it?" He glanced at Luke. "Know any place we can bed down tonight?"

"Skywalker has a spare bedchamber in his suite," Mara spoke up quickly, eliciting a wave of annoyance from Luke. (If you want to pretend we're not married, you can go back to rooming with your sister,) she sent silently.

"You can't stay with me," Luke said, turning his attention to the others. "I'm supposed to be here alone."

"Yeah," Han said with a snort. "You followed that order real well, didn't ya?" He waved a hand dismissively. "Nobody'll notice us. We'll be real quiet."

"But ... but ..."

Chewie growled out a low mumble to Lando.

"So will I," he answered the Wookiee, then stood, looking at the others. "Chewie and I will stay on the _Falcon_. Han and Leia can have Luke's extra room."

"Wait a minute," Luke protested.

"It's settled then. Great." Han slapped his knees. "We'll just—"

A melodic chime interrupted Han's sentence, freezing everyone in their places.

"Sithspit! They're early," Mara bit out in a hushed tone. She drilled the unwanted visitors with a well-practiced glare. "Go hide in the bedroom."

Scooping up their weapons, the _Falcon_'s crew quickly disappeared into the adjoining room. Luke slipped out of sight as well, listening silently as Mara answered the door.

"Good morning, Padawan Jade," a silky voice filtered in from the corridor. "I am Second Aide Serl-and-Jeem Vazan-Jayce. Prime Aide Meend has sent me to escort you and Jedi Skywalker to morning meal, but I did not receive a reply at Jedi Skywalker's quarters."

"Well, he's not over here," Mara was heard answering rather indignantly before softening her tone. "Perhaps he's meditating, or still in the shower." There was a pause, then she continued. "I'm not quite ready, either. If you could come back in, say, a quarter standard hour, I'm sure my master and I will both be ready."

"Of course, madam," the voice replied. "I apologize for my early arrival, and shall return as you wish."

The sound of the door sliding shut punctuated the end of the conversation. Mara didn't even look for Luke as she approached the bedchamber's doorway. "All right, out, all of you."

"You call Luke your master?" Leia asked, arching an eyebrow curiously. "Where did he go?" she added as she stepped back into the common room.

"He _is_ training me in the ways of the Jedi," Mara returned, impatiently waving them toward the door. "And don't you think he's proficient enough in their skills that he can slip out unseen?"

Han bent and picked up a pillow from the bedchamber's floor, tossing it onto the bed. "Restless sleeper, Jade?" he said sarcastically, casting a suspicious glance at the rumpled bedcovers on both sides of the bed.

"Out," Mara repeated, forcefully tamping down the urge to throttle the man.

Lando and Chewbacca checked the outer corridor and signaled to their companions that the coast was clear. Trailing behind the others, Leia had just reached the door when Mara suddenly spoke up.

"I'm _not_ going to kill your brother," Mara said quietly, not sure what possessed her to say the words. Guilt, perhaps, that Luke had been the one making all the entreaties on her behalf.

"So you say." Leia half-turned, her face a paragon of diplomatically-trained impassiveness. "But then, I wouldn't expect you to go around announcing your murder plans in advance. Especially to the victim's family." Leia gave her one last cool stare, then swept out the door after the others.

Mara sighed heavily as the door closed behind the troupe, a mixture of relief and frustration flowing through her. She unconsciously swept a worried gaze around her bedchamber, hoping that Luke hadn't left any personal articles lying about, then mentally chastised herself. Blazing stars, he was her husband.

Her husband who would soon be getting a piece of her mind.

* * *

**You weren't really expecting to see Leia's reaction at Luke telling her that he's married, were you? Sorry, I can't reveal in which chapter that takes place. (And keep your lips sealed, too, GreatOne.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. On with the show…**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ****― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Four**

"Coward."

The word stopped Luke cold, but Mara felt no sympathy. He had been reaching for his cloak from the foyer closet when she had silently slipped into his suite.

"If you don't tell them we're married, I will." Even as she said the words, Mara knew it was an empty threat. Revealing their marriage to his sister and friends was Luke's privilege, and responsibility. "Are you that afraid they won't approve?" she continued. "Do you fear they believe I bewitched you into trusting me?" She glared at the back of his tense frame, his clenched fists. "Or are you afraid yourself, deep down, that you've been so head over heels in love with me from day one that you'd believe anything I told you. That maybe I am still an Imperial, and you've been too blind to see it."

Luke slowly turned around to face her, his hands now hanging limp, and Mara knew he was willing himself to remain calm. He didn't speak, but instead opened his mind completely to her. The two of them had long ago dissolved the barriers between them, but now even the thin wall that kept their every thought from surfacing in the other's mind was gone. This was not like their Force bonding experiences. Luke forcibly thrust every thought, every belief, every memory of his into her mind.

Mara staggered slightly, overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his power and by what he was revealing. She saw that even though he'd been lied to his whole life, he still believed her, and believed _in_ her. And she saw that his trust hadn't wavered in the face of Han and Leia's accusations.

Luke slowly held out one hand to her. Mara noticeably trembled, feeling unshed tears glistening in her eyes. After several long, strained moments, she took his hand, and Luke pulled her into a fierce embrace. She buried her head on his shoulder, shame and regret preventing her from meeting his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," her muffled voice whispered. "I should never have doubted—"

"Shhh," Luke hushed, stroking her hair. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I never meant to hurt you or belittle our relationship. It's just ... I want them to believe in you for your own merits, not because you're married to me. As soon as they accept you, then we'll ease into the wedding details."

"And if they never have a favorable opinion of me?"

"They will. I know they will." He lifted her chin, tenderly stroking her face. "How can they not, when you're the most intelligent, trustworthy, beautiful woman in the galaxy?"

"Humph," Mara muttered, letting a smile creep onto her countenance. "Calrissian you'll probably convince, talking like that, but your sister?"

"She will, too." Luke flashed her one of his most disarming smiles, almost immediately followed by a pathetic attempt at a glare. "By the way, I know you were irritated with me this morning, but did you have to tell them that I was practically ... you know ..."

Mara laughed lightly at his obvious embarrassment and hugged him tightly. "Sweetheart, you can count on one hand the number of times in your life that you've had relations. I hardly think that qualifies you as being promiscuous."

"Same number of times as you," he muttered, trying to look annoyed and again failing miserably.

"Ah, but no one was challenging my intimate experiences. I'm the wanton vixen who's taking advantage of the innocent Jedi solely to pry secrets out of him."

"You don't have to pry." Luke's blue eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the foyer. "Every trace of me is yours, down to the last smidgen."

All thoughts of a smart comeback evaporated as Mara melted into Luke's arms, their lips meeting in a nearly desperate joining, their hands clutching each other without reserve.

A resonant chime signaled that their escort had returned. Luke drew back reluctantly, gave Mara one last soft kiss, then pulled her hood into place. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go haggle for some norumite crystals for the New Republic, and then we can get down to the business of playing house together."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trailing behind in what was Mara's usual spot, Luke followed every flirtatious overture that their newly assigned escort was making toward his wife. Granted, the overly zealous Second Aide Serl-and-Jeem Vazan-Jayce—or simply Jayce, as he insisted Mara should address him—didn't know that the beautiful padawan was already spoken for, but it still galled Luke to have to be a witness to the philandering display. Their earlier sojourn to breakfast had been bad enough; this return trip to the ambassadorial wing was downright painful for the young Jedi.

"I thank you for accompanying us," Luke said as they entered their building's glittery vestibule, putting as much graciousness into his tone as he could muster. He moved forward, deliberately forcing the aide to relinquish his grasp of Mara's elbow. "I believe we can find our own way to our rooms."

"As you wish, honored Knight," Jayce responded smoothly, his dark eyes remaining transfixed on Mara. "I shall return in one standard hour to show you to the training hall." He reached out and lifted Mara's hand to his lips. "May I say I am looking forward to serving you during the remainder of your stay. Not only has Lorrd been graced with the presence of noble Jedi, but also with one of the most breathtaking Jedi in the history of the Order."

Luke narrowed his eyes in barely restrained vexation as Jayce once more brushed a soft kiss against the back of Mara's hand.

Mara pulled back from her admirer when Luke began clearing his throat. "Thank you for all your assistance," she said.

"My pleasure, m'lady." The aide gave a flamboyant bow, holding it until his charges disappeared through the arched doorway.

―――

"Sheesh. That guy is worse than Calrissian," Mara commented when she and Luke were finally alone.

"I'm glad you think so," Luke muttered.

"What? You think I enjoyed that?"

"You weren't exactly discouraging him." He glanced her way as they walked briskly down the statue-lined corridor, their heels clip-clopping lightly on the inlaid greel wood floor. "Are you going to have men chasing after you on every planet we go to? You could've warned me about this before I proposed."

"And miss seeing you squirm with jealousy?" Mara laughed in amusement.

"I wasn't jealous of the Prudens on Zembuhl," Luke said, reaching out to pull her close.

"Ah, so you admit to being resentful of Jayce's attention to me. Just because he's tall, dark, and handsome ..." She playfully kissed him on the cheek. "Surely jealousy leads to the dark side."

Luke finally let a little grin escape. "Only if I take my lightsaber to him." He paused as they reached the door to his suite, reaching out with the Force and sensing Mara do the same.

"I see they had no trouble breaking into your room, either," Mara said.

"Did you think they would?" Luke asked. "Han can hotwire just about anything."

"But how can they keep sneaking in here without anyone seeing them? Chewbacca especially should stick out like a Talz at a convention of Chadra-Fans."

"Have you seen anyone else around? Surely you've noticed we seem to have the entire wing to ourselves."

"I saw all the guards around the perimeter of the palace when we first arrived," she returned. "Explain how they get past them."

Luke shrugged nonchalantly and smiled. "What can I say? They're Rebels."

Mara replied with a melodramatic moan, then turned toward her own door. "Maybe I should—" she began, but Luke grabbed her arm.

"You can't avoid them forever." At her frown, he continued undaunted. "I asked them to accept you. That goes both ways. You can be civil, Mara. I want them to be as much your family and friends as mine." He squeezed her hand, then released it just before punching in his entry code and stepping through the doorway.

"Hey, kid!" Han greeted his younger friend.

"Making yourself at home, I see," Luke answered, forcing a smile on his face. His gaze went from Han and Leia sprawled on the couch, to Lando helping himself at the refreshment bar, to Chewbacca tinkering with a cleaning droid.

"Chewie's reprogramming it to ignore our presence," Han explained, "but to leave extra towels." He lazily rose and grabbed two bottles of red valjueen juice from Luke's cooling unit, then returned to his seat, handing one bottle to Leia. "Those were some good burhoney rolls you had in here," he drawled, nodding toward an empty basket setting on a low table.

"Sorry I missed 'em," Luke said. He unclipped his cloak and draped it over the back of a chair, then took a seat himself. Mara perched nearby on a high stool.

"So, junior, what's on your agenda for the rest of today?" Han took a long swig of the sweet-tasting drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"They're letting us do some drills in their battle simulators," Luke replied enthusiastically. "Then we have an informal lunch with their military commanders."

"They offered us the use of one of their exercise halls in the afternoon, to get in some saber practice," Mara added. "We haven't had a chance for a good workout since we left Coruscant."

Leia sat up straight, a look of concern filling her face. "But what about the negotiations? How are they going?"

"They're not," Mara replied bluntly. Luke sent a feeling of warmth her way, aware of the looks of vexation she was receiving for being brazen enough to join the conversation. Mara responded with a curt _(Worry about yourself, farmboy.)_

"Regent Ke'lor keeps pushing them back," Luke went on to explain, turning his attention back to the others. "It's as if an alliance with the New Republic isn't important to Lorrd."

"What has he said exactly?" asked Leia. "These negotiations _are_ important, Luke. Even if Lorrd doesn't want to join the New Republic, surely we can work out some kind of trade agreement. We need those crystals."

"I know, I know," Luke replied defensively. "But every time I bring up anything about beginning the negotiations, the Regent and his ministers turn the conversation around so that it revolves around the Jedi."

"Around you specifically," Mara put in. "Your training, your experience."

"Exactly," Luke agreed. "I feel like I'm being interviewed for a job position."

"I should call Mon Mothma," Leia stated. "She'll want to know your progress." She gave Luke a slightly exasperated frown. "Or lack of progress."

"It's not my fault!" His miffed reaction turned into one of chagrin when laughter filled the room, and he slumped back into his chair, crossing his arms. "I told her I wasn't a diplomat."

Leia shook her head, then turned to Han. "Maybe I should use the comm on the _Falcon_. It would be more secure."

"And more doable," Mara said, noticeably tempering her usual sarcastic tone. "Apparently you freeloaders haven't noticed – farmboy doesn't have a comm terminal in here."

Four heads swiveled to reinspect the lush suite. There were the dark brown zati-suede conform chairs and couch in the middle of the common room that they were occupying, there was the wood-and-glass refreshment bar which Lando had been inspecting quite thoroughly earlier, there were numerous paintings and statues lining the walls, all examples of the flashy color combinations that Lorrdians seemed to love. What there _wasn't_ was any type of computer terminal whatsoever.

"Did you check both bedchambers?" Lando asked. "I've never heard of cushy accommodations like this not having a communications array."

"Guys, I did look around when I first got here," Luke said. "Mara's suite doesn't have anything either, except for the intercom that buzzes Prime Aide Meend's office if we need anything." He waved a hand at a small screen next to the front door. "I found it rather odd, too, but since I didn't plan on spending all my free time watching old holovids, it didn't really bother me. In fact," he chuckled to himself, "I thought it might be nice not to be ... bothered ... by ..." Luke trailed off, wishing he could take back his last words.

"Not to be bothered by your sister checking up on you?" Leia supplied. She sent a humorless stare first to Mara, who was hiding a smirk behind a raised hand, then to Han, who became the unlucky recipient of an elbow in the side when he dared to laugh aloud. "But surely the Lorrdians have offered you access to a comm unit somewhere." At the negative shake of Luke's head, Leia continued. "How do they expect you to report in to the New Republic?"

"Maybe they don't," Lando spoke up. "I've worked enough business deals to recognize when one party doesn't have all its chips on the table. These Lorrdians have some kind of hidden agenda here."

"I think Lando's right," Leia agreed. She looked at Luke expectantly. "Have you sensed any deception from them?"

"They're hard to read," he said, a touch of defensiveness returning in his voice. He frowned, reviewing each encounter since he'd arrived. "But I haven't really been trying to sense their intentions."

"Maybe you should start, kid," Han said. "Put some of that fancy Jedi training to use."

"Han, I can't go around invading people's minds."

"I knew Mothma shoulda sent a sneaky politician to do this job, not some conscientious, never-cross-the-line do-gooder. A politician knows how to squeeze the truth out of people."

"Han!" Leia objected.

"Sweetheart, you could convince a Jawa to give you a background record on every piece of junk in his sandcrawler."

"Which is probably why the Lorrdians specifically didn't want an experienced diplomat," Lando pointed out.

Leia shook her head, unconvinced. "But why not just refuse to negotiate at all? If they've something to hide, why even allow a New Republic representative to come?"

"I think they just wanted to meet a real Jedi," Mara said matter-of-factly. "They have this fascination with the Jedi Order as a whole, and they've been treating Skywalker here like a revered god. Except for General Chuckles and Viceroy Bloated Air, of course," she added.

"Who?" Leia asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"General Jur-and-Riss Chukla-Bref and Viceroy Dast-and-Yacit Blin-Ars," Luke rattled off, shooting Mara a disapproving frown. "Last night, they both seem to take issue with everything about us."

"These people sure have a mouthful of names," Lando commented.

"The first part represents the two clan names of the person's grandmothers," Han spoke up. "The beginning of the next hyphenated group is the person's own clan name, or family name, and the last part is the person's given name."

Leia gave him an incredulous stare. "How do you know all this?"

Chewbacca barked out a lengthy explanation, but apparently all Leia caught was a female-sounding name at the end. "Who's Fiolla?" she asked, eyes narrowing at Han. "An old girlfriend?"

/Yes/ woofed Chewie.

"No," Han corrected, scowling at his partner. "Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla. She was just some Lorrdian we met once, in the Corporate Sector."

/A very pretty Lorrdian/ the Wookiee added.

"Parn ... Gorra ...," Luke repeated. "I wonder if there's a connection between her and Admiral Ress-and-Parn Gorra-Vodma."

"Could be," Han conceded. "She had an uncle, but his name was Rewello."

"As fascinating as this genealogy lesson is, I need to contact Mon Mothma." Leia rose, heading for the door. "Come along, Chewie, you can escort me. I want to hear all about this Fiolla."

―――

"Thank goodness she can't understand half of what Chewie says," Han said after the door closed behind the pair.

"Threepio's on the ship," Lando reminded him. "He'll translate every glorious detail."

"In that case, I'm grateful Chewie doesn't know every glorious detail."

"Threepio's here?" Luke asked. "Did you bring Artoo along, too?" A pang of guilt shot through him that he'd barely thought about his mechanical friend since leaving on this mission.

"Nah, Wedge needed him for your replacement pilot," Han explained. "And we weren't about to let Goldenrod tell Artoo that we were comin' to rescue you. There wouldn't have been enough restraining bolts on Coruscant to keep him from stowing away."

(Getting nostalgic for the rolling trash can?) Mara sent silently, an amused smirk on her face.

(Did I forget to mention when we got married that Artoo and I are a package deal?) Luke returned. He knew that Mara didn't mind Artoo as much as she let on. She just liked to tease him about his faithful droid as much as everyone else did.

(As long as he stays out of the bedroom,) she ended the private conversation with an upraised brow.

"I guess he wouldn't have been much help here anyway," Luke conceded aloud. "Since there aren't any computer jacks."

Luke watched as Mara rose gracefully from her seat. He was proud of the way she had curbed her normally sharp tongue. And as a result, though the others hadn't really been friendly toward her, they had gradually softened their own frosty attitudes also. In fact, the sociable emotions he felt swirling in Mara suggested that she had rather enjoyed listening to the camaraderie of his group of friends while brain-storming. "Well, I'm ... ," she began, pausing as Luke caught and held her gaze. "I'm going to go change into something more suitable for lightsaber practice."

Luke gave her a barely perceptible smile as he nodded in acknowledgement, but his brow furrowed in consternation when a low whistle sounded after Mara sauntered out of the suite.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Lando smoothed his mustache, his dark eyes flashing in unabashed admiration. "That is one intense woman."

"What happened to your bruised ego at being fooled by her at Jabba's?" Han remarked. "And don't forget, she's an Imperial assassin."

"_Was_ an assassin," Luke corrected.

Lando's white teeth flashed in a wide grin. "Ah, but that dangerous edge just adds to her charm."

"Yeah, yeah." Han glanced around at the rapidly emptying room and pursed his lips, as if a window of opportunity had just opened. "Say, Lando, instead of drooling over a woman who would just as soon put a blaster to your head as give you the time of day, why don't you make yourself useful?"

Lando gave Han a wounded look before answering – an old game between the two long-time friends. "Sure, buddy, what's up?"

"Why don't you go poke around the city and see if you can dig up anything on why these Lorrdians are so hot on having a Jedi here?" He gave Luke a sideways glance. "No offense, kid, but a contagion of hero worship by an entire planet seems a little far-fetched."

Luke waved off Han's comments, his own thoughts focusing on his decision to keep his and Mara's marriage a secret. Now Lando was back to wanting to pursue her, too, besides the clearly smitten Jayce. Maybe he should reconsider and not wait to announce to the galaxy that Mara Jade was _his_. Maybe—

"Hey, kid, you still with me?"

Luke's head jerked up to find Han waving a hand in front of his face. "Yeah, Han. I was ... uh ... just thinking." He suddenly realized that he and Han were alone in the suite.

Han crossed to the bar and procured a pair of bottles of the local brew. "Want one?" he offered, tipping one in Luke's direction.

"No thanks." Luke blinked, getting a better look at what Han was holding. "I had that in here?"

"You're fully stocked, kid. Ale, fine wine, even Corellian whiskey."

Luke began having visions of a huge bar tab being handed him when his stay here ended. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" he asked, wondering why Han hadn't left with Leia or Lando.

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" Han plopped down on the end of the couch nearest Luke and took a swig from his bottle. "Hmm, not bad. Better than that juice stuff." He gave Luke a conspiratorial wink. "I just drink the healthy stuff in front of your sister."

"I've got to change clothes," Luke replied, edging out of his chair. "So if you'll excuse me."

"Sit down, junior," Han ordered, halting Luke's movement. "I wanna talk to you."

Luke eased back into his seat, bracing himself for the inevitable lecture. "If this is about Mara ..."

"Nah." Han looked him straight in the eye. "But if you're wantin' to unburden your conscience on what in the nine hells has possessed you to take up with her, I'm all ears."

"You don't trust my judgment," Luke muttered. It was neither an accusation nor a question.

Han issued a loud sigh. "I guess I have to. Look, kid ... Luke ... " He rubbed nervously at the scar on his chin, causing Luke to frown. "It's about Leia."

"Leia? What about her?" Luke sat up straighter as he shifted gears with his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything's great with her; better than great." Han attempted a lop-sided grin, but it did little to alleviate Luke's worry. "The thing is ... well, ... I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Luke's initial reaction was shock, but it quickly made way for unabashed elation. "That's great, Han!" he cried, springing from his seat and clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't go gettin' all mushy on me, now," Han protested, even as he returned Luke's embrace. He waited until Luke returned to his own seat before continuing. "So, it's okay with you, then?"

"Of course it's okay with me. Why would I have any objections?"

"I just wanted to be ... well, ... sure—"

"Are you asking my permission?" Luke interrupted incredulously. He chuckled lightly at Han's hesitant stammering, so out-of-character for the normally self-assured pilot. "I'm not her father, Han."

"I know that!" Han snapped. "Can't a guy want to do things up right without being interrogated?" He relaxed back into his seat as Luke's enthusiasm washed over him. "So, you think she'll say yes?"

"Are you crazy? Why wouldn't she? She loves you."

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes the female mind is hard to figure out. She might not think I'm good enough—"

"Han!" Luke chastised. "When has Leia ever been bothered about a person's background or station?" He gave his friend a knowing wink. "I've heard a rumor that she likes scoundrels."

"She told you that?" Han shook his head resignedly. "Twins!"

"So when are you going to ask her?" Luke asked. "How soon do you think you'll get married?"

"As soon as possible, to both questions. In fact," Han gave Luke a shrewd stare, "if you could make yourself scarce, say, tomorrow evening, I could set up a nice, quiet dinner in here for the two of us."

"Han Solo, covert romantic, about to settle down as a married man. Who'da thought it?" Luke's grin widened even more as he formed a mental picture of the resulting evening _alone_ that he and Mara could then look forward to.

"Don't make fun, kid." Han shook his finger in mock irritation, then set his half-finished drink on the low table in front of him. "Hold on, let me show you something." He went into the spare bedchamber, and Luke could hear him rummaging around in what had to be his traveling case. When Han returned, he tossed Luke a small velvateen box.

Luke curiously opened the box, his eyes falling on a dainty jeweled ring. "What's this?" he asked, pulling the ring out and examining it closely. "It's not very big around." Out of the corner of his eye, Luke caught Han shaking his head in exasperation.

"It's for your sister, not you," Han said, snatching both the ring and its container out of Luke's hand. "When you ask a woman to marry you, you hafta give her a gift." Han held the ring up so its faceted gem would reflect the overhead light.

"Oh," Luke muttered under his breath, his excitement instantly dissolving. He hadn't even thought about getting Mara any type of present, for their engagement or their wedding. He remembered that Aunt Beru had worn a plain gold band, its shine dulled by years of manual labor. Maybe when they got back to Coruscant he'd better go shopping. _If_ he could find something that he could afford, and _if_ Mara even liked jewelry. He'd already given her a lightsaber, but that was three months ago. He doubted it would qualify. Maybe ...

Luke looked back up, suddenly aware that Han was still talking.

"... know it's not as ritzy as what she's used to, back when she had all her princess jewels drippin' off her, but I think it's pretty nice, if I do say so myself." Smiling to himself, Han snapped the box closed. "You'd better start learnin' about all these traditions you hafta follow, kid. Someday, when you're older, you may decide to get hitched."

"When I'm—?" Before he could stop himself, Luke's tone turned indignant. "So you think Leia's old enough to get married, but I'm not?"

"Now, Luke, don't get your feathers ruffled. All I'm saying is you need to get some more ... experience ... under your belt before you—"

"Thanks to you, Leia has plenty of 'experience,' doesn't she?" Luke's previous good mood continued to evaporate. "When I was out defending the galaxy, should I have been defending my sister's honor instead?"

Han gave his young friend a hard look, and Luke instantly regretted his harsh words. He shouldn't let his own feelings of self-reproach affect his conversation with Han, especially when Leia and Han's overt relationship didn't bother him in the least.

"Han, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's all right, kid." Han's easy-going smile returned, though it seemed a bit strained. "You just need to loosen up." He gave Luke a sly wink. "Take advantage of opportunities for experience when you can get them." He drained his bottle, then rose to his feet, patting Luke on the shoulder as he crossed the room. "Until you can find somebody respectable enough to be wife material, that is."

Han started to pocket the jewelry box, then looked at Luke hopefully. "You mind hidin' this in your room? I'm afraid Leia might get pushy and decide she has to pick out what clothes I should be wearin' or something."

"You wear the same clothes every day," Luke replied automatically, his mind still reeling from Han's comment on finding a wife.

"Look who's talking," Han scoffed wryly, tossing the small box back into Luke's outstretched palm. "Well, I'd better get back to the _Falcon_ before Chewie starts remembering too many old girlfriend tales. See ya later, kid."

Closing his hand around the small box, Luke nodded a silent acknowledgment, then grimaced at Han's retreating back. His hopeful plan of having his comrades accept Mara on an equal footing was definitely not going the way he'd imagined.

As Han opened the door, he turned back to Luke once more. "I guess it goes without saying that I want you and Chewie to stand up for me at the wedding. I know Leia would have a fit if you weren't part of the ceremony." He grinned widely as he added, "And don't think you'll get out of having us around when you finally tie the knot. We'll expect a front-row seat."

Luke didn't answer. He simply buried his face in his hands as the door slid shut. _No, nothing whatsoever was going as smoothly as he'd optimistically anticipated._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Five**

Mara wearily rubbed her eyes as the controls of her flight simulator flickered dark. While the cockpit of the Lorrdian G-15 starfighter was fairly roomy for her small frame, three hours of sitting in one position, tensely concentrating on one virtual dogfight after another, was enough to make anyone's body ache.

The morning's exercise had begun with practice runs as Luke and Mara became acquainted with Lorrd's premier fighter craft. The joyous rush of adrenaline that Mara had felt from Luke was intoxicating, mirroring her own delight at the freedom of pure flight.

Then the real simulations had begun, putting her and Luke through every conceivable battle scenario possible, and many Mara would have thought impossible. Even Luke's normally bubbly enthusiasm had been squelched by the hours of simulated warfare. General Chukla-Bref had programmed the drills so that Luke was constantly in command of the rotating squadrons of replicated wingmates. In the one instance where his ship was disabled, control automatically switched to Mara's craft.

As Mara popped the canopy of her module and levered herself out of the confining space, she looked over to see Luke already sitting on the rim of his cockpit.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a bantha," he muttered, stretching his tired muscles. He swung his head around as the general approached, then slipped down to the duracrete floor.

"Impressive flying, Commander," the general stated in his usual gruff voice. Mara had already noted that the dour-faced officer was the only Lorrdian they'd met that consistently called Luke by his military title instead of his Jedi moniker.

(I think his opinion of you went up a few notches, flyboy,) Mara commented silently.

"Thank you, General," Luke replied evenly, sending a mute wink back to Mara. "Your fighters must be highly maneuverable, if the actual craft are anything like the simulators."

"They are," the general assured him. He glanced indifferently toward Mara. "I shall arrange a test flight for you both tomorrow."

"That's not really necessary, General," Luke said. "I expect to be involved in negotiations with the Regent tomorrow."

"I see." The general's unemotional expression, so unlike most Lorrdians, gave no clue to his inner thoughts. He looked up as the door to the training room opened. To Mara's dismay, Second Aide Vazan-Jayce walked briskly across the duracrete floor, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Padawan Jade," Jayce greeted Mara, bowing and reaching out to take her hand. Mara responded by quickly crossing her arms. Undaunted, Jayce nodded a perfunctory acknowledgment to Luke and the general before turning back to his target. "You were brilliant, my lady. You nearly equal your master in flying skill."

Mara narrowed her eyes as she caught Luke hiding a grin behind an upraised hand.

"Let me escort you to the locker areas, my lady," Jayce continued, holding out an elbow. "I'm sure you'll want to refresh yourself after such a grueling drill."

"I think we can find it ourselves," Mara replied, hoping Luke would take the hint and join her. He didn't, and Mara suspected it was deliberate.

"You go ahead, Mara," he said, giving her a nod of dismissal. Apparently satisfied that Jayce's overtures were annoying Mara as much as him, Luke had toned down his displays of jealousy, so much so that his indifference was beginning to equally grate on her nerves. Well, two could play this game.

"Yes, Master," Mara responded, reaching out and taking Jayce's elbow. She could feel Luke's eyes riveted on her as she accompanied the suave aide toward the pilots' locker rooms. Smiling to herself, Mara put an alluring sway in her hips as she walked.

―――

As Mara exited the women's locker area a short time later, she passed more than a dozen female pilots just entering.

"Busy place," she commented to Jayce, who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Yes, indeed," Jayce replied, a hint of boasting coloring his voice. "Enlistment has risen tenfold in the last month." He stood tall, affecting a proud stance. "We will not be enslaved again."

Mara frowned as she pondered Jayce's declaration. "Excuse me?"

But the normally ebullient man did not elaborate. In fact, Mara got the distinct impression that Jayce regretted saying as much as he had.

(Nice outfit.)

Mara looked over her shoulder as the words entered her mind. Luke stood silently outside the men's locker, hands clasped behind his back. He also wore a fresh, nondescript jumpsuit, courtesy of the Lorrdian purveyor of supplies.

"Jedi Skywalker." Jayce bowed his head slightly, an accommodating smile once more gracing his dark features. "Please follow me to the officer's dining room."

―――

The officer's mess was more crowded with military personnel than Mara could ever recall seeing the New Republic's equivalent. After collecting their trays of lunch, Jayce guided them toward a medium-sized table in a corner where three officers were just sitting down with their meal. Besides General Chukla-Bref, Mara recognized Admiral Gorra-Vodma and Colonel Pimar-Archa.

Hurrying to pull Mara's seat out for her, Jayce unintentionally cut Luke off before he could reach her. Mara winced inside. She was tempted to react sharply, but the brief flash of annoyance in Luke's eyes aroused her sense of mischief.

"Why, thank you, Jayce," Mara said, smiling graciously at him as she sat down.

"You're quite welcome, my lady," Jayce replied smoothly.

Though Mara was careful not to look at his face, she could feel Luke cringing inwardly. She knew she should be feeling ashamed for toying with his emotions, but she was finding it hard to stop. Perhaps because it was such a new sensation to her that someone actually _had_ a strong emotional attachment to her.

"Ah, Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Jade," Admiral Gorra-Vodma greeted them. "General Chukla has been relating to us the results of your run in the simulators. We are most pleased with your prowess."

"Thank you," Luke said simply.

"I was particularly interested in the strategy you used in the last drill," Colonel Pimar-Archa said. "The way you worked together to outmaneuver your pursuers was brilliant." He gave Mara a questioning glance, then looked back at Luke. "Do you always fly as wingmates in battle?"

"No." Luke hesitated, as if warring with himself about how much to reveal. His next words told Mara that he'd decided there was no harm in a partial admission. "My padawan and I have never flown together in combat. We were not acquainted until the war was nearly over."

"Really?" the admiral said in amazement. "There was no comm communication between your modules, yet your coordination was flawless."

"We are able to communicate through the Force," Luke replied slowly, uncertainty clouding his voice.

"I'm glad to see that the title of Jedi is good for more than just show," the general said with a humorless smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Mara said indignantly, half-rising out of her seat. Only Luke's outstretched arm prevented her from lunging across the table.

"It's all right, Mara," Luke said, his calm blue eyes not leaving the general. "I'm sure no disrespect was intended."

"Yes, Master," Mara returned through gritted teeth. As she sat back down, Mara realized that she didn't need to defend Luke's integrity. He did that himself simply by his tranquil demeanor. It was her own temper that contradicted how a Jedi should act.

"None at all, I assure you," the admiral said. He had been gesturing to the general in what Mara assumed to be a disapproving reprimand. "What my colleague meant is that it is most fortunate that you have this capability. We were not aware that the telepathic abilities of Jedi were that precise."

The colonel leaned forward, clearly intrigued by this new revelation. "Are you able to send thoughts to non-Jedi?" he asked. "Could you issue commands to your fellow pilots?"

Luke looked back and forth between the officers, than shot a worried glance to Mara. "No," he finally answered. "That is, I couldn't send them detailed orders. Certainly not battle commands."

"Could you transmit images or sensations?" the colonel continued. "Enough to impress upon them what you wanted them to do?"

"Well ... I ..." Luke stammered.

"But you could simply _make_ them do what you needed them to do, is this not so?" the general asked. "It is rumored that Palpatine controlled his forces in such a manner at Endor."

Luke's eyes widened, and Mara had no trouble sensing the uneasiness flowing through him. Or perhaps it was a ricocheting of her own apprehension.

"I would never do such a thing," he declared, his steady gaze going from one officer to another.

"But it is possible?" The general drilled Luke with an uncompromising glare, and this time the admiral did not interrupt.

"Not for me," Luke returned adamantly. Mara noticed he was unconsciously bending the eating utensil clenched in his right hand.

The three officers broke into a flurry of silent gestures among themselves.

(I don't like this,) Mara sent silently. (Why are they so interested in what a Jedi could do in battle? It's not like you go around controlling the minds of the Rogues." She paused, thinking about how Rogue Squadron was the premier fighter group, and had been ever since Luke formed it. Mara gave Luke a narrowed frown.

(No!) he sent back sharply, then immediately softened his tone. (I might have conveyed a sensation that they should bank right or left, if I spotted a TIE coming up behind them. But I _never_ took control of anyone's mind.)

Mara was about to return a wordless apology when Jayce laid a hand on her shoulder. In her bewilderment of what the military men were up to, she had nearly forgotten about the aide sitting on the other side of her.

"I apologize for any dishonor to the noble Jedi you may have deduced," Jayce whispered in a low voice. He moved his hand to comfortingly squeeze her hand. "They are merely curious as to how your Force could be used in battle. Hypothetically speaking, of course." Jayce flashed an ingratiating smile, and Mara fought the urge to jerk out of the man's grasp.

"Of course," she said instead. Mara wondered if Jayce knew what the officers were up to. Was he simply being polite, or was he trying to cover up something? She thought back to his comments outside the locker room. Comments that she now was certain he rued making. They were all hiding something.

"Forgive us," the admiral said aloud, breaking into the tension in the air. "You are our guests. We should not be bombarding you with meaningless questions."

Luke nodded an acknowledgment, but did not speak.

"Come," the admiral continued, waving a hand at their trays. "Let us finish our meal before it gets any colder. Then I understand you and your padawan wish to avail yourselves of an exercise chamber."

"Yes, Regent Ke'lor offered us the opportunity to get in some lightsaber practice," Luke answered. "So if it is not an inconvenience, we would like to do so."

The officers looked between themselves, again making small gestures.

"Would it be possible ...er, permissible ..." the colonel began. "That is, would you mind an audience?"

Luke raised an eyebrow questioningly. "An audience?"

"We have never been privileged to see a Jedi use a lightsaber," the admiral said. "We would not interfere, I assure you. We would consider it a great honor."

"Just the three of you?" Luke asked warily. Mara knew the last thing he wanted was to put on an exhibition for half of Lorrd.

Jayce fidgeted in his chair, deliberately calling attention to himself.

"Four," Luke amended.

"Yes, four," the admiral agreed, then looked to the side as the colonel flicked a hand quickly. "Unless, of course, His Excellency also wishes to witness your session."

Luke sighed in resignation. "Yes, that will be fine, as long as you stay far enough back."

―――

Mara and Luke stretched their arms and legs, warming up in preparation for the long-overdue workout. As it turned out, the self-invited audience wasn't even in the same room. Regent Ke'lor had joined Jayce and the trio of military men behind a transparisteel barrier overlooking the spacious training room.

(What in the galaxy is going on, Luke?) Mara asked. She and Luke had agreed to stick to silent communication for the time being. While they had thoroughly checked their quarters for listening devices, they hadn't had the luxury of being able to inspect this exercise area.

(I'm not sure,) Luke returned, unclipping his hilt from a loop on the utility jumpsuit. (But I am having a really bad feeling about this.)

(You don't say,) Mara returned with a smirk. (As I recall, you had a bad feeling about this whole mission before we left Zembuhl.)

(I know. This morning I thought that ...) he paused, swinging his lightsaber up to meet Mara's initial strike, (... that Han and Leia's accusations were the cause of my foreboding.) Luke sprang up as Mara's saber crossed the space where his knees had been a moment earlier. (But now, I realize I must've felt whatever the Lorrdians are plotting.)

Mara's azure blade hummed with energy as she flicked her wrist back and forth. She had admitted to herself months ago that Luke was the better swordsman, but this fact only served to make her more determined to best him. A determination that hadn't lessened in light of her marriage to him. (We could beat it out of them,) she quipped. Dancing just out of Luke's longer reach, Mara spun and slashed with uncompromising force.

(Mara!) Luke caught her crackling beam with his own, then countered with an overhand blow. (I think I'll meditate on it first,) he said, instinctively dodging Mara's retaliatory sweep, (and see if anything comes to me.)

_Meditate on it? Surely he's jok—_ Mara dived and rolled just in time as Luke's blade whirled toward her.

(No, I'm _not_ joking.) Luke deftly sidestepped Mara's next attack. "Stretch out with your senses!" he shouted aloud. "Let the Force guide you!" With a running leap, he kicked off from the wall and somersaulted to land behind her. (That's what Jedi do. We meditate.)

Mara growled in only partially feigned irritation as she turned to face him. She knew that. He didn't have to keep reminding her. Her lightsaber vibrated in her hand like a living entity, the glowing rod whining in protest as she relentlessly thrust and parried against Luke's emerald blade. The air grew thick with an ozone scent as the two lightsabers intersected again and again, sparks flying chaotically.

―――

The five spectators stood spellbound behind the clear barrier, mouths gaping in unabashed fascination.

"This is unbelievable," Admiral Gorra-Vodma said. "I never dreamed of viewing such an incredible display of skill."

"Indeed," Regent Ke'lor replied. "I was a young boy when a Jedi last visited Lorrd, but I was never fortunate enough to witness a lightsaber duel." He leaned forward, one hand resting on the transparent wall as Luke feinted a drive to his right, then spun into an attack from the left. "Amazing."

"Yes, amazing," Jayce echoed. His attention, however, was riveted only on Mara. "How can she be only a padawan?" he asked of no one in particular. "She meets his every blow."

"They are both skilled," Colonel Pimar-Archa commented. He drew in a breath as Mara doggedly blocked thrust after thrust. Luke stayed on the offensive, not easing up in the least. The colonel could hear the Jedi continuously issuing instructions to his student – _'Focus!' 'Don't think, react!' 'Your blade is an extension of yourself!'_

"I fail to see how their ability to fight each other will help our cause," General Chukla-Bref said, scowling. "There are no Argazdans with lightsabers."

"True," the Regent agreed, turning to the pessimistic officer. "However, I believe Jedi are able to block blaster fire with the same skill and precision that we are witnessing at this very moment."

"Then that is the talent we need a demonstration of, Excellency," the general said.

"I hardly think we can pull out blasters and start shooting at them, Bref. But perhaps ..." The Regent looked thoughtfully at his companions. "Do we have any type of remote firing device?"

Colonel Pimar-Archa dragged his attention away from the duel long enough to ponder his ruler's question. "We have the automatic fusillade apparatus that we used to test our latest design of personal shields. It fires concentrated stun bolts."

"Yes, that should do." The Regent glanced back toward the exercise chamber just in time to see Luke twist his wrist in an abrupt movement that sent Mara's lightsaber sailing out of her grasp. "Jedi Skywalker," he spoke into an intercom. "May I offer my congratulations, and offer you yet another training opportunity?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mara was hot, tired, and ready to strangle Second Aide Serl-and-Jeem Vazan-Jayce. She had elected to wait and shower in her quarters after the grueling lightsaber drills, so she took out her frustration on the bundle of her clothes that she clutched in her arms, squeezing the garments into wrinkled wads of cloth. Jayce didn't seem to notice as he escorted her and Luke back to the ambassadorial wing. Keeping one manicured hand on the small of Mara's back, he leaned close to her ear as he gushed one compliment after another.

"The fluidity of your movements was truly spectacular, Mistress Mara," Jayce remarked. "Both in your duel with your master, and in deflecting the stun bolts. I have not seen such grace and agility in our finest dancers. Have you danced professionally?"

"No," Mara muttered. She had not given Jayce permission to call her by her first name, and she cringed every time he took the liberty to do so.

"You should let your hair flow free, Mistress Mara," he continued, undaunted. Mara bristled as Jayce lifted her braid, wisps of hair that had worked loose curling about her neck. "You would put our dancers to shame with your natural poise and beautiful tresses."

Behind her, Luke's newfound patience of Jayce's attention seemed to be dissolving into obscurity.

Jayce took hold of the ornate door handle, but when he reached out to clasp Mara's elbow, he suddenly jumped back as if shocked. "Must have been static electricity," he said, shaking his hand to ease the tingling. Jayce once again touched Mara, and once again yelped, startled by a mysterious jolt.

Mara narrowed her eyes and turned around to look at Luke. He gave her a smug grin, and Mara shook her head in resignation. Men!

―――

"Luke, that was downright mean," Mara chastised after Jayce had reluctantly left them to find their own way down the long deserted corridor to their suites.

"It's called conditioning," Luke countered, not sounding the least bit repentant. "Your movements were truly spectacular, Mistress Mara," he mimicked in a nasal voice. "You should let your hair flow free, Mistress Mara." Luke snorted in disgust. "If he gets a jolt every time he lays a hand on you, eventually he'll get the message and quit touching you."

"Oh, I don't know ..." Mara let a little smile escape. "I still feel a spark whenever I touch you, and it only makes me want to touch you that much more."

"Reverse conditioning," Luke murmured as Mara clutched the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him closer. Their lips found each other's for several minutes before Luke turned his head to glance at his door. "No one's home," he said huskily, edging Mara that direction.

"Luke, we have to be ready for dinner in less than an hour, and we both still need to take a shower."

"We could take a shower together," he suggested, still pulling her toward his suite.

"We'd never be able to leave enough time to get dressed," Mara pointed out, halting his movements.

Luke didn't bother to hide his resigned sigh. "You don't have to always be so practical, you know."

"Isn't that a Jedi's way, Master?" Mara purred, leaning back and letting her fingertips slide down his chest.

"And you don't have to go overboard on calling me Master," he added, opening his door and entering the opulent room.

Mara gave Luke an alluring smile as she leaned just inside the doorframe. "I figure every time the word 'Master' rolls off my tongue, you owe me another favor."

"What kind of favor?" Luke asked, a smile worming its way onto his face also.

"The kind I plan on collecting in bed."

"Am I ever going to get a full night's sleep?"

"Are you saying you'd rather sleep than ..."

"No, no. I'm not saying that." Luke stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Mara's waist. "I'll show you tonight just how masterful I can be."

Mara laughed lightly. "Sweetheart, I think we're both padawans in that department."

"We just need more practice."

"And practice makes perf—"

Luke cut her off with a kiss—warm, passionate, tender—until Mara reluctantly pulled back.

"Luke, we really have to get ready for dinner." She raised one hand to gently stroke his face. "But we'll have lots of opportunities for practice."

"Lots of opportunities for practicing the patience of a Jedi, you mean," Luke replied with a wan smile. He held out one hand as Mara drew out of his grasp, her fingers trailing down his arm.

"That, too." Without turning around, Mara backed across the hallway to her own door. Raising a hand to her lips, she then did something that she'd never done before in her life.

She blew a kiss to her husband.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I hate it when you guys do that."

Leia turned back to look at Han as he spoke quietly beside her, and saw that he, too, was closely watching Luke and Mara. The pair had returned from dinner just moments ago, and Leia had no trouble sensing their disappointment that she and Han were already waiting in Luke's suite. Now Luke sat in a reclining chair near one end of the couch, while Mara was directly opposite him in a matching chair. But they may as well have been halfway across the galaxy for all the attention they were paying to either Leia or Han.

"You can tell what they're doing?" Leia asked.

"Sure." Han gave her a lop-sided grin. "You think Lorrdians are the only ones who can read body language? Watch the way their eyes meet, and those subtle little smiles that Luke keeps giving her. Don't they know it's rude to talk in front of people?"

Leia once more cast a surreptitious glance at her brother and the mysterious woman. They were definitely wrapped up in a world of their own. "Luke and I can really only exchange brief words and feelings," Leia whispered to Han, a twinge of envy creeping into her being. "I'd swear they're having an entire conversation." She sighed quietly, shoving aside her personal feelings in favor of the matter at hand. "I know Chewbacca wanted to stay on the ship, but shouldn't Lando be here soon?"

"Anytime now," Han replied. "And hopefully he'll have the lowdown on why these Lorrdians are being so hardheaded about negotiatin' with the kid."

Both of the private conversations in the room stilled at the sound of the front door sliding open. Lando strolled in, sweeping off his silk-lined cape with a flourish.

"Ah, here he is," Han said, settling back into his seat on the couch and flashing Leia a roguish smile. "Well, Your Worship, looks like we're ready to discuss this in committee."

"Greetings, one and all," Lando said, smiling widely. "Sorry if I'm late, but there are some fine women here on Lorrd, and I felt it my duty to leave no stone unturned in following up on rumors."

"Cut the chitchat, Lando," Han returned. "Did you dig up any dirt or didn't you?"

"Oh, yes." Lando sank onto the end of the couch next to Leia, smoothing his mustache. "Juicy headlines, folks." He paused for dramatic effect. "This planet is at war."

"What!" Leia cried. _How could they have overlooked a war?_

"At war?" Luke said. He looked as mystified as everyone else.

Han waved his hands. "Wait a minute. We flew right in this morning, no trouble. I think we would've noticed a war going on."

"We stole in under cover of darkness, in the shadow of a freighter," Leia pointed out. "But you're right, we couldn't have missed a planetary firefight."

"That's because apparently the fighting right now is confined to the—"

"Eastern hemisphere," Luke finished. He glanced around and shrugged as the others now focused their attention on him. "I overheard some pilots in the locker room talking about being deployed to squadrons in the eastern hemisphere of Lorrd. I just didn't know _why_ they were being sent there."

"You didn't mention that to me," Mara said in an indignant tone.

"I didn't think at the time that it was important," Luke said.

Leia shook her head at her brother, and turned back to Lando. "So _who_ are the Lorrdians at war with?"

"Just some kind of local system trouble, from what I gathered," Lando replied. "A planet called Argazda."

Luke scrunched up his face in concentration. "Argazda ... Argazda ... Why does that name sound so familiar?" His eyes flashed toward Mara, as if she had the answer.

She did.

"The Argazdans subjugated the Lorrdians into slavery four thousand years ago." Mara frowned at Luke's continued blank look. "Next planet out. Put in their place by the Old Republic."

Leia was impressed in spite of herself. Apparently Mara had done her homework on this mission, more so than Luke. Not what one would expect from someone only concerned with doing away with her companion.

"Oh, right. I remember now." Luke smiled weakly. "It was part of that background information tacked on at the end of the briefing notes. That's how the Lorrdians got started using kinetic communication, isn't it?" His gaze stayed focused on Mara, who nodded back. "Guess that explains today."

Leia leaned forward as she caught Luke's last mumbled statement. "Why? What happened today?"

Luke expelled a breath before answering. "The officers we had lunch with were drilling us on how a Jedi's skills could be used in combat."

"You think they want you to join their war effort?" Leia asked.

"It's looking that way." Luke sent what Leia perceived to be a guilty look toward Mara. "That's why they were so anxious to have us spend time in the simulators."

"And why they were so accommodating to let us have lightsaber practice, especially where they could observe," Mara added.

"Blast it!" Luke clenched his fists where they rested on the arms of his chair. "All that talk about whether a Jedi could control pilots' minds. I knew something was wrong; I just didn't know they had a conflict going on right now."

Mara winced. "I'm the one that should have put two and two together, after Jayce's remark that his people wouldn't let themselves be enslaved again."

"I don't remember him saying that." Luke narrowed his eyes at Mara. "Some private conversation that you and he had?"

Leia could sense an argument starting to build, and quickly broke into the conversation. "Was anything more said at dinner tonight? Any hints that they want you to fight for them?"

"No." Luke answered. He still seemed tense with self-reproach. "It was only the Regent and his family. The entire conversation revolved around their extolling the many wonderful attributes of Lorrd."

"I say come right out and demand they tell you what's going on," Han put in. "Maybe a little wave under their chins of the business end of that saber would loosen up their tongues."

"Han!" Leia frowned at him, then turned back to Luke. "Luke, securing an agreement with Lorrd for the New Republic is your highest priority. You can't jeopardize that by confronting the Regent with your suspicions, no matter how accurate they may turn out to be."

"I think Leia's right, farmboy," Mara said. "You'd only antagonize the Regent by questioning the ulterior motives of him or his staff, and then we'd never have access to those norumite crystals."

Leia once more looked at Mara in surprise. If it hadn't been for the revelation of Mara's background, she might be considering the woman an effective partner. "Luke, you do need to insist on an audience with the Regent to begin the negotiations."

"He already promised to meet with us in the morning," Luke revealed.

"Good. Be firm." Leia eyed him speculatively. "And flexible."

"Huh?"

"A good negotiator has to be willing to compromise, but only to a certain extent," Lando explained. "You can't be a pushover, but at the same time don't come off as intractable."

Luke slumped back, looking dejected. "Can't I just confess to the Regent that you're here, Leia, and let you handle these negotiations?"

Leia shook her head. "I think you ..." She paused, reconsidering her words. "I think the two of you are more than capable of managing on your own."

A stillness descended on the conversation, and Leia was certain that Luke and Mara were communicating silently once more. Finally Han rubbed his hands as if an idea had just occurred to him.

"Well, I doubt the Lorrdians will drag Luke into a starfighter this evening, so how about we play a round of sabacc to pass the time? Lando, you got a deck with you?"

Lando patted a pocket. "Always."

"Good. Deal 'em out."

"I don't play—" Mara began.

"You wanna fit in with this group, sister, you'd better learn." Han shot Luke a sly grin. "Luke needs somebody he can beat."

"I win a round once in a while," Luke protested weakly.

"Come on, Mara," Leia encouraged. "These guys need some female competition."

"Well, if you put it that way," Mara said after a moment. "I do enjoy a good challenge, especially against men."

Leia noted that Mara gave Luke what could only be considered a cryptic, mischievous wink. A wink that Luke seemed to understand completely. To Leia's amazement, she found herself more intrigued by the mystery of her brother and Mara Jade's involvement than by the political goings-on of the Lorrdian government.

She only hoped neither turned out to be as deceitful as she feared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nerca**** Beyul: **_Please tell me that either Han's proposal or the truth about Luke and Mara appears soon. I'm getting just a little bit irritated waiting._ Checks notes… Those events are spread over chapters 8, 9, and 10. Gotta drag things out.

**Celtic Cross**: _Update Soon!_ Imagine if you were some of the first people to read this. They had to wait a year between books.

Welcome, **potterfanforever**. I like HP myself. And thanks also to **Mark C., Countess Jackman**, and **Mara look-a-like.**

**----------**

This is what I think of as the 'Luke and Leia' chapter. I don't believe they're too 'nasty' to each other here, **Saber Girl**. LOL!

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Six**

Luke scooted over to make room for Mara in his bed, but she swept off her concealing Jedi robe and instead climbed over him into the narrow space between him and the wall. Luke thought amusedly that her choice was probably just to confirm that he wasn't in charge of her actions. In his limited experience, Mara didn't seem to have a preference as to which side of the bed she occupied.

"As much as I hate saying it," he whispered, "it's a good thing you didn't come any earlier. I didn't think Han and Leia would ever settle down and go to sleep."

"Why do you think I waited?" she returned, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I had to block them out, too. Though in hindsight, we probably could've engaged in similar activities at the same time, and Leia wouldn't even have noticed."

"Maybe," he conceded. "But she's getting stronger in sensing my emotions, and I'd hate to take a chance that she'd recognize that I was ... well ..."

Mara sighed in exasperation. "So I guess I'll be keeping my nightgown on tonight, then."

"Believe me, I regret this as much as you do." Luke hugged her tightly against him. He knew the logical side of Mara understood his reluctance in revealing their marriage right now, even as the newlywed side of her rebelled against his hasty decision as much as he did. "So much for every night being a honeymoon night," he muttered dejectedly.

"How were we to know that your own personal Paranoid Protector Squad was going to show up?" Mara grumbled back. "This reminds me of our nights together before we were married."

"Hmmm, me too. But I have fond memories of those nights. Not as fond as recent nights, of course."

"I still don't know why we can't just sleep in my room. Leia's range can't be that far."

"No, but she'd know that I wasn't in here."

"Blazing stars. She even checks on you at night?"

"Has to make sure the evil Imperial assassin hasn't slit my throat yet."

"And you don't think she'll sense that I'm in here?"

"I can shield you, remember," he said, recalling their hiding from Palpatine and Darth Vader on Coruscant.

"And you know perfectly well I can shield myself. So why can't we—"

"I don't think I'm experienced enough at split concentration to shield a squeekbug while we make love," he admitted, thinking of the day in the underground when he and Mara nearly had their first intimate encounter. "Are you?"

"No," Mara replied, a touch of frustration in her whispered voice.

"But I believe I can handle some serious kissing, though," he continued, finding her lips with ease in the darkness. "I even—"

The newlyweds jerked apart when a soft knock sounded on the bedchamber door. Luke rolled onto his other side, facing the room's entrance.

"Luke?" Leia's voice echoed through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Uh ... yes."

Leia apparently took her brother's answer as permission to open the door, and she stood silhouetted in the dim light of the common room. "Can I talk to you awhile?"

As soon as the door slid open, Mara had hunched down behind Luke, both of them double-checking that her Force shroud was in place.

"Uh, sure, Leia," Luke mumbled, pulling the covers further up his bare chest. He could feel Mara's warmth as she pressed tightly against his back. "I'll be right out."

"Couldn't I come in here?" Leia persisted. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder. "I don't want to wake Han."

Luke tried not to twitch as Mara poked him sharply in the back. "No, I'll come out to the common room. We won't wake him."

"Do you have to disagree about _everything_ all of a sudden?" Leia muttered quietly, before sighing and nodding in agreement. Her form disappeared from the doorway, and Luke let out a breath of relief.

"I thought she was asleep!" Mara whispered as loud as she dared.

"So did I." Luke reluctantly slipped from the bed and pulled on a sleeveless undertunic.

―――――

As Luke padded softly into the sitting area, he noticed Leia was sitting in the middle of the small couch. Apprehensively, he took a seat next to her. Leia gave him a wan smile before taking one of his hands in her own.

Luke's eyes flickered to their joined clasp, then warily gazed at the resolve in her expression. "I'm not changing my mind about Mara," he blurted out, not anxious to resume their disagreement.

"You!" she chastised, apparently catching the underlying implication he was reading into their physical contact, then nudging him with her shoulder. For good measure, she tightened her hold on his hand. "Luke, the last thing I want is for us to become estranged over her." Leia sent him a reassuring smile. "I'm taking a wait-and-see attitude. And that's not want I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's not?" Luke answered, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

"No." Leia gazed quickly toward her closed bedchamber door.

"Don't worry, I can sense if Han wakes up," said Luke, noting her anxiety. A perplexed frown creased his brow. "Can't you?"

Leia shook her head minutely. "Well, sometimes, but ... I'm not always sure. Perhaps if that was all I was concentrating on, I could. But I don't know if I'd notice if I'm engrossed in a conversation."

"Leia, if you'd just—" Luke bit back the rest of his rebuke, wincing a little as he received the annoyed grimace of a student who's heard the same scolding from her teacher one too many times. "Okay, no lectures on training tonight. But at least let me show you how to keep a connection to Han."

"All right, go ahead," Leia said, giving in with a sigh.

"Remember that every presence is unique," Luke began. "Here." He raised her hand to his temple, allowing her access into the curtained-off section of his mind where Han's slumbering presence rested. "Stretch out with your senses to Han, then isolate his presence in your own mind, just as you feel I've done. Got it?"

Leia nodded, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"Now tuck his sensation into a corner of your mind where you can be aware of it, but not monopolized by it." Luke patiently waited while Leia implemented his directions. "That's it – just leave a thread of perception to alert you if he stirs. Good!" Luke beamed, proud of Leia's grasp of his impromptu lesson. "You're a quick learner, when you give yourself a chance."

"You're a good teacher," she returned, the corners of her mouth upturning in a slight smile. "When I give you a chance."

"Now then, just what is it that we're going to be engrossed in conversation about?" he said, relaxing back against the couch and putting one arm comfortingly around Leia's small frame. "Are you and Han at odds about something?" He refrained from adding 'again,' even though the pair's compatibility seemed to rise and fall as regularly as the tides on Mon Calamari. Han's revelation that afternoon, however, had left Luke with the feeling that things couldn't be better between the two.

"No," she answered, biting her lip. "Things have been wonderful lately between us. Exceptionally wonderful, for the most part." She paused. "Almost too wonderful."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Han's been kind, and polite, and attentive beyond belief."

Luke waited patiently, trying to imagine what could possibly be the problem. Han was right – women were difficult to figure out at times.

"It's just ... well ... Oh, I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"Of course you should. That's what big brothers are for."

"Uh-huh," Leia muttered.

Luke narrowed his eyes. This must be serious if she was too distracted to correct him regarding who was older.

"All right." Leia took a deep breath, then plunged ahead. "Han's been dropping little hints lately, nothing blatantly obvious. It's more his mannerisms. He takes notice of things that he's gone out of his way to ignore before."

Luke made a 'hurry up and get to the point' gesture with his free hand, then thanked his lucky stars that Leia had closed her eyes and hadn't seen it.

"So ..." he prompted cautiously.

"I think ... Maybe I'm just being absurd. But I think ... Han may be considering asking me to marry him."

Luke broke out in a wide grin. Han was justified in his confidence after all. "That's great!" he said, giving her a warm hug. A hug she didn't return very enthusiastically. He gazed at her sober expression. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know, Luke," she whimpered in a voice that was as close to wailing as Leia ever got. "I'm just not sure. I mean, I could be imagining this whole thing. Maybe I'm misinterpreting his actions. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing."

Luke's mind was spinning, wondering what he was missing. "But you love Han," he said with conviction. He couldn't be _that_ wrong about his own twin sister.

"Yes, I do," she confirmed, tiredly rubbing one hand across her temple. "But marriage isn't something you just jump into."

He wisely said nothing, waiting for her to continue and unobtrusively erecting barriers around his own emotions.

"It isn't that I don't think we know each other well enough," she attempted to explain.

"You don't want to marry Han?" he ventured tentatively.

"Yes, I think I do," was the contradictory answer.

Luke didn't have to feign confusion. He was appreciating Mara's straightforward bluntness more and more by the minute – a bluntness that Leia usually had no problem employing when she wanted to.

"The question isn't _if_ I want to marry Han, if he does ask. It's a matter of _when_ – a matter of timing. I'm just not sure if I'm ready right now for a permanent union." Leia nervously twisted her robe's sash around her fingers, an action that Luke had not seen often in his normally composed sister. "I mean, I'm so busy with the New Republic, and everyday Mon Mothma is handing off more and more duties to me." She shot a quick glance at Luke, an amused smirk momentarily lighting up her face. "I only got away to come here because she was afraid you'd botch this mission by letting some girl get the better of you."

"Very funny." Luke grinned at her in mock annoyance. "But I think we were discussing you and Han."

"Yes ..." Leia trailed off, staring off into the dark corners of the room. "It wouldn't be fair to Han. He gets irritated enough now as it is, with all the late night meetings I have to go to." She curled one hand into a fist. "Of course it's different when he stays out late at a sabacc game, or flies off in the _Falcon_ on some supply run, or spends all night in a maintenance bay tinkering with that hunk of junk."

Luke squeezed her shoulders warmly and sent waves of compassion to her. Leia visibly calmed, laying her head against his shoulder. "Tell me what to do, Luke. I don't want to lose him, but I don't want to make a terrible mistake, either."

"Leia, you know I can't make that decision for you."

"Yes, but—"

Gently turning her head with his free hand, Luke gazed into her large brown eyes. "What does your heart tell you?"

"I ... I don't know ..." Leia looked pleadingly at Luke's solemn expression.

"Leia, you and Han love each other. I knew that long before Bespin, before either of you would admit it, even to yourselves. It's evident in every glance, in every touch that passes between you. You two belong together." Luke hugged her tightly. "But if you're not ready for marriage right now, I'm sure Han will understand. He'll wait for you."

A change came over Leia at his words, and she pulled herself into the strong-willed woman that Luke loved and admired so much. "How did you get to be so wise, little brother?"

"You expect me to give away all my secrets to my baby sister?" Luke chuckled, tugging lightly on a strand of her long brown hair. "Besides, you don't even know if Han is considering marriage. You may end up having to ask him someday."

"I can just see myself down on one knee, asking for his hand. I wouldn't be able to see any higher than _his_ knees."

"Then I guess you'd better leave it up to him," Luke returned, his humorous tone diminishing as he thought of Han's disappointment if she turned him down.

Leia nodded and her demeanor likewise turned serious, as she was no doubt having the same thoughts. She cast her gaze downward in thought as she resumed fingering the belt to her fuzzy robe. Leia seemed reluctant to leave Luke's company, and he felt the same way. It had been nearly a month since they'd shared a late night chat, and he missed her familiar warmth and companionship.

"So the Regent is going to finally begin the negotiations tomorrow?" Leia eventually said into the silence.

"He said he would," Luke confirmed.

"And you remember what to expect, right? Barring his trying to conscript you into their navy, that is. You have to present the New Republic's beginning proposal, then he'll make a counter offer, then—"

"I know what to do," Luke interrupted.

Leia raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"I do listen when you're describing every detail of all your long, drawn-out trade agreements. It just looks like I'm sleeping because I'm usually meditating."

His attempt at humor got the desired effect. Leia laughed out loud, covering her mouth when she realized she might wake up Han.

"All right, Ambassador Skywalker, I get the point." She settled back into his embrace. "Now, I want to hear why you were late getting here."

"I told you, we had—"

"Yes, I know. Mechanical trouble with the ship. But ten days! Luke, you've always prided yourself on being able to fix anything." Leia paused and frowned as an amused smile flashed across his face. "So I want to know what kind of repairs took so long."

Luke gave a quiet, resigned sigh. "We stopped just outside the Crestar Nebula, to make a course change," he began.

"Near the asteroid field," Leia said, apparently recognizing the location. "Han and Chewie thought the asteroids looked as if someone had been taking potshots at them."

"Really?" he said, keeping his expression blank. "Anyway, the hyperdrive wouldn't re-engage, and I didn't think I could repair it without landing, especially since I didn't have Artoo, so we ventured into the nebula and set down on the first planet we found. Except, we got caught in a windstorm, and a stabilizer rod for the primary wing snapped. Then we had to hike several days to the nearest settlement, which had no technology, and it took us longer than expected to get a replacement for the rod. Then we had to hike back to the ship with it. And before you ask, the nebula was wreaking havoc with our comm system, so we couldn't send any messages."

"All right, I'll accept that." She gave him a shrewd glance. "Now, tell me why you were in a healing trance when I commed your ship, and don't try to deny that you were."

"Let's just say, not all the natives were friendly. And you know what you always say – I don't have to go looking for trouble; it always finds me."

"How bad were you hurt?"

"It was just a scratch, really." He broke into a wry grin, then made as if to lower the waistband of his sleep pants over his hip. "You want to see my latest scar?"

"No!" Leia exclaimed, then glanced again at her bedroom door. "Nerf!" she whispered loudly, punching his shoulder. "What is this, some warped Jedi sense of humor you've developed?"

Luke looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Mara said exactly the same thing a few days ago."

"Oh." Leia's disposition changed instantly.

"Just give her a chance, Leia," Luke pleaded. "I know Mara's a bit abrasive at first, but if you'd only get to know her, you'd find she's really a caring person." He gave Leia's shoulders a warm squeeze. "Mara's had a hard life. Being raised by Palpatine wasn't exactly conducive to a happy childhood."

"Palpatine ... raised her?" Leia asked skeptically.

"Along with tutors, trainers, and drill instructors. She can't remember having any family before coming to the palace. Palpatine probably recognized her Force talent and kidnapped her, possibly even killed her parents." Luke paused in thought, then looked away. "Or our father did."

"So I'm supposed to feel sorry for her?"

"All I'm asking is that you look at her life from her point of view. It could've just as easily have been you or me that the Emperor discovered at an early age."

"All right," said Leia with a sigh. "If you feel that strongly, I'll try to accept her."

Luke started to speak, but Leia cut him off. "I know, try not. I pay attention when you drone on about Yoda's teachings." She shot him a sly smirk. "I only _look_ like I'm asleep."

The siblings broke into simultaneous laughter, then embraced each other with a warm hug. It was good to be together.

―――――

Some time later, Luke crawled into his inviting bed, pulling Mara back into his arms.

"'Bout time," she murmured sleepily.

"Sorry," he returned, kissing her softly.

"What did Leia want?"

"She thinks Han may be planning to ask her to marry him."

"Which he is," Mara said matter-of-factly. "So why am I not sensing elation from you?"

"She's not sure she'll accept."

"Ahh. That could get messy."

"I didn't know being a Jedi translated into being a marriage advisor," Luke muttered.

"I think that comes more under the category of being a relative, or prospective relative. Though there was no one else that I wanted to discuss marriage with."

"You were a prospective relative."

Mara shifted closer to him, tracing circles across his back. Luke buried his face in his pillow, doing his best to suppress his yearnings for the enticing woman lying next to him. "This just isn't fair," came his muffled whine.

"_This_ was all your idea," Mara pointed out.

He turned his head to one side slightly. "I've never been accused of thinking things all the way through. Just ask Han or Leia."

"Does that include asking me to marry you?"

"You know it doesn't." Luke rolled onto his side to face her. "No regrets there. Not now, not ever."

Mara tenderly brushed her lips against his cheek. "I believe someone was bragging about his ability to shield and kiss at the same time."

Luke replied with a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Hmmm..." Mara sighed contentedly. "Masterful."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**About time to get those negotiations underway, right?**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Seven**

"Welcome, Jedi Skywalker, Padawan Jade." Regent Ke'lor nodded in greeting to both Luke and Mara as they entered his private office. "I hope you won't mind if Prime Aide Meend is present. I count on him to keep notes of all my official negotiations."

"No, of course not." Luke bowed his head to acknowledge the aide, and Meend took Luke and Mara's cloaks as they removed them.

"I apologize for the delay in conducting this meeting," the Regent began smoothly. "It is our custom on Lorrd to see to it that all guests are comfortable and relaxed before beginning any business negotiations. And even though I know that Jedi Knights are trained to be calm and composed, I took the liberty of assuming that you would appreciate a day to refresh yourselves, especially after the difficulty you encountered with your ship." The Regent smiled warmly at them. "I hope I did not offend you with my procrastination."

Luke cleared his throat and sat up straight, obviously doing his best to affect the bearing of a trained diplomat. "Not at all, Your Excellency. However, Mon Mothma will be expecting an update on our progress, so I would like the use of a comm unit when we conclude today's session."

"Absolutely." The Regent waved toward his aide. "You may use the secure comm in Meend's office."

The slight surprise Mara felt emanating from Luke mirrored her own. If they were free to use Meend's comm, why didn't they have units in their own suites? Perhaps Meend's wasn't really all that secure.

"Now then," Regent Ke'lor said, handing Luke a datapad. "Here is an outline of Lorrd's requirements concerning the norumite crystals."

Luke took the pad, nodding at Mara at the same time. She withdrew a similar datapad from a leather pouch at her waist and passed it to the Regent.

"The New Republic's proposal," Luke said before glancing at the pad he had just received. Mara refrained from looking over his shoulder; she knew Luke would inform her immediately if the outline included any '_you must fight in our war_' clause.

"Excellent," Regent Ke'lor responded. "I suggest we discuss each item one by one in order to reach a mutually beneficial consensus." He smiled cordially at his guests. "Don't you agree, Jedi Skywalker?"

―――

Two hours later, the trio of negotiators shut down their respective datapads. Meend had studiously recorded each point of the discussion, and was already duplicating the initial draft of the agreement so that the Jedi would both receive copies.

"Simply inform Meend when you are ready to send a transmission to Mon Mothma," the Regent said, rising to shake Luke's hand. "I am sure she will find our compact most satisfactory."

"I believe we would like to review the contract again ourselves before relaying it to her," Luke replied. Mara knew his unspoken thought was that he'd like _Leia_ to review the document, and she didn't blame him. This was Leia's area of expertise, not hers or Luke's.

"Of course, of course." Regent Ke'lor looked up as his office door opened. "Ah, I see Jayce is here to escort you back to your quarters."

Jayce smiled brightly at Mara and suggested they stop for a light lunch on the way back. To Luke and Mara's surprise, he brought them to a small café just off the palace's main promenade. This was the first time they'd eaten anywhere besides one of the royal dining halls. Any thoughts of freedom to mingle with the other patrons quickly dissolved, however. Jayce ushered them to a secluded dining nook which Mara deduced to be solely reserved for members of the Regent's staff. The gurgling of a small fountain tucked amongst the foliage served to deter eavesdropping from adjacent alcoves.

The Second Aide began to reach toward Mara's shoulders to remove her cloak, then seemed to think better of it. With a mildly amused glance at Luke, Mara removed the garment herself and handed it to the hesitant young man.

(See, the conditioning is working already,) Luke sent silently, not looking Mara's direction as he settled into a comfortable straight-backed chair.

Mara didn't bother to answer her smug-sounding husband. She did breathe a sigh of relief when Jayce took a seat on the opposite side of the table from her. Even though he hadn't physically touched her during the walk to the café, Jayce had let no opportunity pass in bestowing a constant stream of compliments on her.

"I trust you are enjoying your stay on Lorrd," Jayce commented, his gaze fixed appreciatively on Mara.

Mara's eyes flicked up from the holomenu she was studying. "It's a very ..." _Gaudy_, she thought to herself. "... colorful place. From what little we've seen of it, anyway."

"Ah, perhaps I can give you a personal tour of the city soon, now that the negotiations are nearly concluded."

"My master and I would enjoy that very much." What Mara enjoyed was the sensation of disappointment that coursed through the aide when she included Luke in her acceptance. She winced inwardly when Luke sent a reproof to her through the Force. Like he had any room to chastise her.

"The negotiations are far from being concluded," Luke spoke up. "I expect there will be several more sessions before our two governments come to a mutual agreement."

"I would be glad to take Mistress Jade sightseeing while you are concluding the discussions with His Excellency," Jayce suggested hopefully.

Luke's Force-sense screamed '_Over my dead body!_' Outwardly, he remained composed enough to answer, "I'm afraid my padawan must attend all meetings with me, as part of her training."

"Of course, Jedi Skywalker." Jayce smiled apologetically. "I understand completely." He glanced down at the holomenu shimmering in front of him. "May I recommend the braised golnock? It is one of our specialties."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Leia studied the proposed agreement between Lorrd and the New Republic, she tried to block out Mara's incessant finger tapping and Luke's equally annoying stare down. Han wasn't much better, alternating between squirming in his seat and making trips to Mara's small refreshment center.

"Sure you don't want something to drink?" Han asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"No," Leia snapped, rubbing her forehead. "Oh, all right," she relented tiredly, letting out a sigh. "Pour me a glass of wine."

"So?" Luke leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Can you see any flaws?"

Leia looked up at the anxious face of her brother. When she and Han had returned to the ambassadorial annex shortly after lunch, they'd found Luke here in Mara's suite, putting on what Leia had been sure was a charade of being totally engrossed in reviewing the long-awaited treaty.

"Not until I reached the miscellaneous clauses at the end," Leia said, letting her frustration show. "Subsection eleven, paragraph thirty-eight. '_Each party must be willing to cooperate in the defense of the other party against outside aggression by providing any and all resources requested for such defense.'_"

Frowning, Mara held out one hand, and the second copy of the agreement lifted off a nearby table into her grasp. Luke moved over to the arm of her chair, peering over her shoulder as she scanned the document.

"Blazing stars, Luke," Mara grated out. "How did I miss this?" She grimaced at him. "You're a resource of the New Republic."

"I am not," he protested, before glancing at Leia. "Am I?"

"The Lorrdians could view you that way," Leia replied, eyeing the pair. "Both of you."

"I'm not a Jedi," Mara asserted. "Yet," she added when Luke gave her a strange look. "Surely they just want farmboy here."

"The way Jayce is trying to curry your favor?" Luke said with a snort. "Maybe they want you more than me."

"Disappointed that no one is drooling over you, Skywalker?"

"Jade is probably the back-up plan, if they can't get you, Luke," Han said. "Maybe they think a half-trained Jedi would be better than nothing."

"I'm glad you have such a high opinion of my abilities, Solo," Mara retorted.

"Enough," Leia ordered, interrupting the bickering as she accepted her wine from Han and set it on the low table in front of her. She speared Luke with an authoritative look. "Luke, you have to convince them to remove that clause. Even if they don't insist on your or Mara's services, the New Republic doesn't have the ships or manpower to spare right now to come to Lorrd's defense."

"They'll never sign the treaty, then," Luke countered. "And you said we needed those crystals." Still perched on the arm of Mara's chair, he pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe I should help them."

"You can't give into them just for the sake of a treaty," Mara said.

"But Jedi are supposed to help defend others."

"Skywalker," Mara said with a growl. "Number one, you don't even know for sure that engulfing you in their war is what the Lorrdians have in mind. Number two, if they do, it would be blackmail. And I'm sure that Jedi are _not_ supposed to succumb to blackmail."

Leia listened to the exchange with interest. Blast it, she wished Mara Jade would give her a solid excuse not to like her. The woman was candid, intelligent, and not afraid of offending Luke or anyone else. She almost reminded Leia of some of Han's better qualities.

"I'm not going to give in to blackmail," Luke insisted. "But as soon as we ask for that section to be deleted, they'll know we've figured out their scheme."

"So what?" Mara said. "We don't have to call them on it; we just let them confess their devious little plot, and then we can decide whether or not they deserve our help."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, kid," Han put in. "Return the smashball to their court, and let them make the next move."

"Hopefully their next move will be to let the treaty slide through," Leia said, absently reaching for her glass. But with half her attention still on the Lorrdian proposal and the other half fixed on the ongoing conversation, there was none left for something so mundane. The glass tilted awkwardly in her grasp, spilling the wine down her front and leaving a large section of her pale blouse tinted dark red.

"Oh, stars." Leia winced, hastily setting down her glass, and looked for something to dab her blouse with. "This is going to stain. I hope I have something clean to put on." She started to rise, intending to return to Luke's suite for a change of clothes. "I should have known to bring in more luggage from the _Falcon_." She was heading for the door when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Luke mysteriously motioning to Mara.

"Leia," Mara said, standing up hurriedly. "Why don't you rinse your blouse out in my refresher? I can loan you something to wear."

Leia stopped in her tracks, shocked by Mara's unexpected cordiality. "I ... I don't want to be a bother," she stammered.

"No bother," Mara returned in a flippant tone. She sauntered toward her bedchamber, looking over her shoulder as if to say '_Well, are you coming or not?_'

Leia glanced at Luke, who had adopted his expressionless façade, then at Han, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned in amusement. Well, no one ever accused Leia Organa of not having courage ...

―――

The first thing Leia noticed as she entered the bedchamber was that the room was considerably neater than it had been the day before. The bed covering was wrinkle-free, and Mara's personal articles were meticulously arranged on the elegant bureau and writing desk. A clear, bell-shaped jar of what looked like colored flower petals sat on a small table next to the bed. Must be a decoration provided by the Lorrdians, Leia thought. Mara didn't seem the flowery type.

"Go ahead and use the 'fresher while I look for something that I think will fit you," Mara invited, nodding toward the open doorway.

"Thank you," Leia answered, still in a daze over this change in Mara's demeanor. While Mara's tone couldn't be called amiable, it didn't carry her usual sarcastic attitude, either.

Leia quickly rinsed the offending liquid from her top and hung it over a rod. Smoothing down her satiny camisole, she returned to the other room to find Mara standing in front of an open wardrobe, holding out a light beige tunic.

"Will this do?" Mara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it will." Leia accepted the garment, and as she did so, her attention was caught by a long white dress and what looked like a cape hanging in the wardrobe. She couldn't help reaching past Mara to finger the soft material. "What's this?" she asked. "It looks so unusual."

"Oh, it's ... it's nothing," Mara stuttered as she began to close the wardrobe's ornate doors.

Leia hadn't thought until then that it was possible for Mara Jade to look flustered.

"Wait! May I see it? I like to look at clothing from different cultures." Leia kept her outstretched hand firmly holding the full skirt. Even without employing her limited knowledge of the Force, she could sense the nervousness radiating off Mara as the young woman stood frozen, her hand gripping the wardrobe door so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. "It is from a different culture, isn't it?" Leia continued as she boldly began pulling the garment out of the enclosure. She knew her reputation of being persistent wasn't wholly unearned. "I've never seen anything like this on Coruscant. Is it from Lorrd?"

"Hmm, no," Mara muttered, finally stepping aside in apparent defeat. She met Leia's expectant stare, then continued in a resigned voice. "It came from the planet that Skywalker and I were stranded on, when the B-wing broke down."

"You took time out to go clothes shopping?" Leia narrowed her eyes. It was bad enough that Luke and Jade were ten days late getting to Lorrd. The idea that this woman—

"Of course not," Mara replied curtly. "The locals were having some kind of primitive festival, and orange flightsuits didn't exactly blend in. They gave me this to wear."

"I see." Leia's short answer belied the multitude of thoughts that was running through her mind. Mara Jade didn't strike her as the type to care about 'blending in' with a group of technology-free villagers, as Luke had described them – not unless she was going undercover on an assignment. As Leia's gaze swept quickly over Mara's current simple attire, she also realized that she'd never seen Mara in a dress at all, much less anything like the one now freed from the confines of the wardrobe.

Her prize finally in full view, Leia let a small gasp escape. The dress was beautiful, in a quaint, genteel sort of way. She turned over the fur-trimmed hem and examined the stitching closely. "This looks hand-stitched," Leia pronounced in awe. "I haven't seen a hand-sewn garment since I was a little girl, and then only once. One of my aunts had a skirt tucked away in a trunk that her grandmother had sewn by hand."

"Yes, well, didn't Skywalker tell you there was no automation in Zembuhl?" Mara's tone clearly indicated that she wasn't impressed by Leia's nostalgic small talk.

"Zembuhl?" The name tugged at Leia's memory, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it.

"The village we hiked to. We don't really know the name of the planet."

"Yes, he did mention the lack of technology," Leia murmured, now running a careful hand over the long row of tiny buttons along the back of the dress. Did she imagine it, or did Mara noticeably stiffen at her actions? Leia then turned her attention to the velvety soft fur that trimmed the neckline, sleeves, and hem of the dress. "Is this real fur? I don't recognize what animal it could be from."

"It's rishhare," Mara said succinctly, glancing at the door to the common room where Luke and Han waited.

Holding the garment in front of her, Leia crossed to the room's full-length cheval mirror. The dress wasn't anything like the exquisite gowns that she'd worn many times, nor like the fashionable chic dresses currently being touted across the galaxy. Rather, it was elegant in its simplicity; its delicate folds the embodiment of femininity. "This could almost be used as a wedding dress, in a cold climate," Leia commented offhandedly. The sudden chill emanating from Mara made Leia feel like they were in one of those cold climates. "May I try it on?" she asked, as much to see Mara's reaction as her impulsive desire to see how the dress would look on her.

"I ... It ... I don't think it would fit you," Mara stammered. "No, it wouldn't fit."

Leia shrewdly glanced at Mara's trim figure. "It may be a little longer on me than on you," she said, "but I'm sure it would fit."

Mara's anxiety returned full-force. "Uh ... Don't you think we need to be getting back to the other room?" She held out the top that she'd originally offered to Leia. "Here, I thought you wanted to borrow a tunic." Mara started to reach out to snatch back her dress, but Leia twirled out of reach.

"I'll just slip the dress on quickly," Leia insisted. "It won't take but a moment." Without waiting for a response, she stepped out of her own skirt and into the alluring dress, pulling it up over her hips. "Can you fasten a few of the buttons, so I can get a better idea of how it looks?" Leia called over her shoulder. As she saw Mara's reflection behind her, Leia swore the woman looked positively stricken.

―――

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Han muttered. A worried frown suddenly creased his forehead, and he looked sharply at Luke. "Jade wouldn't—"

"No," Luke answered emphatically. "Mara would not harm Leia." He narrowed his gaze at the bedchamber door, as if trying to sense what was going on within the room. "But I can't imagine what is taking so long, either."

"Ah, well, you never know with women." Han took a drink from his glass. "Probably comparing notes on the latest fashions."

Luke gave a doubtful-sounding laugh, but didn't take his eyes off the doorway.

"Hey, kid," Han whispered, leaning forward in his seat. "We still on for tonight?"

Luke turned his attention back to Han. "Tonight? What's tonight?"

"You're gonna order a fancy room service meal, then make yourself scarce." Han frowned at Luke's blank expression. "So I can ... you know." He nodded his head toward the bedroom and mouthed the word 'propose.'

"Oh, yeah, right." Luke fidgeted in his chair. "This isn't a hotel, Han. I don't know if there is room service."

"Have they told you you're expected at any bigwig dinner?"

"Well, no. Not tonight."

"I'm sure they're not gonna let the two of you go wandering around the city on your own." Han grinned smugly. "So they gotta let you eat in your room if you want."

"I suppose," Luke answered slowly. "But wouldn't it be better for you to wait until you got back to Coruscant? Then you could take Leia out to some nice restaurant."

"The minute we get back to Coruscant, Leia'll be busy every night with meetings again." Han leaned back again, crossing his legs. "Tonight's the night, kid." He tipped his glass in Luke's direction, as if in salute, then looked around at the sound of footsteps exiting the bedchamber.

―――

"Han, look at the beautiful dress—" Leia stopped short as soon as she caught sight of Luke. She didn't think she had ever seen such a horrified look on her brother's face as when she walked into the common room.

"What ... What in blazes are you doing, wearing that!" Luke rose quickly to his feet, shifting his shocked gaze from Leia to Mara. "Why did you let her put that on?"

"You asked me to be nice to her," Mara growled. Her expression was a mixture of frustration and irritation.

"Not _that_ nice!"

Leia could tell by the way Luke was clenching and unclenching his fists that he was fighting to control his emotions. Han stood up also, looking as puzzled as Leia felt.

"Hey, Luke," Han said. "Settle down, kid."

Mara moved close enough to Luke to touch his arm lightly. "Skywalker, it's only the dress I wore to the festival in the village. It's not a big deal."

Some sort of wordless communication passed between the two Force-users, of that Leia was sure. An epiphany of realization seemed to come over Luke – whether the result of Mara's verbal statement or silent one, there was no way of telling. But he visibly relaxed, his hands now hanging limply by his sides.

"I'm sorry, Leia," Luke apologized, regret and embarrassment shining in his penitent blue eyes. "I just thought that no one else was ever supposed to wear a woman's ... uh, festival dress."

"That's all right, Luke," Leia murmured. She didn't believe his explanation for one moment. Why in the galaxy would he care if she tried on one of Mara's dresses? Something strange was going on, and Leia was determined to find out what. "I'll go change." She backed into the bedchamber, still holding the matching cloak that she hadn't even had a chance to model.

Mara followed Leia in and immediately began undoing the long row of buttons.

"What was _that_ all about?" Leia asked.

"How should I know?" Mara returned testily. "You ought to know your brother better than I would. Maybe he has some fixation with women's clothing."

Leia glanced over her shoulder, not amused by Mara's supposed attempt at humor, and Mara looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm beginning to think I don't know him at all."

* * *

**Don't bother saying that Luke overreacted. He already knows it. And did everyone catch the infamous '1138' in this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**For the people who asked about '1138' ― George Lucas's first movie was "THX-1138." Then the number 1138 was inserted into A ****New Hope**** -- Luke, in stormtrooper disguise, says that Chewie is a prisoner transfer from cell block 1138. (I believe Mark Hamill claims he spontaneously used it, and George let it slide.) After that, it became kind of a game for fans to find if and where that number was hidden in the other movies. (In Phantom Menace, it's imprinted on the back of a battle droid.) A lot of fanfic authors stick it in their stories just for fun.**

**Jedi-Saber: **Thanks! Glad you think I got everyone in character, in line with the AU aspects of this story. And sorry, I haven't written anything new that's not at my site.

**Saber Girl Leia: **_Um, does catching the 1138 after you mentioned it count?_ ― Sure, I'm not picky! _My guess is I was talking about their relationship in the story overall, a different chapter, or maybe getting confused with another story of yours I read (the SW Star Trek crossover). ―_ Yes, Leia was rather nasty in that ST crossover! In this one, it's Han who nearly takes a swing at … well, read on to find out.

**Nerca**** Beyul:** _Hmm... The chapter was rather boring, until the end._ ― 'Boring' is not a word I'd use to describe your reviews. Congrats for catching '1138.'

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And welcome, Classic Cowboy.**

**A fairly long chapter this time. The complications for Luke continue to pile up.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Eight**

Hands clasped tightly behind his back, Luke stood looking out through a large oval window at the rooftops surrounding the royal administrative building. He was alone in the vestibule of Prime Aide Meend's office, and had been for the better part of the afternoon. His request for an audience with Regent Ke'lor had brought a flurry of excuses for the lengthy delay – the Regent was apparently a _very_ busy man.

Luke was not by nature a patient person. Yoda had _tried_ to teach him patience, Luke thought with a smile. And perhaps his old master had succeeded, to a point. After all, Luke had barely twitched a muscle since Meend's last appearance, nearly a half standard hour ago. No pacing, no hand clenching, no urges to simply barge into the Regent's inner sanctum and track down the errant monarch himself. In truth, Luke didn't mind the wait. It gave him time to reflect on the conversation he'd had earlier with Mara, shortly after Han and Leia's departure.

-----------------

_"What is wrong with you, Luke?_

_"Look, I admit that I overreacted." Luke raked his fingers through his slightly too-long hair. "But why did you have the dress hanging out where she could see it? I thought it was still packed in your satchel."_

_Mara groaned in exasperation. "The cleaning droid offered to take my dirty laundry to be cleaned, and I decided to send the dress, too. I guess when it brought my clothes back, it hung everything in the wardrobe. I didn't even realize it was in there until Leia spied it." She glared at Luke in frustration. "What did you want me to do? Break her arm for daring to touch my wedding dress?"_

_"You didn't have to invite her to put on a fashion show with it."_

_"Luke!" Mara threw up her hands, then let them fall on top of his shoulders. "How long have you known your sister? I've known her three months, and already I've got her pegged as the most stubborn person I've ever met, and that includes you. She was bound and determined to try that dress on, and nothing I said would dissuade her. Anyway, there's no rule against one woman putting on another's wedding gown, and Leia doesn't even know that's what it is."_

_"All right, all right. I know how Leia can get. She pestered me every day for a month until I would give her lessons piloting my X-wing." Luke sighed in resignation. "I just don't like the idea of anyone but you wearing your wedding dress. I have ... well, certain memories attached to it, and ..."_

_Mara's demeanor softened and she kissed him gently. "I know, sweetheart. It was all I could do to keep from shaking while undoing the buttons down the back."_

_Luke gave her a strained smile. "Maybe you should have let Han do that."_

_"She was wearing clothes underneath, farmboy." Mara swatted him lightly. "You'd better be purging all thoughts that don't focus on me."_

_Luke grinned and nodded in agreement. "Nightmares like that I don't need."_

----------------

Luke exhaled quietly. He missed Mara. He'd just left her a few short hours ago, and already he missed her. Luke dragged his thoughts away from the night he'd undone the fastenings on that soft white dress and instead did his best to focus on the reason he was rooted to this spot – the proposed trade negotiation. He only hoped Mara hadn't killed Han yet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What else?" Mara grated out between clenched teeth. She was jotting down Han's menu requests on a piece of flimsiplast, while simultaneously plotting her revenge against a handsome, blue-eyed Jedi for relegating her to the role of waitress. She understood Luke's concern that if they both left to seek out the Regent, they might not return in time to order Han's special dinner. And she knew that it would be inappropriate if a padawan was the one to challenge passages in the treaty, leaving her master behind. But that didn't mean she had to like the arrangement. Luke was the one who'd promised his cooperation in this scheme of Han's, not her.

"Let's see, for dessert, about some serjeez fruit tidbits with sweet nectar sauce."

"We had that for lunch," Mara stated in exasperation. "We wouldn't order the same thing for dinner."

"Well, maybe you liked it so well that you want it again," Han returned testily.

Mara shot the man her best glare and scribbled down the choice.

"Oh, and a bottle of Alderaanian wine," Han concluded. "Gotta have the finest for this occasion."

"Solo, do you know how expensive that is?" Mara couldn't believe the nerve of the man. "They're not going to give us Alderaanian wine!"

"Bet if you asked your admirer – what's his name? Jayce? – he'd get a bottle for you."

Mara had been wrong. It hadn't been her _best_ glare earlier. Though this time she was sure her expression had 'death threat' written all over it. Her hand itched for the feel of her hold-out blaster.

"You can drink whatever's here," Mara bit out, waving a hand toward the refreshment bar.

"There's not much left," Han said with a frown.

"And whose fault is that?" Mara stalked to the intercom, clearly indicating to Han that there would be no more adding to his wish list. A low-level aide answered in Meend's office, and promised that every item that Mara had requested would be delivered within the hour.

"Hey, that was twice as much as I asked for," Han commented, puzzled.

"Farmboy and I have to eat, too," Mara returned. "Don't worry, we won't intrude on your romantic interlude."

A crooked grin crept onto Han's face. "Since when does an assassin use pet nicknames for a Jedi?"

"Since when does a spice smuggler get away with calling a princess 'Her Worshipfulness'?"

"Since she knows I only call her that because I love her." Han's shrewd hazel eyes narrowed, apparently waiting for a response he should have known wouldn't be coming.

Mara pressed her lips into a grim line, then spun on her heel. "I'll be back when the food arrives," she muttered before disappearing out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luke turned around in anticipation, even though Meend hadn't made a sound as he entered the room.

"I apologize, Sir Knight," Meend said, ignoring Luke's earlier request to simply call him 'Luke.' "His Excellency was called into an emergency meeting, and it is impossible to say when he will be available." The aide wrung his hands nervously. "Are you sure that I cannot help you? I am most familiar with all aspects of your negotiations."

Luke paused, considering. Perhaps he would get more answers out of the genial aide than he would from the Regent. "Well, I would like clarification on subsection eleven, paragraph thirty-eight."

"Of course, of course." Meend hurriedly retrieved his copy of the document and scanned for that section. "Each party must be willing ..." he began reading, then looked up in confusion. "But that is a standard clause in all treaties with allies, Jedi Skywalker."

Luke shook his head. "It's too vague, too open for misinterpretation."

Meend rubbed a hand across his chin. "I'm sorry, I do not have the authority to alter that section."

"I did not expect that you would." Luke smiled in understanding. "Perhaps I could make use of your comm station to call Mon Mothma?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely, sir." Meend's face lit up at receiving a request that he could fulfill. "Please follow me. And then I shall be happy to escort you back to your quarters, if His Excellency is still not available."

Luke paused his forward motion and kept his expression carefully shuttered. "I found my way here by myself, and I'm sure I can find my way back. If all this is so that we don't escape—" He stopped, regretting his brusque words as he saw the dismayed slump of the aide's shoulders. He remembered the panic in the older man's expression when Luke had appeared in his office unannounced, and unescorted. "Meend, I know you are only following orders, but you must realize that we could slip away from the palace grounds anytime we wanted." At the moment, however, all Luke wanted to do was get back _into_ the ambassadorial wing. He smiled wanly at Meend. "However, I would be honored to have you keep me company on the walk back to my rooms."

"Thank you, Jedi Skywalker." The lines at the corners of Meend's dark eyes crinkled in relief. "Your kindness is a credit to your Order."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Carefully making sure she would not be spotted, Leia made her way down the long corridor to Luke's suite. She had informed Mon Mothma of Luke's progress on the negotiations, and her fear that the Lorrdians had ulterior motives on their agenda. Mon Mothma promised she would have the recently formed New Republic Intelligence gather any information it could on the war situation on Lorrd. Leia signed off when Mon Mothma informed her that she had a transmission coming in from Luke. There was too much chance that Luke's call was being monitored to risk Leia joining that conversation.

It was when Leia had announced that she was exiting the _Falcon_ that the trouble had begun. She'd found the ramp doorway blocked by a two-and-a-quarter-meter-tall walking carpet. Then Lando had appeared from the cockpit, insisting that he had more information on the Lorrdians that she needed to hear. After listening to him embellish all of his escapades at various nightspots the evening before, Leia had had more than she could take. Even Chewbacca's long string of grunts and growls, which Lando interpreted as saying it wasn't safe for her to leave the ship alone, wasn't enough to deter her. Leia swore they were delaying her on purpose, but she couldn't figure out why. Only after Lando's comlink beeped twice, then fell mysteriously silent, did Chewie and Lando agree to accompany her to the back entrance of Luke's building.

As Leia peered around the last corner of the hallway, she caught sight of Mara Jade coming out of Luke's room, pushing a hovercart laden with meal containers. The red-haired woman looked up, squarely meeting Leia's stare.

"Dinnertime," Mara stated evenly, punching in the code to her own suite. "Han's in there," she added, nodding back in the direction from which she'd come before disappearing into her room.

Expecting to also see Luke inside, Leia was instead greeted by Han alone as she entered the darkened room through the still-open doorway. A dressed-up, immaculately groomed Han.

"Welcome, Your Highness," Han said, holding out an elbow. "May I escort you to dinner?"

Leia's eyes widened in surprise. In the middle of the room was a small table covered with a pure white tablecloth. Covered plates sat at two places, and a bottle of what looked like wine rested in an adjacent cooling vessel. A pair of candles, in tall jeweled candlesticks, cast warm flickering light across the room. Soft music played in the background, adding to the romantic ambiance.

"Han, what's going on?"

"Just like Red said," Han grinned roguishly as he closed the door behind them, "it's dinnertime."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Luke glided silently down the main corridor of the ambassadorial quarters, he sensed that Leia was already in his suite, with Han, and that Mara was waiting in her own suite. Waiting for him.

The door slid open just as he reached it, and Mara stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips, her slim figure dressed in loose pants and a sleeveless exercise tunic. Luke could tell that she was fighting to keep a smile from gracing her lovely face. She looked beautiful and sophisticated no matter what she was wearing, while Luke still felt like a second-rate farmer from a third-rate planet. _She and I are exactly alike in so many ways,_ he reflected, _yet we're completely opposite in so many others._

"Hi," he said shyly, stepping inside. _I'm ordinary; she's refined._

"About time," Mara scolded, but there was no malice in her voice. _Luke looks so noble in his Jedi uniform,_ she thought. _He is everything that is good and virtuous, while I'm tarnished and flawed. Every aspect of our relationship is a contradiction._ She gazed into the warmth of his ice blue eyes. _He is pure; I am tainted._

"Colonel Pima-Archa cornered me on the way back, wanting to discuss battle strategy," Luke answered, his eyes following the contours of her lips. _Firm; soft._ "What could I do?"

"You could say 'Sorry, I don't have time right now. Can I discuss it with you tomorrow?'" Mara moved closer and began undoing the clasp of his cloak. _Dominant; submissive._

"You know I'm terrible at saying no," Luke murmured, letting his cloak fall to the floor. _Willful; considerate._

"Pushover." _Accepting; defiant._

Luke shrugged in resignation. "I'm here now." He threaded his fingers through her silky hair. "And I suspect Han and Leia won't miss me until morning." _Passionate; gentle._

Mara reached up, brushing a stray lock from his forehead. "I'd say you'd probably be in big trouble if you showed your face over there." _Provocative; appeasing._

Luke's warm smile faded quickly. "If things go well, that is. From what Leia said last night ..." _Confident; doubtful._

"With the romantic mood Han was engineering, I don't see how she could turn him down." Mara let her hands trail across Luke's shoulders and down his chest. "And Leia did comment that my dress would make a good wedding dress." _Pessimistic; hopeful._

"Is that so?" A frown appeared on Luke's face. "You don't think she suspects ...?" _Optimistic; discouraged._

"No." Mara shook her head slightly. "I don't think so, unless you were going to say that she suspects you've turned into some kind of deviant who gets attached to women's clothing." _Teasing; sincere._

Luke's infectious grin returned, lighting up the room. "I've got a lot of salvage work to do on my reputation, don't I?" _Lively; grave._

"I don't envy you that task." A tingle ran through Mara as Luke caught her fingers, entwining them with his own. "I ordered extra food," she said, momentarily wondering why she had forgotten to chastise him for having to cater to Han's dining whims. "So we can eat in here." _Distracted; attentive._

"Good." Luke stroked her fingers softly, not looking at the meal cart. "I may be hungry, afterwards." _Impetuous; rational._

"Afterwards?" _Cunning; innocent._

"Um-hmm." _Intense; mellow._

Mara's practical side battled for her attention. "Were you able to get anywhere with the Regent?" _Realistic; idealistic._

"Couldn't even get in to see him." Luke leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Not much we can do about it tonight." _Casual; ordered._

"Luke, we do need to talk about the negotiations." _Authoritative; yielding._

"Sorry, I don't have time right now." Luke moved forward slowly, forcing Mara to back up. "Can I discuss it with you tomorrow?" _Absolute; incomplete._

"I suppose we can put it off that long." She moaned lightly as Luke trailed light kisses down her neck. Practicality could wait. _Tough; vulnerable._

"Pushover," he breathed, kneading her back with his fingertips. _Rigid; flexible._ She excited him in a way he'd never dreamed possible.

Mara slid one hand across the fasteners to Luke's sleeveless outer tunic. "Shall I divest you of your vest?" _Transparent; opaque._

Luke's face dimpled once more in a warm smile. "Oh, what a silver tongue we have tonight." _Tart; sweet._

Mara made a very unladylike snort. "Right. I've been waiting here for hours thinking up witty remarks to dazzle you with." _Genial; cynical._

"Words are not what I'm expecting you to dazzle me with." He pulled her tighter against him. _Blunt; tactful._

"Why do you always wear so many layers of clothes?" Mara teased, pushing Luke's vest off his shoulders. _Harmonious; chafing._

"Hmm... To prolong the pleasure of having you remove them?" He ran one finger across the waistband of her pants. _Bashful; bold._

_Habitual; spontaneous._ "Maybe we should adjourn to the bedchamber," Mara whispered, her throat going dry. _Cautious; carefree._ At any given time, any word could describe either of them.

"Too far." Luke pushed her down beneath him on the couch. The roles that defined them were constantly shifting. "We'll save it for round two." _Awkward; graceful._

"Round—" _Anxious ..._

The rest of Mara's reply was muffled as Luke cut her off with a fierce kiss, fanning the flames of passion between lovers newly wed. Their bodies pressed deeper into the musan-leather cushions – the creaking of the expensive upholstery went completely unnoticed. _Content._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dodging furniture and ornamental plants, Leia hurried across the common room, but she was having a hard time catching up with Han's long strides. Han hadn't been disappointed when Leia turned down his proposal of marriage.

He'd been furious.

"Han, wait!"

"I'm gonna kill him," the Corellian bellowed, not slowing his pace in the least. "I'm gonna strangle him, and then I'm gonna kill him."

"Han, he didn't—"

Han paused in the middle of the hallway, pointing his finger into Leia's face. "You said you asked him for advice, and then you said you wouldn't marry me." He turned and snapped off the cover to Mara's door control, effortlessly twisting the wires necessary to open the door. "What am I supposed to think?" he growled, sweeping into the suite before Leia could stop him.

The sight that met Leia's gaze inside the room stopped both her and Han in their tracks, however. From a reclining position on the couch, Mara was pushing Luke off the top of her, and he landed on the floor with a resounding thud. Most of him, anyway. His right hand was hidden beneath her tunic, and Luke was struggling to pull it out.

"Move it or lose it ... again, Skywalker." Mara's face was flushed red as she glared at her obviously-more-than-a-friend companion.

"My fingers are caught in your ... The material's ... twisted ..." With a grunt, Luke managed to extricate his hand before Mara made good on her threat. It was only then that he embarrassedly faced his audience.

"What in blazes is going on here!" Han exclaimed.

Leia gave Han a sideways glance before turning back to see Mara straightening her tunic and Luke, still half-lying on the floor, haphazardly trying to fasten his own tunic closed. She thought it was pretty obvious what was going on.

"Uh, I can explain—" Luke began before Mara interrupted.

"We're not the ones who need to be giving explanations," Mara said tersely. "Don't we have any privacy? What are _you_ doing over _here_?"

"I'm here to throttle _him_." Kicking the Jedi cloak out of the way, Han lunged forward to loom over Luke's sprawled-out body.

"Me? What'd I do?"

Han's immediate reply was to grab Luke by the upper arms and haul him up against the wall. "Don't you act so blasted innocent. The first mistake I made was listening to Chewie and Winter. The second was thinking I could trust you." Han's livid face was mere centimeters from Luke's calm one. "I confide in you that I'm going to propose," he continued, undaunted by Luke's lack of reaction, "I even swallow my pride and ask your permission, and you ... you go right behind my back and tell her to turn me down!"

"It wasn't like that!" Mara and Leia shouted simultaneously, then stared at each other. There was no mistaking the fiercely protective expression on Mara's face as she tugged Han's arm away from Luke, ignoring the 'I can defend myself' look in Luke's flashing blue eyes.

"Luke told you about this?" Leia asked incredulously.

"He tells me everything," Mara snapped. "He relayed the whole conversation to me immediately after he talked to you." She stepped between Luke and Han, forcing Han to relinquish his hold on Luke completely. "If Leia turned you down, it wasn't because of anything Luke said."

"Mara—" Luke tried to get a word in, but Han's retort to Mara cut him off.

"And why should I believe you?" he scoffed. "You haven't been truthful since the day we met you."

"Wait a minute." Leia laid a hand on Han's arm to silence him, but her attention was focused on Mara. To her surprise, she felt no indignation that Luke had betrayed her confidence by divulging their discussion. Instead, it was the wording of Mara's declaration that had caught her notice. "What do you mean, _immediately_ after he talked to me? It was the middle of the night. Luke went back to bed." Her gaze shifted to her brother, who had moved out from Mara's shadow. "You got back up and came over here for a midnight chat?"

"No," he muttered, so softly that Leia had to strain to hear his answer.

"But ..." Leia trailed off as comprehension dawned. Her gaze shifted between Luke and Mara. "You were sleeping with Luke," she said. It was more of a statement than an accusation. In light of what she'd just witnessed, Leia knew she shouldn't be surprised.

"Every chance I get." Mara's chin tilted upward, as if daring anyone to disapprove.

Han momentarily forgot his own anger as this new drama began unfolding. "So we were right all along?" His eyes narrowed at Luke. "Why the big charade? You sat right here," he pointed to a nearby chair, "and denied any involvement with her. Your conscience burdened that heavily that you couldn't admit to what you've been up to?"

"I didn't lie. Not exactly." Luke slipped one arm around Mara's tense shoulders, but Leia couldn't perceive that the woman relaxed any. "At least, from a certain point of view," he added in a whispered voice.

Han slapped one hand to his forehead and plopped into the same chair to which he'd just pointed. "He's your crazy brother," he said to Leia. "You figure it out."

Leia let a discerning eye fall on her brother and his ... his what? Girlfriend? Lover? Had Luke fallen in love with her? Did she love him? Was she capable of love? Leia gently laid a hand on Luke's arm. "Luke, can you explain to us what's going on?"

"It's complicated," Luke muttered, his posture stiff.

"You've already ruined this whole evening," Han proclaimed in frustration. "Why not continue your streak by confusing the hell out of us?"

Leia shot Han a 'Be quiet' look, then turned back to Luke. "You asked us to trust you, and trust her. Yet you couldn't trust us to handle the fact that you have an intimate relationship with her. Luke, we would've understood."

Luke stood his ground. "Would you have? You came busting in here, ready to drag Mara off to prison before you even heard her side."

"You're right." Leia's voice faltered slightly. "I was just so worried that she would hurt you. But Luke, why didn't you think you could tell us back on Coruscant that you and Mara were involved? We didn't know her background then."

"Because nothing was going on between us on Coruscant."

Leia frowned, feeling puzzled. "Are you saying you started sleeping together only after arriving on Lorrd?"

"No, I didn't say that."

Leia's mind was racing. Luke was proficient at talking in circles, but this was getting ridiculous. _After Coruscant, but before Lorrd?__ That only left ..._ Leia's eyes widened in disbelief. "You just elected to stop off on the way to a very important treaty negotiation, and start having a love affair?" She gave him a hard look. "Did you really have trouble with the B-wing, or did you lie about that, too?"

"We don't have to answer that!" Mara bit out.

"Yes, we do," Luke interjected. He rubbed his eyes wearily, still clasping Mara's hand. "The B-wing did break down, and it did take us ten days to get it fixed."

"So to kill time waiting on repair parts, you decided to hop into bed together." Han shook his head and emitted a deep guttural laugh. "I gotta admit, kid, I didn't think you had it in you."

Luke's somber eyes flicked toward Han. Then taking a deep breath, he gazed unflinchingly at Leia. She got the distinct impression that he was imploring her for forgiveness. But forgiveness for what? "Actually, first we decided to—"

A loud, all-too-recognizable explosion cut off Luke's last words, violently shaking the room.

They were under attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**As promised, one marriage revelation coming right up…**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Nine **

Leia steadied herself against the nearest chair as the blast shook the room. Han was already thumbing on his comlink.

"Chewie? Lando? Answer, stang it!" Han muttered a couple of choice Corellian oaths as he changed the frequency. "Lando?" You there?"

A burst of static issued from the handheld device, followed by Lando's voice. "Han! Good to— Look out, Chewie!" An angry Wookiee roar could be heard in the background.

"Lando! What's going on? Where are you?"

Mara looked up as she finished strapping a wicked-looking blaster onto her forearm. She, like Luke, already had her lightsaber dangling from her belt. Leia could've sworn they were not wearing the Jedi weapons when they'd been frolicking on the couch.

Han headed for the door as Lando's garbled reply filled the room.

"Chewie and I ... in the central market, about halfw ... tween the palace ... ship. Small fighters ... strafing runs. We—"

A second loud blast, this one sounding closer, muffled the rest of Lando's report. Power to the building was suddenly lost, plunging the suite into total darkness – a situation which was quickly rectified by the glowing blade of Luke's lightsaber.

"It must be the Argazdans attacking," Luke deduced, leading the way into the corridor. "The war's finally reached the city."

"We need to get to the _Falcon_," Han said as he punched at the door controls to Luke's suite, and belatedly realized that no power meant no working controls. "Damn!" he swore, pounding his fist on the door. "I have to get my blaster!"

Debris fell from the ceiling as yet another explosion thundered overhead. In the dim glow of Luke's blade, Leia could see the worry in Han's eyes as she crouched along a wall. "I'm all right," she assured him.

"I want you on the _Falcon_ where it's safe," he insisted. "And the sooner the better." He glanced at the closed door, clearly torn between retrieving his blaster and getting Leia out of the building.

"I'll get you inside!" Luke shouted over the escalating din of wailing sirens. "Leia and Mara can go on ahead."

Leia knew time was of the essence. The government sector, of which they were in the midst, would continue to be Argazda's main target. "'Bout time you came up with a plan for getting out," she said to Luke with a wink. She turned to Mara, but the woman's attention was fixed solely on Luke. Leia unabashedly watched as a cryptic exchange quickly passed between the pair, followed by Mara leaning in close to Luke.

"Take care of yourself, Jedi," Mara said softly, kissing him on the lips. Holding her lightsaber out to one side, she switched on the azure blade.

"You, too," he returned, his lambent eyes shining brightly in the glow of the sparkling swords.

With an impassive glance toward Leia, Mara took off down the corridor, nimbly jumping over the broken halves of a statue toppled from its perch. As Leia hurried to catch up, she realized she'd left Han standing open-mouthed by the door without so much as a goodbye. Ducking beneath the buckled doorframe leading into the building's foyer, she focused on the rapidly moving silhouette of her guide. When had their roles switched so drastically?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Without a word, Luke plunged his blade into the face of the door to his suite. He could feel Han's eyes studying him.

"So this thing with you and Jade ... It's serious?"

Luke nodded, keeping his concentration on the opening that he was cutting. "Yes." He finished the oval cut just as another explosion echoed overhead, then pushed the section inward with his foot. "It's serious." As Luke stuck his head through the hole, his attention was immediately caught by a flickering glow in the middle of the dark room. "Blast it!"

Han followed right behind as Luke bolted toward the makeshift dining table. One of the candles had fallen over, igniting the tablecloth. Han blew out the second candle as Luke quickly smothered the flames. The last thing he needed, Luke thought, was to have to contend with another building on fire.

"Okay, let's go," Han said as he finished checking the charge on his blaster and shoved it into its holster.

As Luke headed back toward the door, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Han pause and pick something up off the floor.

"I may need this, someday," Han said brusquely, pocketing the small jewel-case. "If I can avoid any more Jedi interference."

"Listen, Han—"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Han bit out. He charged past Luke into the corridor, despite the fact that Luke held the only light source. "Ow!"

Luke shook his head and retreated through the mutilated door, only to find Han ruefully rubbing his forehead.

"Don't suppose you got any glow rods in your room?"

"Sorry," Luke replied. "Left 'em on the ship."

Han scowled as he stared down the pitch black hallway. "All right, you lead."

Luke had taken only a couple steps in the direction that Mara and Leia had headed when the biggest attack yet caused the building to quake violently. He and Han covered their heads as the ceiling in front of them collapsed, effectively blocking the passageway.

Han swatted at the dust roiling through the air, then looked over as Luke coughed harshly. "You okay?"

"Yea—" Luke coughed once more, trying to clear his throat. "Yeah." He held his lightsaber up to the top of the mound of debris. "I don't think we can get out this way."

Han yanked a piece of ceiling tile down, causing more dust to stir. "Can't you cut through it?"

"It'd take awhile," Luke replied grimly. "Easier to go out the back way," he added, turning around to peer down the far end of the corridor.

"That's _if_ we don't run into an even worse clog." The worried expression on Han's soot-streaked face intensified. "I only hope ..."

"They've only been gone a few minutes. I'm sure she's fine, Han," Luke said as they headed toward the rear of the building.

"But do you _know_ that?" Han stopped in his tracks and grabbed Luke's arm. "Can you, you know, _feel_ her? Feel that she's all right? She doesn't even have a comlink with her."

Luke knew how much Han hated admitting that the Force had its uses. And with the foul mood that Han was currently experiencing, it had to be doubly hard for him to ask Luke for help. A good blaster at your side couldn't ascertain that Leia was safe, though.

Nodding silently, Luke reached out with the Force. Mara's bright presence blossomed immediately, and he brushed her being in reassurance. She then withdrew, as if she also felt Han's anxiety and knew that was the reason for Luke's probe.

(Leia.) Luke directed the thought to his twin sister just as he'd first done at Bespin.

(Luke,) she replied in the same manner.

(Are you safe?) he sent. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that Leia only caught the last word. It would be enough.

(Yes,) her assurance carried through the Force.

(We'll see you at the ship,) Luke concluded the conversation. Again, if Leia heard just the final word, it would sufficiently convey his intent. He marveled to himself how he could carry on whole conversations with Mara through the Force, but it was a struggle for Leia to capture more than a word or two at a time. If only she'd give in and let him train—

"Well?" Han impatiently interrupted Luke's thoughts.

"She's fine," he answered as they reached the outside exit. The damage sustained by the building was even more noticeable here. Windows were shattered and the heavy ornate doors hung awry on their hinges. "They're both fine." Luke put his shoulder against one of the doors and pushed. "Mara wouldn't let anything happen to Leia. Besides, Leia's pretty capable of taking care of herself."

"Yeah. Right." Han scowled, despite Luke's allaying pronouncement. "Good thing, too, since she doesn't want me around."

"Han—"

"Told ya I didn't want to talk about it."

Still holding his lightsaber straight out in front of him, Luke turned to face Han. "We _are_ going to talk about it," he said, then realized how threatening his pose looked and lowered the blade.

Now that Luke unequivocally had Han's full attention, he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Han had no such qualms.

"Fine." The tall Corellian crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you, or did you not, seek out Leia and tell her not to marry me?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One eyebrow arched coolly, Mara gazed at Leia without saying a word.

"Oh, that man!" Leia said, knowing fully who was behind Luke's contact. "Han thinks he has to constantly protect me."

"He's concerned about you," Mara replied. "Skywalker's the same way about me, even though he knows better," she added, looking away.

Leia stared contemplatively at her companion. This was the most Mara had ever opened up to her. "I guess men are all alike," she commented lightly. "Whether they're Jedi or scoundrels."

This last statement finally brought a shadow of a smile from Mara. It was a start, Leia thought. She'd crack Mara's hardened shell if it was the last thing she did, and find out just what it was inside the solemn woman that had so captivated her brother. Because knowing Luke like she thought she did, there had to be more to Mara Jade than just a pretty face and a Force-strong, sensuous body. Surely there had to be more.

There was a break in the nearby bombardment, and Mara immediately sprang into action, darting from one darkened refuge to another.

Leia wasted no time in following her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I did not seek her out," Luke responded, sidestepping the cardinal question.

"Junior ..." Han growled, stretching out the word much longer than its two syllables warranted.

"She came to me," Luke began resignedly, knowing he owed Han a full explanation. "She asked for my advice, and I gave it to her. I did _not_ disclose to her your intent."

"Hold on here." Han shook his head in understandable puzzlement. "How could she ask your advice about marrying me if she didn't know I was going to ask her?" He narrowed his eyes at Luke. "And don't tell me it was one of those Jedi things."

Luke's brow furrowed in thought. He had asked himself that very question after the fateful conversation with his sister. "Maybe it was," he murmured. "Not exactly a 'Jedi' thing, but more than the clichéd woman's intuition." He hurriedly continued when Han let out a frustrated groan. "Leia has the Force in her, you can't deny that, Han. Her perceptions are sharper than most people's. She may not have actually experienced visions of future events, but she has premonitions. She—"

"All right, all right." Han held up his hands in surrender. "So she _guessed_ correctly. All I want to know is, what did she say to you, and what did _you tell her_?" he said, poking Luke's chest to punctuate his last three words.

Luke allowed a wry grin to creep onto his face. "You do realize that bullying me won't work anymore."

Han theatrically rolled his eyes. "What I realize is that you're stalling."

"Okay." Luke scanned the adjacent courtyard through the haze of smoke. "Though I'm sure Leia meant for our conversation to be kept confidential."

"I swear I'm gonna strangle you."

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Han's frustrated expression, and capitulated. "All right. In a spryshell, it was more of a 'what-if' conversation ..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The pungent smell of smoke wafted through the air as Mara and Leia zigzagged their way across the palace compound. Leia had pointed out the general direction that they needed to travel to reach the _Millennium Falcon_. Unfortunately, the _Falcon_'s hanger was located on the other side of what seemed to be the hardest hit section of the government district. All around them shouting and screaming pierced the night, escalating with each new attack. So far the blitz had been strictly from the air, with small fighters targeting the heart of Lorrd's royal and military edifices.

"Through there." Leia pointed over Mara's shoulder toward a narrow alleyway tucked behind the servants' quarter. "It's a shortcut we found."

Mara nodded her understanding and cautiously entered the dark passageway. Two serving girls ran blindly past them, seemingly not noticing Mara's lightsaber in their terror.

Moments later, Mara felt a chill run down her spine. "Take cover!" she shouted to Leia. Both women ducked into the shelter of the nearest doorway as a flash of brilliance lit up the alley and lasers ripped along the path they had just vacated. While the dust settled, Mara peered into the night sky as retaliatory strikes by Lorrdian forces found their targets.

"C'mon," Mara said, gesturing for Leia.

"Wait." Leia stood motionless in the doorway, her head turned toward the interior of the building. "Do you hear something?"

"No, but ..." Mara came closer and reached out with the Force. "Someone's in pain." Following the tendril of distress that she could feel, Mara entered without hesitation. The building had been hit hard; inner walls were buckled and furnishings were toppled. Emergency lighting had sparked to life at intermittent intervals.

As Mara reached the end of a long hallway, she and Leia could clearly hear feeble cries for help. Rushing inside a small bedchamber, they found a middle-aged woman pinned beneath an overturned wardrobe. The woman's face brightened with hope as Mara's lightsaber bathed the chamber in blue-white light. Leia knelt next to the unfortunate servant, offering comfort in a soothing voice.

The woman's dark eyes bespoke her gratitude to Leia, then shifted to Mara. "You're one of those Jedi, aren't you?" she rasped. "I took a peek at you and the young man when you were walking along the promenade."

"Yes," Mara replied briskly, studying the heavy wardrobe. She lowered her blade in readiness. "I can just take out a section—"

A strangled moan from the woman stopped her. Mara was surprised to see agitation clearly overshadowing the woman's previous look of pain.

"You're not going to cut it, are you?"

Confusion stilled Mara's hand. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"But ... but ..." The woman looked to Leia, as if hoping she would understand. "It's been passed down in my family since my great-great-grandmother."

Mara felt proud that she was able to refrain from rolling her eyes. Sentimentality was not her forte.

"It will be all right." Leia patted the woman's shoulder, then glanced up at Mara. "We'll think of ... something."

"Well, then, it's plan B, I guess." Mara looked pointedly at Leia. "I'll lift, you pull."

Leia's eyes widened. "You can't lift something this heavy!"

"I meant with the Force."

Leia glanced at the offending piece of furniture again, then back at Mara. "But still ... It's so big."

Mara shook her head. "Surely Skywalker has favored you with the 'size matters not' lecture."

"More than once."

"He does tend to repeat himself," Mara said, smiling to herself. She sized up the wardrobe one more time. "All right, let's give it a try." Mara looked up, catching herself. "I mean, let's _do_ it."

Leia chuckled lightly, obviously sharing Mara's teasing gibe at Luke's endless reiterations of Yoda's teachings, then braced herself as she cupped her hands under the woman's arms. "Ready when you are."

Mara nodded and let her eyelids drift half-closed. Slightly raising one hand, she pictured the wardrobe lifting ... lifting ...

"Got her!"

Leia's shout broke Mara's concentration, and the wardrobe dropped back to the floor with a resounding thud. It was all in one piece, though, thank you very much, Mara thought with no small amount of satisfaction. Leia was already helping the woman shakily to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Leia asked.

"Yes ... yes, I think so." Still holding onto Leia's arm, the woman took a few tentative steps.

The building shook violently at that moment, reminding all of them that the danger was far from over. From down the long corridor, Mara could hear the hails of workers looking for survivors.

"Down here!" Leia called, stepping out into the hallway and waving for attention.

Two brightly garbed rescue workers soon appeared, and Mara recognized one of them as a low-level military cadet who had been present when she and Luke where practicing in the simulators.

"Jedi Jade?" the young cadet asked. "What are you doing here? And who ..." He looked at Leia curiously.

"I'm doing what I can to help," Mara said. "And this is ... a friend of mine." She purposely didn't look Leia's direction.

The rescued woman reached out to clasp first Leia's hands, then Mara's free hand. "I'm forever in your debt."

"You're welcome," Leia answered.

"You'd better all get out of here while you still can," Mara advised, shrugging off the servant's display of gratitude.

The woman apparently agreed and shuffled toward the doorway, flanked by the rescue workers. As she exited, Mara could hear her mumbling to herself "Wait till the girls hear about this ..."

Mara let out a relieved sigh. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look around and see if anyone else is trapped." Leia's startled look didn't escape Mara's sharp eye. _Does she think I'm heartless?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"... and so that's it," Luke concluded. "It's not that she doesn't want to marry you. It's more about the timing."

"Yeah, that's more or less what she told me." Han rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. "But you could've been more encouraging, ya know. You got something against people being married?"

"No, of course not." Luke hoped Han wouldn't notice the nervous hitch in his voice that kept threatening to surface.

"'Cause one of these days you're gonna feel like settling down, and you wouldn't appreciate me talking your bride out of it."

Instead of answering, Luke occupied himself with aiming his lightsaber toward a darkened alcove they were passing, as if looking for any injured beings.

"Luke ..."

"I want to make sure there's no one hurt or trapped in any of these—"

"You'd sense it if there were," Han interrupted with a growl. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" He reached forward and spun Luke around.

Luke put on the best impassive face he could manage. "I don't know what you're talking about." Han was one of the few people that he could rarely fool.

"Yes, you do. Every time I say anything about you getting married someday, you go all Jedi on me. You either clam up, or change the subject." Han stared at Luke, his shrewd hazel eyes narrowing. "You're thinking about getting married, aren't you?"

"It's crossed my mind," Luke answered. He couldn't really justify why he was being so evasive. Hadn't he started to blurt out the truth in Mara's suite when the attack began? Did it really matter that much to him if Han knew before Leia?

"You're actually considering asking your own assassin to marry you?" Han's head tilted back as he roared in laughter. "I always knew you were crazy. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were a cocky, crazy kid hanging out with a crazy old man."

Luke gave Han a hard look that stopped Han's rant.

"Don't tell me you already asked her?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Luke looked Han squarely in the eye.

"I've already married her."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So you consider yourself a Jedi?" Leia asked as she and Mara walked back down the hallway, checking each room they passed.

"Jedi-in-training." Mara stuck her head into a small bedchamber, then stepped back quickly as a furry pitten scampered out.

"You actually intend to become a full Jedi?"

Mara stopped in her tracks and turned to face her companion. "You don't believe me?"

Leia tilted her chin up in challenge. "You have to admit it's a lot to swallow. From Imperial assassin to a guardian of peace and justice."

Mara narrowed her eyes at the former princess. She could sense no fear of her in Leia, even though Mara carried two weapons and Leia had none. "Luke trusts me."

"Luke trusts everyone; that's hardly an incentive to believe you."

"You think that little of his judgment?"

Leia let a small sigh escape. "No," she admitted in a subdued voice. "He's usually a very good judge of character. I just ... I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He won't. Not by me, ever. Leia, I did not seduce him in order to deceive him." Mara smiled wryly. "And he did not seduce me just to lure me into agreeing to become a Jedi."

"I should hope not." Leia finally relaxed, and Mara could tell she was fighting to keep a grin off her face. "That would hardly be the recruiting method I'd expect him to use."

"Me, either," Mara murmured, laughing inside. She doubted Leia knew how shy her brother really was.

"I want to believe you, Mara." Brown eyes focused intently through the blue-white glow of Mara's lightsaber. "For Luke's sake."

"Then you needn't worry, Your Highness." Mara turned and once more began her inspection of each adjoining room. "There is nothing more important to me than Luke's happiness." She didn't look behind her, but it was several seconds before light footsteps began following her once more.

The conversation at that point dwindled to a few brief exchanges, mainly reporting the absence of any injured or trapped residents. Leia had found a glow rod in a storage closet, enabling her to put some space between her and Mara. And Mara knew they both needed that space right now. Leia's turbulent emotions were broadcasting loud and clear. It was no secret that the Alderaanian woman was fiercely protective of her brother. Mara knew she needed to earn Leia's trust; she owed it to Luke to not be the cause of a rift between him and his sister. Mara's 'people skills,' however, were sorely lacking. Well, no one had ever accused Mara Jade of backing down from a challenge. The fact that she was now Mara Skywalker shouldn't deter her from facing the music, and befriending her new sister-in-law.

―――

As she followed Leia into a large dining hall, Mara could feel a niggling at the back of her mind. Something wrong had happened here, or something wrong was _going to_ happen. Mara stared at Leia, who was approaching the center of the room, and the sensation of danger intensified tenfold. She scanned the room – support beams in the center were cracked and the wooden floor swayed slightly under Leia's footsteps.

"Leia, hold up!" she called as she rushed forward.

The sound of what must have been a proton torpedo reverberated throughout the building, drowning out Leia's answer. Just as Mara neared Leia's side, the ceiling above them groaned. Mara barely had time to cover her head when suddenly the floor beneath her feet gave way, and both women tumbled into an inky blackness.

* * *

**I never promised that there wouldn't be any more cliffhangers, did I**? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Didn't want to leave you all hanging any longer, though it may be a couple more days before I have time to put up the next chapter.**** Thanks to all who reviewed the last one.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Ten **

Han made a showy pretense of cleaning out one ear. "I think all this laser fire has affected my hearing. I could've sworn you said you were married to Mara Jade."

Luke gritted his teeth and braced himself for the backlash. "I did. I am."

"Aw, kid." Han ran a hand through his hair. "Just cause you've been in bed with her doesn't mean you had to go and marry her."

"I love her, Han, and she loves me. We wanted to get married, the opportunity came up, and we took it."

"Just like that." Han leaned back against the outside wall of the building they were passing. "So you just happened to cross flight paths with an officiator somewhere between Coruscant and here, and thought 'What the heck, let's get hitched.'"

"It was on the planet where we landed for ship repairs," Luke muttered. He wasn't about to mention that the wedding came about because the villagers wanted a couple to marry so their harvest would be blessed. He was already feeling the same way that he had when Uncle Owen chewed him out for busting up his skyhopper.

"Oh, well, that's different," Han said sarcastically. "It was the B-wing's fault."

"I thought you'd be happy for me," Luke said quietly, holding Han's gaze until the older man looked away. Luke didn't look back up until he felt Han's hand on his shoulder.

"It's just gonna take me awhile to get used to the idea, kid." Han gave Luke's shoulder a friendly shake, then folded his arms officiously. "But don't you know you're supposed to consult with me before doin' something like that?"

"Consult with you? I—" Luke's annoyance was suddenly replaced by anxiety as a jolt of panic, then pain, speared into his Force-sense. "Mara!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thoughts came randomly to Leia as she struggled to clear her mind – _her body hurt; the floor had given way; it was dark; Mara had shouted to warn her; dark – where was Mara's lightsaber?; where ... Mara!_

"Mara!" Leia tried to call out, but her voice emerged as a whisper, echoing in the darkness. "Mara, where are you?"

A moan came in answer, somewhere to Leia's right.

"Mara? Are you all right?" Leia attempted to drag herself toward Mara's voice, and immediately discovered that her left wrist felt broken. She pushed aside the throbbing pain and held her wrist as still as she could.

There was a shuffling sound from across the room as Mara stirred.

"Leia?"

"I'm here," Leia answered shakily, checking for any further injuries and sighing in relief when she found none. "I think my glow rod must've broken on the way down." She shook the instrument one more time, then laid it aside. "Do you still have your lightsaber?"

"I ... Hold on."

Leia could hear Mara begin to rummage around in the darkness, then suddenly fall silent.

"Mara? What's wrong?"

After a few moments, Mara replied "It's Skywalker, checking up on me. On us," she amended. "I told him not to worry, that we just ran into a slight delay."

"You can communicate with him telepathically from this far away?" Leia asked, now more certain of all the instances where she had suspected Luke and Mara of having silent conversations. "I thought perhaps it was only when you were close together."

"We seem to have a bond that allows us to ... well, we're not sure how far it extends," Mara replied. "Anyway, I convinced him that we were fine, and that they didn't need to come charging in for the rescue."

"And they agreed? You're more skilled than I thought." Leia looked upward, trying to gauge how far they'd fallen, but all she could see was a dark cloud of dust. "So, _is_ this only a slight delay?"

"I can answer that better when I find my saber." Mara resumed her search, but Leia didn't think it sounded like Mara had stood up. "Blast, where did it go?"

"Luke claims he can call his to his hand even when he can't see it."

"I don't doubt it." Mara sighed loudly, almost as if groaning. "He hasn't taught me that trick yet."

"Something about he focuses on it in his mind, visualizes it in his hand, and poof, it flies right into his grasp."

"Luke said 'poof'?"

"He might not have used that exact word," Leia admitted, chuckling to herself.

Leia's attempt at humor had the desired effect, and Mara snickered in laughter, though Leia wasn't quite sure _why_ she was trying to humor the former assassin.

"All right, I'm visualizing."

Leia held her breath and reached out with her fledgling Force sense, hoping to feel a residual of Mara's efforts. But she couldn't contain her gasp of surprise when a rattle sounded nearby and soon Mara's face appeared, illuminated by the bluish glow of her lightsaber. Leia remembered the astonishment she'd felt when Luke revealed several months ago that he had given his first saber to the young woman who'd faced the Emperor with him, a woman he'd just met. It was one of several actions that had suggested to Leia at the time that there was more between the couple than Luke had let on. Well, it wasn't as though Leia wanted anything to do with the weapon, even if Anakin Skywalker hadn't yet been Vader when he'd wielded it.

"What do you know?" Mara sounded almost surprised. "It worked."

"You didn't think it would?" One of Luke's frequent lectures centered on not doubting oneself when practicing the Force.

"Luke has a closer connection with this lightsaber than I do." Mara shrugged lightly and busied herself with examining their surroundings.

_Maybe you have a close enough connection with him,_ Leia thought to herself. But she said nothing, and followed Mara's lead in studying their predicament.

It didn't look promising.

From the limited range of the lightsaber, the two women determined they'd crashed through two floors, landing in what appeared to be some type of storage cellar. Crates and boxes were scattered around them, many of which had obviously fallen from shelves along the duracrete walls. Some were broken open, with a variety of foodstuffs mixing with the dust and debris. Splintered pieces of flooring covered everything, their jagged edges jutting ominously from the rubble.

Leia let out a disappointed groan when she finally spied what she'd been searching for. The remains of a wooden staircase lay crumpled in one corner, and as Mara aimed her blade to the edge of what was left of the ceiling, they could just make out the stairway opening. No doors were visible along any of the walls. There was nowhere to go but up.

"Can you sense anyone close by?" Leia asked, reaching out with the Force as much as she was able. She couldn't detect any life forms, but she did notice that the laserfire sounded more distant.

"No," Mara replied after a slight pause. "The building seems to be empty." She pressed her lips into a straight line, grimacing as she lightly rubbed one ankle. "Any ideas?"

"I'm working on it." Leia narrowed her gaze at Mara. "Is your ankle broken?"

"Just twisted, I think," Mara said dismissively. She flicked a glance back, noticing how Leia cradled her wrist. "What about you?"

"It might be broken." She glanced at the scratches on Mara's bare arms, then looked down at the rips in her own jumpsuit. "I guess we're lucky that we weren't injured any worse."

"I cushioned our fall as much as I could with the Force," Mara said.

Leia was impressed in spite of herself. The two-story fall could have killed them. "Ah, that's right. No such thing as luck."

Mara shook her head with a smirk. "Do you want me to contact Skywalker again? You know he'd come running in an instant."

Leia regarded the other woman, knowing how independently she always carried herself. "Do you want Luke to come?"

A myriad of emotions played across Mara's shadowy face ― longing, affection, pride. "I'd like to think we can get out of this mess by ourselves," she finally said. "He already had to come rescue me once." At Leia's confused look, she continued. "On the planet we landed on. I was hiking to the village, to look for a part for the B-wing, while Luke did other repair work on it." She paused and shifted her position, carefully stretching out her injured leg. "I foolishly fell down a ravine and was knocked unconscious. Luke ran all day to reach me."

Leia noted that Mara had been increasingly calling Luke by his first name, a seemingly rare occurrence for her. And Leia didn't voice her wonder at how Luke knew that Mara was injured – no doubt it was due to that cryptic bond they shared. A bond apparently more potent than the one she herself shared with her twin.

"It was winter there, and I was suffering from hypothermia. Not to mention spraining this same ankle." Mara reached down to rub her ankle once more. "He saved my life," she finished quietly.

"I think he considers rescuing damsels in distress his specialty," Leia joked lightly. "His term, not mine," she added at Mara's scowl.

Mara nodded, then looked overhead at the gaping hole that had been the ceiling. "Too far to jump, with this blasted ankle."

"I know I can't jump that high," Leia said, struggling to her feet. "Could you levitate me up there?"

"Maybe." Mara pulled herself up to sit atop a nearby crate. "But then levitating myself that far, I'm not too sure about. And since ..." She gave Leia a pointed frown.

"And since I do well to levitate a datapad," Leia finished matter-of-factly. She glanced around at the assorted crates and canisters, then up at the ceiling. "Time for Plan B?"

"Time for Plan B," Mara repeated dispassionately. A disapproving glare crossed her soot-streaked face. "If you'd let Luke train you, we wouldn't be in this hole. You would've sensed the danger in time to avoid it."

"I did feel that something was wrong, but I didn't ..." Leia paused, knowing deep down that Mara was correct. "You're right, I should take the time to learn more about the Force. I'm just so busy all the time."

"You took the time to come chasing after Luke when you thought he was in danger," Mara returned.

"I owed it to him to make sure—"

"You owe it to him to accept your Force heritage," Mara chastised. "You say you don't want to see him hurt? It hurts him every time you deny your father, deny that the Force is strong in you."

Leia stared at the red-haired woman. _Who is Mara Jade to be lecturing me?_

"Who am I?" Mara blurted out. She ignored Leia's indignant look at sensing her thoughts, and rushed on. "If anyone has cause to regret being endowed with the Force, it's me. It was the reason Palpatine took me, and trained me to be his Hand. It was the reason I was his best assassin, and his brainwashed servant." Mara's voice shook slightly. "It took your brother to show me that the Force wasn't to blame, wasn't something to be ashamed of ― that it could be used for good just as easily as for evil." She drew a breath, and continued. "I know people will criticize him for training me to be a Jedi, especially when my background is revealed. But I vow ..." Mara's green eyes blazed defiantly. "I vow never to shatter his faith in me."

For one of the few times in her life, Leia was stunned speechless. This wasn't just Luke's rhetoric; this was Mara talking from her heart. Any doubts Leia may have still had about Mara's loyalties were quickly ebbing into oblivion. And the realization began to creep in that embracing the Force would not turn her into another Darth Vader.

All business once more, Mara stood up and limped over to some of the larger boxes. "We'll begin with these bigger ones on the bottom." Mara glanced Leia's direction. Wedging the lightsaber hilt between two sacks of grain, she pulled a dishtowel from a stack of linens. "Come here."

Leia picked her way across the room, a vague sense of Mara's intentions making itself clear. Her suspicion was proved right as Mara folded the cloth into a triangle, making a sling for Leia's wrist. "Thanks."

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Mara began shoving a crate into position, and Leia hurried to help. In her own unique way, Mara was making an effort at forming a rapport between the two of them. Leia was determined not to be outdone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean, a slight delay?"

"Just what I said." Luke began walking again. "They had a mishap, and they'll get to the _Falcon_ as soon as they can."

Han began muttering under his breath, and Luke made little attempt to decipher Han's ranting.

"Stang, I wish Leia had a comlink with her."

"You already said that, Han," Luke said dryly.

"I don't like relying on third-hand information," Han retorted. "Especially from someone with no more common sense than a bantha has."

"Don't you trust me to tell you the truth?" As soon as the words were out of Luke's mouth, he regretted them.

"The truth?" Han snorted loudly. "Like the dozen different tales you spouted about you and Jade? Not involved with her back on Coruscant, my foot. Next you'll be telling me you've never even slept with a woman until your wedding night."

Luke sighed, but didn't answer. What he did or didn't do wasn't any of Han's business, no matter how good a friend he was.

"Kid ..." Han stopped, an incredulous look on his face. He grabbed Luke by the upper arms, towering over him.

Luke winced in vexation. On second thought, maybe he should've made up a little white fib, just one more time.

"You ... never ..." Han snickered loudly, shaking his head. "Kid, I coulda fixed you up with a woman a dozen times over."

"No," Luke said defiantly, his chin tilted upward. "Han, it was the most wonderful night of our lives. That is not something I would want to experience with some stranger I'll never see again, or worse yet, some casual acquaintance that I pass in the hallway everyday."

"Okay, okay. Don't get so defensive."

Luke sighed quietly. "Look, I'm not judging, or criticizing, you or Leia or anyone else I know. Each person has their own path in life, and this was the right path for Mara and me."

"Mara, too? The Imperial assassin?" Han narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Luke rolled his eyes in exasperation. "The bond we share means it's impossible for us to lie to one another."

"If you say so, kid."

"And I'm not a kid anymore."

Han eyed him carefully, then broke into a grin. "No, I guess you're not."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two women coordinated their efforts in building a makeshift stairway out of their dungeon. Leia would locate appropriate-sized, sturdy containers and shove them with her foot to the corner of the room where the steps had been, Mara would levitate them onto the stack, then Leia would one-handedly straighten the boxes into position.

Luke had contacted Mara once again, just to make sure that she and Leia were still all right. Mara had sarcastically complained about Luke's overprotectiveness, but the expression on her face while 'talking' to him told Leia otherwise.

"Luke's a warm and caring person," Leia countered. "He deserves ..."

"Deserves better than me?" Mara kept her attention focused on the additional bag of mill-flour she was levitating to a spot underneath her ankle, to keep it elevated just a bit higher.

"I never see you smile, even when you're with him."

Mara finally gazed directly at Leia. "He makes my heart smile."

_But does he know that?_ Leia wondered. "Can I ask you something?"

A guarded look returned to Mara's face. "I suppose."

"Do you love my brother?" she asked bluntly. Leia had the feeling that any attempt at diplomacy would be wasted on this woman, even though their conversation so far had been considerably more amicable than usual. But she had to know the truth.

Mara's expression barely wavered, and her hesitation in answering was infinitesimal. "Yes. I do."

Leia has suspected— No, she had _hoped_ for that answer, for Luke's sake. What she hadn't really expected was Mara being so forthcoming with her admission. "Good," Leia replied succinctly, not knowing what else to say. "Good," she repeated softly to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han and Luke continued threading their way between the besieged buildings of the palace compound, stopping occasionally to give aid where they could. To Luke's relief, Han gradually let up on his taunting of Luke's new status as a married man. But that didn't mean he'd forgiven Luke for sabotaging his hoped-for engagement to Leia.

"The least you could do is have another little chat with your sister," Han said, stepping over a fallen piece of ornamental fencing. "You know, convince her what a great catch I am." He gave Luke a sly wink. "Tell her how wonderful married life is."

"I will, as soon as I've been married enough days to be able to appreciate it myself." Luke smiled wanly. "Han, would you really want to marry Leia knowing that someone had to talk her into it?"

"No," Han said resignedly. He gazed ahead at the distant columns of flame dotting the horizon. "I still think we need to track down the girls. If your, uh, _wife_ is anything like Leia, and I think she is, they're too stubborn to ask for our help even if they need it. I'll feel a lot better when we're all aboard the _Falcon_."

Luke barely heard him. A sense of dread filled Luke as they neared the location of Regent Ke'lor's offices ― offices he had left little more than an hour ago. "You go ahead," he quietly said to Han.

"What about you?"

"My place is not on the _Millennium Falcon_."

"What? You gonna fly that B-wing into battle?"

Luke shook his head, his gaze still fixed on the battered edifice in front of them. "No."

"Listen here, kid—"

"Leia and Mara were in the servants' quarters," Luke said distantly. "Mara said it was a long, barracks-type of building, near a short-cut that you and Leia took."

"Yeah, I think I know the place." Han stared at Luke, a worried expression on his face. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Han. I just feel I need to check out this building."

"All right," Han finally conceded. "As long as I don't have to come back looking for you next."

"You won't." Luke gestured for Han to get going, then turned to enter the crumbling doorway.

He had a really bad feeling about what he would find inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ziggurat of crates stretched two-thirds of the way to the hole in the ceiling when Leia noticed Mara wiping beads of perspiration from her brow. Leia's own clothes were soaked. Whoever said that princesses don't sweat hadn't seen one push and tug more than a dozen heavy boxes into place. And Leia had witnessed enough of Luke's mental exercises to know that continuous, strenuous use of the Force sapped a person's strength, too.

"Ready for a rest break?" Leia asked, breathing heavily as she found a seat on a plasteel barrel.

"I'm fine," Mara said.

Leia could read the proud contradiction in Mara's tired eyes.

"Let me rephrase – We're taking a rest break."

Mara nodded, pushing a damp strand of red-gold hair back from her face. She reached behind her head and began rebraiding her long thick tresses. Leia recalled that Mara's braid had already been half undone when she'd clambered off the couch in her suite. The slightly disconcerting thought suddenly flickered through Leia's mind that most likely Luke had been the one responsible for undoing the twisted coils. It was hard to imagine – no, she didn't _want_ to imagine – her shy brother being intimate with a woman. He always turned three shades of red whenever anyone introduced him to a new female recruit.

Not that Leia hadn't tried to fix him up on a date, especially after the death of the Emperor had brought the war to a precarious standstill. But Luke balked at the idea of going out with anyone she suggested. He always had a kilometer-long list of excuses, usually topped by an urgent need to practice his Force training. He did, however, always seem to find time to spend with Mara.

"By the way, Mara," Leia began tentatively, "I apologize for the way Han and I interrupted your ... uh ... evening with Luke."

Mara's hands stopped in the middle of looping one hank of hair over the other. She then nonchalantly continued her plaiting, as if Leia's comment hadn't thrown _her_ for a loop. "No apology necessary," she murmured, keeping her head bent down.

"Yes, but, I imagine you haven't had a lot of chances to spend time alone. I mean, if you really haven't been, hmm... together ... before leaving Coruscant."

Mara gave her a sharp look, as if she were about to berate Leia for not believing Luke's claim of when their relationship began. But then she seemed to reconsider. "No, not nearly enough chances," she said quietly.

Leia pursed her lips, wondering how far she could push Mara.

"Has Luke asked you to marry him yet?"

This time Mara's hands did fall away from her hair arranging. "What? Why? What makes you think he would?" she stammered.

"You two have already admitted that you're sleeping together." Leia shrugged lightly, though she was dying to hear Mara's answer. "Knowing Luke, he would feel honor bound to make it legal."

"I didn't think most men felt that way," Mara said evenly.

"Most men don't," Leia returned. "But this is Luke we're talking about. He's got honor oozing out of every pore."

"Do you think that's why Han asked you?" Mara asked, sidestepping the question.

"No. Well ... I don't think so." Leia's thoughts turned to her own topsy-turvy romance. "It's not that Han isn't honorable. He's just more surreptitious about it."

"He loves you."

"I know." More memories flitted through Leia – wonderful memories of recent days, ... and recent nights.

"And yet you turned down his marriage proposal," Mara said, jolting Leia back to reality. "That has to be hard on a man's ego."

"I didn't really turn him down, not completely." Leia clasped her hands, fingering the empty spot on her left hand where Han wanted to place a ring. "He was so sweet, so nervous. We were only halfway through our meal, and I could tell something was on his mind. He was fidgeting, and Han never fidgets. Suddenly, in middle of discussing the trade proposal with Lorrd, he got out of his chair and knelt down on one knee. And he just blurted out 'Marry me, Leia.' Just like that." Leia glanced over at Mara, who seemed to be listening with rapt attention. "You said earlier that Luke told you about the discussion I had with him last night." Leia winced inwardly, remembering that last night was yet another occasion when she'd unknowingly intruded on Luke and Mara.

"Yes, he told me," Mara said.

"Well, I tried to explain to Han that right now wasn't a good time to get married. Maybe in a few months, or next year, when the New Republic is better established."

Mara didn't seem impressed by Leia's justification for dashing Han's hopes and dreams. "So you put government above happiness."

"Did you not put the Emperor's commands above any consideration for your own happiness and well-being?"

"Yes, until I met Luke," Mara said. "But I wasn't allowed a choice. You are."

"I have responsibilities to the people of the New Republic."

"You have a responsibility to yourself, and to Han."

Leia pressed her lips into a straight line. She couldn't believe Mara Jade was trying to convince her to marry Han. Up until today, she wouldn't have thought there was a romantic bone in the woman's body. Leia narrowed her eyes at Mara, who sat staring back at her.

"You never answered my question," Leia said.

"Question?"

"Has Luke asked you to marry him?"

"Yes." The word was so soft that Leia had to strain to hear it. "He asked."

"And ...?" This was worse than trying to drag information out of Luke.

"Luke was supposed to tell you," Mara said in a rush of obvious exasperation. "He was starting to tell you, tonight, but he should have told you right away. He ... Oh ..." Mara halted her uncharacteristic babbling.

"Hold on, hold on." Leia leaned forward and laid a hand on Mara's arm. "Are you saying that you two are engaged?"

"No," Mara breathed. "Not exactly."

_Not exactly?_ What was that supposed to mean? On second thought, she and Han weren't exactly engaged either. Did Mara turn down Luke's proposal, just as she had Han's?

"Mara ..." Leia trailed off as she gazed at the gritty determination in Mara's eyes. The woman was warring with herself about whether to say any more or not, that much Leia could tell. Leia waited with as much patience as she could muster at the moment.

"We're already married," Mara finally said – simply, calmly, quietly. "We got married in Zembuhl, six days ago."

Leia hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath, and now she gasped loudly. The room spun in slow motion as she digested Mara's words. _Married ... Luke and Mara ... already married._ Leia's mouth formed the word 'What?' but no sound came forth. It was several more minutes of Mara's expectant stare boring into her before Leia was finally able to choke out "Oh, my stars!"

* * *

**And here you were all waiting for Luke to tell Leia the big news. :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks, everyone, for your continued reviews! Sorry that this comes later today than I planned. One thing you need in order to post is electricity! Now I ask your patience while I do a few individual replies:**

**GreatOne: **Plot bunnies are starting to nibble at my ankles. Motivation to actually write something is still elusive. :D

**Jedi-Princess: **Thanks. No, I'm far enough inland that all we get is the residual rain from the hurricanes. (And downed power lines, apparently.)

**Amy: **_except for Lando and Chewie, of course, whose only roles are raiding for snacks and barking, respectively)._ ― ― It's hard to have big parts for everyone. And poor Chewie, he's difficult to write. Why do you think they offed him in the books?

_I think there's a phrase along the lines of "so-and-so's attempt at humor got the desired effect." I believe it was repeated more than once, and is a little distracting._ ―― I do have a terrible habit of repeating phrases. For example, I realize now that Mara does entirely too much 'smirking.' I blame it partly on writing some of these sections so far apart that I forget that I used the same wording in a previous scene, and partly on my lack of imagination. You should have seen it before I caught some of these repetitions myself and deleted them. And even the pros get accused of this. People complain about Zahn's frequent 'she coolly arched an eyebrow' and 'she drew herself up to her full height.'

_The Lorrdians' names are a mouthful…_ ―― That's a canon thing. I kept the same pattern for their names that appeared in Han Solo's Revenge.

_And certain cliffhangers are good ("They were under attack"), but be careful with using too many, since it's starting to seem like a gimmick._ ―― You do realize that this story has been finished for over a year, and is already posted at several sites. It even managed to win Best Series at tf.n last year, flaws notwithstanding. So unfortunately it's too late to do any major rewrites.

_Zembuhl__ doesn't use credits, right?_ ― Ah, good catch. Now that I'll try to correct, at least on sites that I have some control over.

_Speaking of Book II, I wonder if Zembuhl has anything to do with the plot of I._ ―― Of One? No. Nor of Three.

_And where does the "Prism" of the title come in?_ ―― That you'll find out toward the end. Just don't expect it to be anything too profound.

_All right, get back to work!_ ―― Like I said, too late! Everyone should be glad this is already finished, because I'm a really slow writer.

**Jonny#5**: Welcome! Don't worry, you'll never see anything too serious or convoluted in my stories. And Lando will be shocked soon enough, though I can't vouch for any bodily functions.

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Eleven**

Luke quickly but carefully entered the foyer of the royal offices. Military rescue personnel, alongside liveried guards, had already been sweeping the area for anyone injured or trapped. Their powerful search lights had enabled Luke to switch off his lightsaber some time earlier, and he and Han had blended in with the chaos.

But now, as Luke's eyes adjusted to the shadowy darkness of the outer waiting room, he once more ignited his weapon.

"Sir?"

Luke turned to face a brightly garbed palace guard. He remembered passing this particular worker in the street just a few moments ago.

"We've already searched in here, sir," the guard said. "The private offices of the Regent are blocked by debris, but we were told no one was here at the time of the initial strike, and there was no answer to our hails."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement, but reached out with the Force nevertheless. He thought he felt a weak presence nearby, but with so many injured and dying in the immediate vicinity, it was hard to pinpoint an exact location.

"Thank you," Luke said. "But I think I'll take one more look around."

"Of course, Jedi Skywalker," the man returned, bowing slightly.

At the mention of his name, Luke took a closer look at the man's weary face, and recognized him as also being one of Regent Ke'lor's personal guards. "Ah, yes. Sentinel ..." Luke scoured his memory. "Vidin-and- ..."

"Sentinel Vidin-and-Cip Abera-Roget." The young man, barely older than Luke, snapped his heels together in a salute, but the light in his dark eyes reflected his pride at being remembered by the noble Jedi Knight. "I am at your service, sir."

Luke glanced at the damaged entrance to the interior of the building, considering. Perhaps having someone familiar with this wing wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Very well, come with me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For the next several moments, Leia Organa forgot that she was trapped in a hole with an aerial bombardment going on outside, forgot that her wrist was aching, forgot that she was hot, sweaty, and exhausted. She simply stared, dumbfounded, at the woman sitting a couple meters away.

"Hmm ... Well, I guess our rest break is over." Mara started looking around the room. "That crate over there—"

"Hold it just one second, sister," Leia barked. She paused as her inadvertent choice of words hit her. _Sister ... Sister-in-law ..._ "I think an explanation is in order."

Mara gazed at Leia, their tightly controlled expressions mirroring each other's. "What's there to explain? We wanted to get married, so we did."

"That's ... that's like saying you wanted to go eat at a restaurant, so you did." Leia was utterly flabbergasted. Luke wouldn't do something this drastic without telling her. Would he? On the other hand, she didn't think Mara would lie about being married to him, either. "Luke wouldn't do that to me," Leia said quietly, though deep inside she somehow knew that it was the truth.

"Luke never meant to hurt you," Mara said, her tone also softening.

"I didn't think he would go behind my back, not for something as momentous as his wedding." Leia accorded Mara her best regal glare. "You couldn't wait until you got back to Coruscant? Or didn't Luke want me there?" Leia knew she should be saving these accusations for her brother. But her brother wasn't there ― his wife was.

Mara sighed resignedly. "Of course Luke wanted you to be present, and we were planning on waiting. But while we were in Zembuhl, a ... situation ... came up, and we decided we should go ahead—"

_A situation?_ "You're expecting, aren't you?" Leia broke in. It was the only logical reason Leia could think of for the hasty marriage. Though in order for Luke and Mara to already know about a baby on the way, they _must_ have been involved before leaving on the mission ...

"Expecting what?" Mara's expression quickly turned from confused to indignant. "Blazing stars, no! You think we got married because Luke got me pregnant?" For some reason Leia couldn't fathom, Mara started laughing.

"What's so funny? It's not an impossibility."

"For us it would have been," Mara said, smirking.

"Mara, no prevention med is one-hundred-percent foolproof."

"Abstinence is." Mara rose to her feet and limped over toward a stack of usable crates. "Not that it's any of your business, Princess."

_Would this day of surprises ever end?_ All right, Leia could accept the idea of Luke wanting to be married first, and for some strange reason, she could even believe it of Mara. "But you couldn't wait a few more weeks? What was this 'situation' that was so dire that you had to get married right away?"

Mara pressed her lips into a straight line, and Leia could swear the woman looked embarrassed. "It's a long story."

"Everything with you two these days seems to be a long story."

"Don't you want to wait and hear that part from Luke? I'm sure he'd be eager to tell you." Mara smiled to herself with a sort of self-satisfied look of smugness.

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy squeezing some of these answers out of Luke." Leia began helping Mara push the next box closer to their makeshift stairs. She was still concerned about Mara's past ties to the Emperor, but she really didn't think Mara was a threat to the New Republic. As much as Leia hated to admit it, even to herself, she was almost beginning to like the former Imperial. Perhaps Mara had been a victim of circumstances. What had Luke said yesterday? _'It could just as easily have been you or me.'_

Leia glanced sideways as Mara finished levitating the heavy crate to the top of the stack. "By the way, Mara, welcome to the family."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You think there is still someone trapped inside?" Roget asked Luke as they cleared the wreckage from the receiving office's doorway.

"Yes, I do," Luke answered. In fact, the sensation was getting stronger by the minute. He could feel the coldness of death hovering at the edge of his perception.

Roget stepped back as Luke cut through the collapsed doorjamb, then, careful of the glowing blade, pushed the timber out of the way. "Should I go get a medkit, sir?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Luke turned to his eager helper. "But please, call me Luke." _And don't call me 'Sir Luke,'_ he added to himself, sighing inwardly.

"As you wish," Roget replied formally before stepping back toward the building's entrance. "I shall return as soon as possible."

Wasting no time, Luke continued moving debris aside as he searched further into the inner offices. The life signature he'd been sensing was growing weaker, and Luke had the sinking feeling that it wasn't because the person was moving farther away. With one final Force shove, Luke created a passageway just large enough to squeeze through. He found himself in the Regent's private office, and Luke silently hoped it wouldn't be the Regent that he would find inside.

What he found made him instantly ashamed of his thoughts.

Prime Aide Meend lay near a rear exit of the office, impaled through the abdomen by a ruptured ceiling beam. Meend's breath was shallow; his eyes hollow and filled with pain. The beam had sealed the wound, not allowing any blood to escape. But Luke knew that the moment the timber was removed, Meend would die instantly.

"Sir ... Sky ..." Meend rasped, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Shhh," Luke hushed, kneeling beside the dying man. "Don't speak. We'll get help for you."

Meend tried to shake his head, but even that much effort was too draining. "Please ... I must ..."

"Meend ..." Luke soothed, laying his hand on the older man's forehead and doing his best to send comforting waves of the Force into him.

"The ... Regent ..." Meend coughed up spittle mixed with blood. "With ... his ... family ... You ... must ... help ... "

"I will, Meend." Luke could feel the relief pass through the aide's tortured expression. "He's with his family, in their suite?"

Meend's mouthed the word 'Yes,' his strength nearly gone.

"I'll help them, I promise," Luke said solemnly. He searched his mind frantically for anything he could do to help the genial aide, but logically he knew there was nothing anyone could do. "Just hold on, Meend," he said, trying to put as much hope into his voice as he could. "Help is coming."

Meend turned unfocused eyes in the direction of Luke's voice and summoned one last ounce of willpower. "It was ... an honor ... to ... meet you, ... Sir ... Knight," he choked out, and then his life force flickered out completely.

"Just Luke," Luke whispered to himself, tears trailing down his dirt-streaked cheeks.

Luke was closing Meend's eyes when Roget burst into the room.

"I'm too late," Roget lamented, taking in the scene before him.

Luke looked up, noting four more rescue workers standing silently behind the royal sentinel.

"You said there was someone trapped in here," Roget explained softly. "The word of a Jedi Knight is not to be taken lightly."

Luke nodded. "Before ... before he died, Meend was concerned for the safety of the Regent and his family." He looked at Roget questioningly.

"The royal residence was hit hard," Roget informed him. "There is a large contingent of workers there, clearing the rubble as fast as they can. I haven't heard if they've found the Regent yet. I had been on my way there when I saw you enter here."

"Then that is where I need to head," Luke said firmly, standing aside as two of the rescuers began tending to Meend's body. He began moving toward the front of the building when Roget put out a hand to stop him.

"Begging your pardon, sir. I mean, Luke." Roget bowed apologetically, then gestured toward the door behind where Meend lay. "But that door leads to a private corridor to the royal residence. It would be quicker to go that way, if it is still structurally sound."

Luke nodded his acquiescence. Roget reverently stepped behind the prime aide's body and keyed in the door code, then gestured for two of the soldiers to precede them into the dark corridor. Luke took one last look at Meend before following Roget.

"Do you feel that the Regent is in danger, Jedi Skywalker?" Roget asked as the quartet made their way along the secluded passageway.

"I'm not sure," Luke replied honestly. He had sought to get a reading on the Regent through the Force, but the ruler's particular signature eluded him. Was it because Luke didn't have a familiar enough connection with the Regent? Or was it due to his continuing need for more training? But who could train him? And who was he to be training another?

Roget seemed to accept Luke's uncertainty without judging him. He raised a comlink to his lips. "This is First Sentinel Abera-Roget. Has any word been received yet on His Excellency?"

"Not yet," came the reply. "We have teams searching room by room, but we have yet to locate His Excellency or his family."

"Very well. Jedi Skywalker and I are en route there now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han hurried through the wreckage-strewn streets as quickly as he could. He was making much better time, he reflected with only a hint of compunction, without Luke tagging along, wanting to stop every few meters to check on any and all beings they passed. There were plenty of rescue workers milling about now; let them handle the first aid duties. Han wasn't even supposed to be on this planet. He had someone very special to concentrate his efforts on ― someone who wasn't supposed to be onplanet either.

Making his way down the alley that he and Leia had discovered was a shortcut to the _Falcon_, Han stopped at the long duracrete dormitory looming ahead of him. The building had been pounded heavily by the enemy assault, and Han's gut twisted in fear that Leia could have been caught in the fallout.

"Leia!" Han called loudly as he entered, cautiously stepping around the scattered rubble and broken glass. "Leia, are you in here?" His voice echoed eerily in the gloomy emptiness, but he dismissed the notion that Luke was wrong about where the women were. As unhinged as Luke could act at times, he was rarely wrong when it came to sensing things through the Force. And apparently he could communicate telepathically well enough with Jade to learn their exact location. Now, if the gals just had the decency to stay put inside, so Han could heroically rescue them, he'd be all set.

_The gals_ ... His Leia ... and Mara Jade. Mara Jade Skywalker, he guessed it was now. He wasn't fool enough to assume that adding a new tag at the end of her name was going to change her cold-as-durasteel personality. What in the galaxy did Luke see in her, anyway? Sure, she was a looker, up until she blackened your eye for daring to look. Though Luke seemed to be all in one piece and relatively unblemished. Perhaps, Han thought, he should be wondering what Mara Jade saw in Luke. An ex-Imperial, ex-assassin had to go bonkers listening to all that Jedi drivel he constantly rambled on about.

Those two deserved each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leia took two giant steps up the assemblage of boxes, crates, and cartons, then turned to offer Mara a hand up.

"I can manage on my own," Mara said, determinedly crawling up the first crate, dragging her swollen foot behind her.

Shaking her head at Mara's sheer obstinacy, Leia pulled herself up to the next level. The cartons they'd used on the upper levels were increasingly taller, making the climb more difficult. With one hand still immobilized, Leia was actually beginning to have a harder time than Mara.

"Wait." With a barely suppressed grunt, Mara drew up alongside Leia, no easy feat on the narrow step. "I think I should be the one to pull you up."

Leia started to protest, just on principle, then realized this wasn't a competition on who could be the more stubborn. "Perhaps you're right," she conceded, scooting over as close to the edge of the crate as she could and allowing Mara to continue upward.

Once she braced herself on the next higher box, Mara reached down and grasped Leia's hand securely. Leia suppressed a wince at Mara's strong grip. Despite her slim figure, Mara had as much strength as many men Leia had known. She certainly wasn't an epitome of femininity. And yet ...

"The dress!" Leia said, a glowlamp going off in her head. "The white dress ― it was your wedding dress, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Mara stated flatly, displaying little interest in the matter.

"I apologize for insisting that I try it on," Leia said. "It never occurred to me that, well ..."

"It's all right. You had no way of knowing." A wry smile tugged at the corner of Mara's mouth. "Though Luke may need a few sessions of psychotherapy."

"I did manage to rattle that Jedi calm of his, didn't I?" Leia frowned slightly. "But it still seemed to me that Luke's reaction was a bit excessive."

"You're forgetting that you were once his dream girl," Mara said dryly. "Some of those dreams no doubt involved you in just such a gown."

Leia blanched. She'd nearly forgotten the starry-eyed crush Luke had once had on her. "Did he say that?"

Mara shook her head. "No, and I spared him the embarrassment of bringing it up."

"Thanks," Leia said. This was yet another piece of the puzzle to fall into place to explain Luke and Mara's strange behavior. Could there possibly be more secrets for her to discover?

Mara was just pulling Leia onto the edge of the floor of the room above them when Leia heard her name being called.

"It's Han," Leia said, a feeling of warmth and security flooding into her. "Han!" she called out, directing her voice to the open hole overhead. "Han! Luke! We're down here!"

"Luke's not with him," Mara noted quietly. Looking back down at the storage cellar, she carefully levitated her still-lit lightsaber into her outstretched hand.

Leia extended a tendril of the Force, and as far as she could tell, Mara was right. Only Han's familiar presence was close enough to detect. Even though Mara's tone of voice was very matter-of-fact, Leia thought she caught a pang of disappointment and concern wafting from her. Leia was considering whether or not she should return a comment when Han's face appeared, peering down at them.

"Leia!" Han's eyes widened as he took in her immobilized arm. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Leia assured him, blinking in the harsh light of Han's glow rod.

"I'll go get a rope or ladder," he called, starting to back away.

"No, wait," Mara spoke up. She pointed toward one of the side walls. "It looks like there's a door over there. Let us check if it leads to a stairway."

Han met the women as they were halfway up a nearby stairwell, which Mara had pronounced as being stable enough to hold their weight.

"What happened?" he asked, putting one arm protectively around Leia's slim shoulders as they retreated to the dining hall. He glanced at the ragged hole in the center of the floor. "Tell me you didn't fall all the way to the bottom." He glared warily at Mara with a look that suggested whatever had occurred, she had to have been the cause.

"We weren't injured badly at all, thanks to Mara," Leia said, deliberately countering Han's distrust. "It just took us awhile to construct a way out."

"Humph." Han navigated Leia through a fallen archway. "What in blazes were you doing in here, anyway? I expected you to be at the _Falcon_ by now."

"We were checking for injured residents," Leia said. She didn't allow any hint that her answer was in any way an apology.

"Yeah," Han drawled with a scowl. "Luke had us detouring all over the place lookin' for casualties, too."

Leia knew that Han would have done the same if he'd been alone. Blaming his heroics on Luke was just a convenient excuse. "Speaking of Luke ..." Leia raised an eyebrow questioningly. She fleetingly wondered why Mara had not inquired about her ... husband. Did Mara already know, through the Force, why he had not accompanied Han? Had she been 'talking' to him just now? Or did her pride prevent her from coming out and asking Han where Luke was?

"Aw, he went off to explore some building 'cause he felt he needed to," Han said gruffly, before glaring once more at Mara. "Hopefully he has enough sense not to fall through the floor."

Leia reached up and turned Han's face toward her. "That was my fault, not Mara's." She flicked a quick glance over her shoulder toward the other woman, then speared Han with an authoritative stare. "I think you owe Mara an apology."

"I didn't accuse her of anything," Han was quick to reply.

"You were thinking it," Leia returned. "You should be nicer to her. She's ... she's ..." Leia wondered if Luke had informed Han of his and Mara's new status. Han's next words removed any doubt.

"Yeah, I know." Though he was still directing his words at Leia, Han leveled a steady gaze at Mara. "She's part of the family now."

"More a part of the family than you are, Solo," Mara retorted evenly. She looked instantly contrite as she shot an apologetic glance toward Leia. Leia did her best to convey the sensation that she wasn't angry over Mara's less-than-polite slip.

"Ah, blast it. Let's just get out of here," Han said with a growl. As they began making their way to the outside doorway, he seemed to finally notice that Mara was noticeably limping. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Don't worry, I can keep up," Mara returned, ignoring the actual question.

"Believe me, I wasn't worried," Han said, tightening his arm around Leia and guiding her forward.

"Han!" Leia scolded, pulling up short.

Han mumbled a few choice words which Leia was glad she couldn't understand, then pulled out his comlink. "Lando? You there?"

After just a moment, Lando's deep voice came online. "The question, ol' buddy, is where are _you_?"

"Listen, I need you to bring the _Falcon_ to ..."

Leia tuned out Han's voice as he gave Lando directions. Han and Mara were acting like spoiled children, she thought to herself.

She and Luke sure knew how to pick 'em.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The secluded passageway opened into the Regent's private study – a stately room now marred by overturned furniture and broken treasures. As Luke and the other men filed into the sanctuary, he noticed that the door sliding shut behind them blended invisibly into the elegant Fijsi wood paneling.

The two rescue workers hesitated by the study's main doorway, looking between Luke and Roget for direction.

"Are the family's living quarters nearby?" Luke asked. Even as he spoke, he let his eyes flutter half-shut, reaching out with the Force and straining for signs of life.

"Yes, Jedi Skywalker," Roget replied, watching Luke carefully. "This entire wing is used only by the royal family."

Luke walked slowly to the doorway, seeing the next room, and yet not seeing it. Fear was the first sensation to reach him, fear radiating from the Regent's daughters ― Jahnna and Coena. Luke congratulated himself on being able to recognize their youthful life signatures after meeting them but once. He just as quickly chastised himself ― pride was a trait to be eschewed by a Jedi.

"This way," Luke murmured, taking off at a hurried pace and not looking behind him to make sure the others were following. As he nimbly stepped over debris and ducked under swaying ornamentation, Luke easily detected the Regent and his wife. Both radiated determination and concern ― whether for their daughters or for their planet, Luke could not determine. Most likely for both.

"Jedi Sky—" Roget began.

Luke held up a hand for silence. He could discern that they were coming close to the family, but he could also make out the presence of a half dozen or so other beings, all projecting a nervous hostility. Luke took note that Roget carried a sidearm; the other two men, essentially recruited from the palace staff for the purpose of search and rescue, did not.

"Werl and Chice," Luke said, remembering their names, "I'd like you to stay here. Don't let anyone follow us, if more workers find their way in here." Luke turned to his other companion. "Roget, contact the palace guard corps and tell them that the Regent and his family are possibly being held against their will." He felt Roget stiffen at his words and unholster his blaster. "Have them surround the building as quietly as they can, and be sure they are alert for more intruders. Above all, instruct them not to start blasting at any movement they see. Have them use their stun settings, even for Argazdans."

If Roget was surprised at Luke's authoritative tone, he didn't show it. "Yes, sir," he answered smoothly, already clicking on his comlink.

As Roget quickly and quietly relayed instructions to his fellow guardsmen, Luke continued to assess their adversaries. Definitely six, he determined. He glanced at Roget's shining glow lamp and made a swift decision. "Do you know your way around these rooms well enough to navigate in the dark?"

"Yes, sir," Roget affirmed, killing his light without question. He signaled for one of the rescue workers to switch off his light, also. The other aimed his beam down and away from the direction that Roget and Luke would be taking.

Even though Luke had never been inside the family quarters before, he took point as he and Roget moved stealthily through the shadowy rooms. Search beams outside in the palace compound sent occasional flashes of illumination through the windows of many of the rooms they entered. Most of the time, though, Luke found his way by using the Force. He was impressed by Roget's ability to follow, only needing to whisper a warning whenever an unforeseen obstacle blocked their path.

Briefly Luke wished that it were Mara at his side, but shook off the thought. Wishful thinking served no purpose other than distraction, and Luke didn't need to be distracted right now. He had been checking on Mara frequently enough that he knew she was safe.

Gripping his lightsaber hilt tightly, Luke felt the impending confrontation filling his senses. Soon voices could be heard ― angry, harsh voices ― along with frightened whimpering. Luke paused, the silent sentinel stopping right behind him. Rushing in without a plan might do more harm than good. Leaning in close to Roget, Luke whispered an outline of his intention.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all you who reviewed the last chapter. To those concerned about Han, he was just in a bad mood because of his failed proposal attempt, and Mara was a handy target to take his frustrations out on. Read on … He's softening up already.**

**This is the chapter that showcases my complete lack of talent in writing action sequences. Treat Luke's scene like pulling off a band-aid. Go fast, and it won't hurt so much. **

**Kudos to any trivia buff out there who can spot the Ward Cleaver (Leave It To Beaver) quote. Or the Qui-Gon Jinn quote.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Twelve**

Han tried to hurry Leia along the alleyway, but Leia purposely slowed her pace so Mara could keep up. As it was, Mara was doing pretty well, her stony expression doing nothing to betray any pain from her swelling ankle.

As the trio ducked through an archway in the rock wall surrounding the palace compound, they immediately saw the familiar shape of the _Millennium Falcon_, just setting down with its repulsers. Leia could spot Chewie's shaggy arm pointing at them through the cockpit's viewport, and moments later, Lando was hurrying down the lowering ramp.

"Han, Leia!" Lando called. "It's a good thing the fighting's moved north of us. I don't know if anyone would have heeded our 'friendly' broadcast." His eyes widened as he caught sight of Leia's sling. "What in blazes happened to all of you?"

"A slight delay," Han said, a sarcastic tone coloring his voice. "They couldn't stay out of trouble," he added, glancing back at Mara, who was limping forward to join the others.

"Mara!" Lando practically tripped over his own feet in his rush to reach the redhead's side. "Let me help you."

"Oh, this should be good," Han whispered to Leia, and privately, Leia agreed. Mara had always shunned all of Lando's overtures, and now ...

"If you so much as lay a hand on me, Calrissian, I swear ..." Mara said with a growl, her emerald eyes blazing in warning as she stood favoring her injured ankle.

"But, my dear," Lando soothed, undaunted, "I merely want to help you into the ship. It would be ungentlemanly of me not to assist a lady in need."

For one horrifying moment, Leia thought Lando was actually going to attempt to pick up Mara.

"I am _not_ in need of your assistance," Mara grated out, taking a deliberate step back.

"Let's all get into the ship," Leia interjected. Everyone except Mara started heading toward the ship's ramp.

"I should go help Luke," Mara said, hesitating. "He may need me."

"Mara, you need to have your ankle looked at first," Leia said. "You won't be much help to him hobbling along like you have been."

Mara bit her lower lip and let her eyes flutter shut briefly. Leia decided Mara must be contacting Luke, and she tamped down the pang of jealousy that she wasn't able to converse with her own twin that easily. Whatever Luke answered, he must have assuaged Mara's anxiety, and indirectly Leia's, as Mara relaxed and started for the ship without saying a word.

Leia was barely through the hatch when a metallic clanking echoed down the corridor.

"Mistress Leia! Mistress Leia!" See-Threepio waved his arms in agitation. "How good to see you fully func—" The mechanized voice stopped as the droid finally focused on Leia's injury. "Oh, my! You're _not_ fully functional."

"Not quite, Threepio," Leia answered, grateful when Han took hold of her elbow and pushed them past the prissy droid. She paused, however, and glanced back when Threepio then turned his attention on the next person entering the ship.

"Mistress Mara!" Threepio hesitated, as if considering his words. "Or am I to now address you as Mistress Arica? I have not been informed which is your true name."

Mara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So, you're the squealer," she said in a deadly voice. Her hand hovered just above the lightsaber hanging from her belt.

If it were possible, Leia thought Threepio's optical sensors widened marginally as he stepped back as quickly as his servomotors allowed.

"Oh, dear!" Threepio wailed. "Please don't dismantle me."

Leia hurried back to intercede before she found herself without a protocol droid. "Lando and I finally remembered you at Jabba's ourselves," she said, lightly touching Mara's arm. "Threepio merely confirmed it."

Mara dropped her arm away from Leia's contact. Giving one last hard look at the nervous droid, she stalked on into the ship.

"Threepio, why don't you stay in the cockpit with Chewie?" Leia suggested soothingly. "Help him monitor the battle." _And don't do anything to antagonize Chewie next,_ she thought to herself.

"Of course, Mistress Leia," Threepio said in obvious relief. As he shuffled off, Leia wondered ― not for the first time ― how a mechanical voice box that logically should always be the same tone could convey such a variety of emotions.

Once everyone was inside the _Falcon_'s lounge, Han dug out the appropriate medical supplies. Handing half to Lando, he immediately began waving a portable scanner over Leia's wrist. Leia breathed a sigh of relief when the diagnostic screen showed only a hairline fracture. The injury was minor enough that Han could easily splint it, thus avoiding the inevitable argument that she needed to rush to the nearest medical facility. Leia knew there were too many others who would be overwhelming the local medics. She didn't need to add to their workload.

Mara had started to reach for the medpac in Lando's grasp, but he pulled his arm back with a devilish grin.

"Tsk, tsk, m'dear." Lando swept his free hand out to indicate a cushioned seat just behind Mara. "It's been said I have a magic touch when it comes to rendering first aid."

With a noticeable grunt, Mara sank heavily onto the chair and extended her injured foot. Lando delicately removed Mara's boot, then made the mistake of running one hand up her calf as he examined her ankle. He glanced up to find a wicked-looking blaster pointing at his face, and beyond that were a pair of eyes narrowed to hard green slits.

"You think she even lets Luke touch her?" Han asked Leia quietly as they watched the scene unfolding from the acceleration couch across the room.

"They were certainly touching when we barged into her room this evening," Leia pointed out. Somehow, that incident seemed like it was days ago instead of mere hours.

"Yeah, but wasn't she threatening him about it, too?" Han replied, tenderly holding Leia's wrist. "I knew Luke couldn't keep that reckless streak suppressed forever."

Leia relaxed when Lando mumbled an apology and got down to the business of wrapping a compression splint around Mara's ankle.

"I can't believe those two are compatible enough to make a life-long commitment," Han continued in a whisper.

"They say opposites attract," Leia said with a knowing wink.

"Is that so?" Han favored Leia with the roguish grin that she loved so much. "Have any personal experience with that adage?"

Leia ran a finger down Han's arm. "I have proof positive." She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. Han pulled her close, being careful of her now-splinted wrist. Their kiss deepened, and the galaxy spun lazily and unconcerned around them until the deep sound of a throat clearing sounded nearby.

"Mara left," Lando said, his dark features looking both miserable and confused. "I tried to talk her out of it—"

"She let you talk?" Han interrupted with feigned amazement.

Lando scowled at Han's jibe, then continued. "She kept insisting she had to be with Luke." He shook his head. "I don't get it. I thought there was nothing between Mara and Luke. I know Jedi have this insatiable need to help people ― I even offered to accompany her ― but it was almost as if she were having withdrawal pains, being separated from him."

"What can I say, ol' buddy?" Han glanced slyly at Leia, then turned back to Lando with a shrug. "Women – you can always count on them to be consistently unpredictable."

Leia gave Han a predictable poke in the ribs, then looked up when Chewbacca appeared in the doorway, waving his shaggy arms and woofing quizzically.

/Are we just going to sit here? There's a war going on all around us, if you haven't noticed./

"Yeah, fire her up, pal," Han said. "Let's see what we can shoot down."

"No, wait, Han," Leia spoke up. "I'm not sure we should get involved, at least in the battle."

Leia's words were met with disbelief from the three males in the room.

"Listen," she continued. "We're here in a diplomatic capacity. We shouldn't just jump in and start blasting ships. We don't even know all the details behind this conflict."

"I thought we were here to save Luke from Jade," Han countered.

"Well, it turned out that he didn't need saving, for once." Leia stood and one-handedly began stuffing bacta bandages into a pouch. "We will gather as many first-aid supplies as we can carry, and do some assisting of our own." She raised an eyebrow at her companions, clearing indicating that the matter was not open to debate. Han and Lando glanced at each other in defeat, and quickly moved to help.

"You, too," Leia said in reply to Chewie's soft wuffing. "We won't have Luke or Mara along to lift heavy objects with their minds."

"Sweetheart," Han said, "something tells me it won't be long before you'll be the one lifting really big rocks."

"Nah," Lando countered with a wink. "She'll just order the rocks to rise up, and they won't even think about disobeying."

Lando ducked.

Han cringed.

And Leia ― even one-handed ― demonstrated that she didn't need the Force to make objects fly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luke edged closer to the family lounge, located in the very heart of the royal manor house. He could make out snatches of conversation now, confirming his suspicion that the Regent and his family were being held hostage by Argazdan commandos. Luke had left Roget stationed in a hallway on the other side of the Regent's location. After receiving a summary of the layout of the rooms from the sentinel, Luke had circled around into position.

It wasn't easy to communicate through the Force with a non-Force-sensitive being, but it could be done. After all, Luke only needed to send a single sensation to alert Roget when it was time to move.

And the time was ...

_Now!_ Luke pushed the thought into Roget's mind, and was gratified to feel the guard's knee-jerk reaction. Luke sensed Roget swiftly move forward, calm and deliberate. And just as quickly, Luke ignited his lightsaber and bolted into the lounge, ready for anything.

Three intruders that were standing in the shadowy back of the room swung around, blasters blazing. Luke easily deflected their fire toward the ceiling while warily watching the other three antagonists, who were keeping their weapons trained on the royal family. As everyone's attention was riveted on Luke's actions, Roget stepped through the opposite doorway and swept his blaster across Luke's opponents, stunning all three. He quickly ducked back behind the door as the other assailants sent a spray of blaster fire his way.

One of the Argazdans began shouting orders to his two remaining companions. His words were being drowned out, however, by the squeals of joy from the Regent's daughters.

"Quiet!" the leader yelled at the girls, his dark angry expression mocked by the shining light of the room's two glow rods. He frantically tried to regain control of the deteriorating situation. His two subordinates were clearly torn between keeping watch over their prisoners and facing the fair-skinned young man who stood silently holding a blazing sword of light.

"Put down your weapons," Luke said evenly. "No one need be hurt." _Especially with those young girls in the room._

The leader, a tall broad-shouldered man dressed in battle fatigues, flicked a glance at the three commandos lying unconscious at the rear of the room. "You're still outnumbered three to one," he said with a growl, waving his blast rifle threateningly.

"Three to two." Roget stepped back into the room, his brown eyes flashing defiantly. "Of course, a Jedi Knight more than evens the odds."

Luke stood his ground. "What purpose does it serve you to hold this family hostage?" he asked quietly, though he already suspected the answer.

"He wants me to surrender Lorrd," the Regent said, "and is using my family as leverage." The ruler glared at his family's oppressor. "Whatever the outcome in this room, know that Lorrd shall be victorious, for we have a Jedi to lead us."

Luke cringed inwardly, knowing he was going to have to deal with the Lorrdians' underhanded plans for him.

Regent Ke'lor moved forward, gently shrugging off his wife's clinging hold. "I demand you surrender immediately," he ordered.

"Or what?" The Argazdan leader sneered at the Regent, then narrowed his eyes in Luke's direction. "You think this boy's gonna save you?" he spat. "He might be fast with that light sword, but he can't move faster than I can squeeze this trigger." The leader reached out and yanked Jahnna by her ebony hair, holding the barrel of his blaster rifle to her head.

"No!" Madam Ke'lor screamed, horror marring her elegant features. "Please don't hurt her!" She reached out with both hands, clawing at air, pleading for mercy from a man who knew none.

"You coward," the Regent said. "Let my wife and daughters go. It's me you want."

The leader only laughed ― a deep, mocking, guttural laugh.

Luke looked into the frightened eyes of Jahnna and sent a tide of calm her way. She blinked, then seemed to steel herself with resolve. Feeling momentarily relieved that the girl wouldn't jerk away and cause her assailant to fire, Luke subtly took in every aspect of the situation. He carefully watched the leader's trigger finger for the slightest hint of movement and monitored his emotions for any foresight of his intent. The two subordinates continued to point their weapons at Luke and Roget. It was a stand-off, with Jahnna's life caught in the middle. _Think, Luke!_ He had to trust in the Force to guide him. If he could somehow draw the fire of the two Argazdans closest to him, then maybe—

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the room, and voices could be heard from somewhere inside the building. It wasn't the distraction Luke had been planning, but it would do. He waved his lightsaber though the air, and immediately both his adversaries began firing at him. In the blink of an eye, Luke deflected one of the bolts into the arm of the leader, causing him to loose his hold on Jahnna and drop his weapon.

Luke then sliced off the barrel of the rifle being held by the Argazdan closet to him. At the same instant, Roget stunned the other man. Taking a deep breath, Luke looked over to see the Regent scoop up the leader's rifle while Madame Ke'lor pulled her daughter into her arms. Luke extinguished his humming blade and let a sigh of relief escape. It was over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mara hurried across the palace compound as fast as her still-tender ankle would allow. Han had told her that Luke was heading into the royal office complex when the two men parted. But as Mara neared the office annex, she could feel that he was no longer inside. Ignoring the rescue efforts going on all around her, Mara stood perfectly still and reached out with the Force. Luke was near enough that she had no trouble picking out his warm and gentle presence, yet far enough away that, as was the case every day since she'd met him, she felt incomplete without him by her side.

She was getting soft ― all because she fell in love with a brave, naïve, idealistic farmboy-turned-Jedi. And it was worth it. The Emperor had been her whole world until a few short months ago, and then she was thrown into a tiny cell on what she considered a routine assignment, and that world turned upside down. Mara didn't regret for one moment her decision to defy everything she'd been taught, everything that had been implanted in her mind as the truth. For now she knew the real truth about the Empire. There was no longer any conflict in her beliefs.

But the vanquishers of the Empire had yet to discover the truth about her. Only Luke and his little band of friends knew of her past deeds. Mara knew that Luke would defend her to the death, but he also was a stickler for revealing the truth. She had been mildly surprised when he supported her cover-up of being a mere court dancer. Perhaps love did make people do strange things, Mara thought as she zeroed in on Luke's presence in the imposing building ahead.

"Mistress Mara!"

Mara turned at the sound of her name, groaning as Second Aide Vazan-Jayce waved his hand to catch her attention. Breathless, he ran up beside her.

"Mistress Mara, I am so glad you are safe." Jayce raked his gaze up and down her, and Mara shuddered in exasperation. "But you are injured!" he cried, seeing the splint wrapped around her ankle.

"It's nothing," Mara said brusquely, resuming her trek toward Luke. Stang, of all the people to run into. First it was Calrissian fawning over her, and now this fop.

Jayce surveyed the surrounding area as he quickened his steps to keep up with her. "Is Jedi Skywalker already with the air patrol?" he asked.

"Why would he be?" Mara asked, eyes narrowed. She and Luke had figured out the Lorrdians' scheme, but she wanted to hear Jayce's explanation.

"Uh ... well ..." Jayce stammered. "I just assumed he would be called upon to lead the battle."

"I see." Mara stopped in front of a large ornate building. Palace guards and rescue personnel swarmed around the heavily bombarded structure. Mara could feel Luke inside. His normally calm presence felt tense, almost as if he were unsure of himself. He needed her! She knew it even without communicating with him. Kicking aside a chunk of duracrete, Mara started to mount the wide steps when a line of uniformed guards barred her way. "What the—"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," one of the guards intoned. "No one is allowed inside."

Jayce tugged on Mara's arm. "Perhaps I can escort you to your ship," he ventured in a hesitating voice.

Mara ignored the aide's attempt to steer her toward participating in the battle. "What is this building?" she asked, glaring back at him from halfway up the steps.

"This is the home of His Excellency," Jayce replied, taking a step back as Mara loomed over him.

"I must get inside," Mara said emphatically. "Do you know another way in?"

Jayce's eyes widened with anxiety. "I ... I don't think ..."

The rest of Jayce's stuttered reply faded as Mara felt a rush of adrenaline coming from Luke. Something was happening ... A confrontation ... Mara's attention was suddenly caught by a flurry of movement among the ever-vigilant guards. One of them was listening to a comlink, then half the contingent rushed through the wide front doors. Mara followed without hesitation, even though Luke's relief was palpable through the Force link. Two of the rear guards started to protest, then quickly gave her a wide berth as she ignited her lightsaber. No one was going to stop her from reclaiming her spot at her husband's side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It hadn't taken long for the back-up which Roget had called to sweep into the room, herding ― and dragging ― the would-be kidnappers to their place of confinement. Madame Ke'lor and her daughters, after assuring the Regent that they would be fine, delivered themselves into the care of several royal servants. Regent Ke'lor stared at Luke a moment, then gave a nod of dismissal to Roget and the remaining sentinels.

"Jedi Skywalker, I am in your debt," the ruler said sincerely once they were alone.

Clipping his lightsaber to his belt, Luke bowed briefly in acknowledgement and appreciation. "I am glad to be of service, Excellency." His head turned toward the open doorway as Mara noiselessly slipped into the room. Luke had felt her approach, of course, and sent her a comforting reassurance that everything was under control. Mara returned a mischievous sensation of feigned incredulity that he was able to handle anything on his own, but she graciously played the part of subservient apprentice and glided into a watchful stance by the wall.

"I was afraid Meend would stumble into this mess," Regent Ke'lor continued. "He was supposed to follow me here."

"I'm sorry, Excellency," Luke said quietly. "Meend didn't survive."

"I ... see," Ke'lor replied slowly, grief showing in his downcast expression.

There was a momentary silence as the room's occupants regarded each other, broken when Luke steeled himself and dared to speak his mind to the sovereign. "You lured me to Lorrd to lead your battle against the Argazdans."

The Regent smoothed his neatly-trimmed beard with one hand. "I suspected you were bright enough to figure that out on your own," he said with a seemingly forced smile. "Your insight is to be commended. It is true, we need your skills in this war. Just as your New Republic needs our norumite crystals."

The underlying meaning of the Regent's last statement was not lost on Luke. "You would blackmail a Jedi?"

"I would do what I must for the good of my people," Regent Ke'lor replied. "You are a Jedi Knight ― it is your duty to protect the oppressed."

"I _am_ sworn to defend the oppressed," Luke said evenly, "but I cannot fight your war for you. The Jedi are not mercenaries."

"Lorrd was liberated from the Argazdans in the past only through the intervention of the Jedi. Would you stand by and let the Lorrdian people be enslaved once more?" the Regent pressed on. "Would your conscience allow it, Jedi Skywalker?"

"There are alternatives to fighting," Luke said, remembering those very words spoken by his first mentor.

"Yet your New Republic only recently ended a decades-old war against the Empire," the Regent pointed out. "A war in which you were an active participant."

"Under the tyranny of the Emperor, all attempts for a peaceful resolution were crushed." Luke squared his shoulders and unwaveringly met the Regent's gaze. "That doesn't have to be the case here. Call for a truce, Excellency. Propose to the Argazdans that you reconcile your differences over the negotiating table instead of the battlefield."

"And if these negotiations fail? Would your New Republic then rush a fleet here to defend us from our enemies? Will they pour funds into our coffers to cover our military expenditures?"

"You know I can't promise that," Luke said, careful to keep his expression shuttered, even though it was taking more willpower than it should to maintain a semblance of patience. He had learned from Lando that the Lorrdians had inflicted a similar strafing run on a large Argazdan settlement a month earlier. Intermittent skirmishes had been going on for centuries ― aftershocks of a feud that had started thousands of years ago, when the Argazdans had subjugated the Lorrdians into slavery. Both sides had contributed equally to the latest round of engagements, finally culminating in the current all-out war. "Do you really want to continue all this bloodshed?" Luke continued. "Do you believe Argazda wants to? If there is any chance for peace, isn't it worth the effort to pursue that chance?"

The Regent pursed his lips and let his eyelids fall shut briefly in thought. "Who would mediate these negotiations?" he finally said. "You?"

"I would be willing to assist in any way possible. But ..." Luke hesitated, considering, then plunged ahead. "There is a representative of the New Republic on-planet at this very moment who is much more skilled and experienced in the art of arbitration."

The Regent's gaze flickered briefly to Mara, his expression clearly one of confusion.

Luke shot Mara a silent apology at the Regent's obvious disbelief. Mara no doubt would be more skilled in the negotiating arena than he would. Heck, Han and Lando would probably be better at it.

"I am speaking of Leia Organa," Luke said.

"Princess Leia is here on Lorrd?" Regent Ke'lor questioned. "I am certain the trade arrangement stipulated that no one but you and your padawan were to come."

"Leia is here due to a personal matter," Luke returned. "I was not aware of her arrival myself until yesterday."

"I see. And you believe she would agree to oversee peace negotiations between my planet and Argazda?"

"I cannot speak for her in certainty, of course," Luke said. "But I think she would be willing." He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "For a promise of certain mineral options."

Regent Ke'lor smiled slowly, stepping forward and holding out his hand for Luke to shake. "Very good, Sir Knight. Are you sure the Princess is the only capable negotiator onplanet?" he quipped.

* * *

**See, no cliffhanger this time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad most of you weren't too disappointed in last chapter's fight scene. Thanks for the vote of confidence. In this chapter you'll get to finally see Lando's and Chewie's reactions to 'the news.'**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Thirteen **

As soon as Regent Ke'lor left with a contingent of his sentinels and aides, Luke wanted to pull Mara into his arms and shower her with kisses. But the apprehensive look on her face as workers swarmed all around them put a crimp in his actions.

(Later,) Mara sent, along with a mental promise of things to come.

Luke let out a frustrated sigh, and he and Mara began making their way out of the besieged building. He frowned as he quickly saw that Mara was limping slightly.

"Can't let you out of my sight, can I?" he said, shaking his head.

"Why would you want to?" Mara responded with a smile. "Though obviously you didn't need my help here. I was all ready to knock some heads, but you went and saved the day without me."

"Sorry." Luke grinned sheepishly. "I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future for you to knock lots of heads." He focused once more on Mara's ankle and slowed his pace. "Do you want me to see if I can reduce the swelling?"

"You mean, kiss it and make it better?" Mara laughed teasingly, a sparkle in her emerald eyes. "Let's wait until we get back to the ship. A healing trance takes awhile, and I don't feel like plunking down right here for several hours." She glanced around at the rescue efforts winding down in the open courtyard.

"You mean, back to the _Falcon_?"

"Of course. You don't think I'm anxious to get to that B-wing, do you?"

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that you were anxious to get to the _Falcon_." Luke grinned, fondly picturing the beat-up freighter. "Han still drills me with a reproachful stare when anyone refers to her as a piece of junk. It's like he's accusing me of planting that description in other people's minds."

"Believe me, people don't need your help in accurately characterizing that rust bucket."

Still mindful of Mara's injury, Luke looked out over the plaza, trying to judge how far they would have to walk. "But isn't it berthed several kilometers from here? Have you already been to it?"

"It's not, and I have," Mara replied succinctly, shivering slightly as a slight evening breeze wafted over her bare arms. "Follow me, flyboy."

"You're cold!" Luke quickly removed his outer tunic and helped Mara put it on, gallantly even rolling up the sleeves for her.

"Thanks. I guess I was too busy worrying about you to notice earlier."

"You were worried about me?" Luke said, his heart gladdening at the sentiment. "I was worried about you, too," he added tentatively, wondering if Mara would be offended by his concern.

"Thanks," she said quietly, putting his mind at ease at once.

Luke squeezed her hand. He was back with Mara, it looked like they wouldn't have to participate in this war, and he was happy. Any further attempts at conversation were cut short as the two Jedi were called upon to give aid to the few remaining injured beings along their route. It was nearly an hour later when they wearily reached the deserted _Millennium Falcon._

"Hmm ... Nobody's home," Luke muttered, reaching out with the Force. "Wonder where everyone is?"

"I half expected the ship to be gone."

Luke felt Mara scan the surrounding area, as he had, but neither of them found any familiar sense. "Think they might've joined the fray?" he asked.

"You know how Solo is," Mara said. "Shoot first, ask questions later."

"Now, Mara. That's not fair. Han's not nearly as trigger happy as when I first met him."

"If you say so." Mara shrugged, glancing at the closed hatch and then at Luke. "Well, we may as well make ourselves at home."

"Right." Luke punched in the code to lower the ramp. They were no sooner inside the hatchway when Luke acted on his earlier desire, bending his head to lay a much-anticipated claim on his wife's lips. _Now this is more like it!_ Mara fervently returned Luke's overtures with a matched enthusiasm, winding her fingers through his tousled hair and holding him tightly against her. They shared a feeling of delight and gratitude that the ship was void of its usual occupants. In fact, they could probably even—

"Mistress Le— Oh ... Oh, my!" Threepio's shuffling came to an abrupt halt as soon as he saw who had boarded. "Excuse me." His head swiveled to Luke. "Master Luke, thank the Maker you're safe."

"Uh, yeah," Luke mumbled, his eyes riveted on Mara as she silently pulled out of his arms and brushed past the golden droid without a backward glance.

His photoreceptors also following Mara's retreat, Threepio began moving warily in the opposite direction. "I shall return to the cockpit," he announced formally before disappearing from sight.

Bracing his hands on the cool inner wall, Luke slowly rapped his head against the curved bulkhead. _This had to be one of the most frustrating honeymoons on record._

Shaking off his disappointment, Luke followed Mara down the ring corridor to the forward hold. He scrunched up his face in confusion as vague mechanical mutterings drifted in from the cockpit. "What's up with Threepio? He usually talks my ear off. I didn't even get a chance to ask him where the others are."

Mara chewed on her lower lip a bit before answering. "I think maybe someone frightened him earlier this evening."

"Frightened him? Mara!"

"It was a misunderstanding," Mara muttered. Pulling off her boots, she sat down heavily on the acceleration couch, stretching out her injured leg and closing her eyes. "This would be a good time for that healing trance."

Luke shook his head, settling himself at the other end of the padded bench, ignoring the cracks in the worn covering from which stuffing occasionally escaped in scrappy clumps. Propping Mara's foot in his lap and removing her splint, he began sending healing vibes to her ankle, but refrained from actually putting her in a trance.

"I told Han," Luke said without preamble.

"About us?"

Luke raised one eyebrow and gave her his best 'What do you think?' look.

"Hmmm. What was his reaction?"

Luke was silent a moment. Han's reaction hadn't quite been what he'd hoped. "Mixed," he finally said.

Mara reached over and clasped Luke's hand, sending comfort to him in her own unique way.

"And I thought Leia would be the hard sell." He let out a resigned sigh, giving Mara's hand a quick squeeze. "Well, guess I better get it over with as soon as she gets here." He felt Mara's emotional sense shift. "What?"

"You don't have to worry about telling Leia," Mara confessed.

"Why, did Han tell her?"

"No."

"_You_ told her?" Luke found it hard to hide his surprise.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd told her outright," Mara pointed out, poking him with her toe. "The subject came up, and I wasn't going to lie to her."

Luke privately wondered how the subject had just happened to come up, but he didn't ask. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Leia and I had quite an interesting conversation about you."

This time Luke _knew_ he didn't want any details. "So you're ... getting along with Leia all right? How did she take the news?"

"Better than Han apparently did." Mara shifted her weight on the creaking couch. "She was bewildered and a bit upset that you would get married without her being invited." She gave Luke an admonishing look. "I warned you this could happen."

"Yes, you did." Luke sighed, slumping back in his seat as he continued to hold Mara's foot in his hands. "I'll have to smooth things over with her somehow." He looked at Mara hopefully. "Since you're on such good terms with my sister, I don't suppose you'd want to tell Leia that I volunteered her to mediate the peace negotiations?" Luke gave her the most innocent smile he could muster.

Mara's laughter fell gently on his senses. "And I thought I married a brave man!" She wiggled her foot experimentally, and gave Luke a pleased smile. "Why didn't you do this when I twisted my ankle on Zembuhl?"

"I did. You were unconscious."

Mara frowned in obvious skepticism. "It still hurt after I woke up."

"Maybe I was hoping you'd lean on me," Luke teased, backing off when he received a mock glare in reply. "My healing abilities are sporadic, at best. It would've helped if you could have stayed off your feet at the time."

"But we needed to reach the village," Mara concluded for him. "And now ..."

"Now you can take the time for some rest."

Mara rubbed her heel lightly over Luke's upper thigh. "You did pretty well healing your own wound."

"It seems easier to work on myself than someone else. Though you're practically an extension of myself, now." Luke leaned forward for a kiss, ignoring the sound of the ship's hatch opening.

"Hey, you two," Han said as he and Leia entered the hold. "Get a room."

Luke and Mara pulled apart, and Luke gave his friend and sister a wry grin. "We've been trying. People keep barging in."

Leaning back once more, Mara shot Luke a subtle wink as Lando entered next. Sighing contentedly, she trailed one toe up the front of Luke's tunic as he stroked her leg with a tender familiarity.

"Hey!" Lando cried, his eyes widening in disbelief. "How come you're not pointing a blaster at _his_ nose?"

"Because shooting one's husband is generally considered bad form in polite society," Mara replied with a smirk.

"Hus ... husband?" Lando gaped at the pair, then narrowed his eyes at Han and Leia. "Did you two know about this?"

"We found out earlier this evening," Leia said.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because watching you make a fool of yourself is too much fun, ol' buddy." Han grinned, slapping Lando on the back.

"Don't worry, Lando," Leia put in. "She had the blaster on stun."

"An assassin keeps her blaster on 'stun?' You must _really_ think I'm a fool."

The last to trail on board, Chewbacca set the satchel of medical supplies he was carrying in a corner of the hold.

"Did _you_ know about this?" Lando questioned the Wookiee. "Am I the last to know anything?"

/Know what?'/ Chewie grunted.

Lando waved a hand toward Luke and Mara, now sitting upright and doing their best to maintain straight faces. "They're _married_!"

Chewie studied the pair with his discerning blue gaze, then roared his approval. Pushing through the crowd, he leaned over and grabbed Mara in a durasteel hug.

"Let go of me, you overgrown mop!" Mara screeched, struggling to escape and glaring at Luke when he began to laugh.

"You're now part of his honor family," Luke informed her. He looked up at his furry friend. "Better watch it, Chewie. It's not wise to upset an Imperial assassin."

"You actually sleep with her, kid?" Han said, shaking his head at Luke. "And you claim that Jedi don't crave danger."

"Pay no attention to him," Leia advised, moving forward to favor her brother with a much gentler, but no less enthusiastic, hug. "I am happy for you, Luke. However ..." She gave Luke a reproachful frown.

"I know, Leia." Luke smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I _wanted_ you to be there. And I should have told you as soon as you arrived on Lorrd."

Leia pursed her lips in reflection. "We didn't exactly give you a good opening for an announcement like that."

"But still ..." Luke looked down at Leia's splinted wrist. "Mara told me you'd hurt yourself, but I didn't realize ... I could practice my healing skills on you, if you'd like."

"I doubt it would be as much fun for you as you seemed to be having with Mara's ankle," Leia answered with a laugh. "I'll be fine, Luke. Doctor Solo took good care of me."

"You're not the only one who can dole out tender loving care, junior," Han put in. "Now I want to hear what kind of trouble you managed to get yourself into when you went off by yourself."

With a strained grimace, Luke related to the others how the Force had drawn him into the Regent's office. Mara rubbed his shoulders in sympathy as he described the death of Prime Aide Meend. Luke gave an abbreviated account of rescuing the royal family with the help of the sentinel Roget. He then insisted that Mara and Leia reveal to him their adventure in the bombarded dormitory.

"I think we need some fortification while listening to that tale," Han said, digging into his stash of Whyren's Reserve and setting glasses out on the nicked-up game table. As he poured the amber liquid into Luke's glass, Mara shot Luke a hard, questioning look.

"Don't you dare!" Luke whispered to her, knowing she was thinking of his alcoholic imbibing in Zembuhl, and fearing she would bring it up.

"Is there another story worth hearing?" Han asked, perceptive as always.

"No," Luke said quickly, a split second before Mara's "Yes."

Though Luke was expecting the worst, Mara was mercifully lenient as she described his unfortunate experience with the village's local brew.

"Sounds like he was nearly as sick as the time we took him to a little cantina on Kaal," Han said. "Remember that, Chewie?"

/How could I forget?'/ Chewbacca chortled. /He spent the night in the refresher./

Luke buried his face in his hands, doing his best to ignore the good-natured ribbing. "I thought we were going to hear about Mara and Leia," he said between his fingers.

"Ah, yes," Han said dramatically. "The tale of the two fallen women." He refilled his and Lando's glasses, the only ones emptied so far. He gave Leia a lop-sided grin. "Wouldn't mind hearing that one again."

Leia shook her head in exasperation, then launched into her version of the detour she and Mara had taken through the servants' quarters. Luke squeezed Mara's hand upon hearing about her raising the wardrobe with the Force.

"Very good, my padawan," he said. "I knew you could lift something that big if you needed to."

"I have an excellent teacher," Mara returned softly, love shining in her eyes.

Luke lowered his head until his forehead was brushing Mara's. "And I have an excellent, and beautiful, student," he murmured.

"Oh, sheesh," Han drawled. "Is the mush level starting to rise in here? Get on with the story, Leia, before these two melt into a saccharin puddle of romantic sap." He took a long swig of his whiskey, muttering under his breath "Newlyweds."

Luke didn't miss the slight frown that Leia sent Han's way. He still felt bad that his sister and friend hadn't been able to come to an agreement about marriage yet. Never in his wildest dreams had Luke thought he would be married before the two of them. Mara apparently heard his thoughts, as she snuggled closer under his outstretched arm and laid one hand lightly on his leg.

"... and then the floor gave way, and we fell through to the sub-basement," Leia was continuing. She raised her splinted arm. "Which is how we received these badges of courage." Leia smirked sideways at Mara. "Or should I say, badge of foolhardiness, at least on my part."

"Nonsense," Mara returned. "It was an accident, and you contributed quite well in our extrication."

"You're being generous," Leia said. "Anyway, we stacked up crates to use to climb out, and then Han came along, and we made our way back to the ship." She glanced around at the others. "I think you all know the rest from there."

"We were surprised to find the _Falcon_ still here when Mara and I returned," Luke said, sipping his drink slowly. "We thought you might have joined the battle."

"And we thought _you_ might be leading the battle," Lando said.

"Nope," Mara spoke up, raising her glass in salute to Luke. "In a dazzling display of grown-up Jedi finesse, Skywalker here convinced the Regent to call for a cease-fire."

"I'm impressed, little brother," Leia complimented.

"That's good, because I volunteered you to mediate the peace negotiations."

"What? Luke, the Lorrdians don't even know I'm here."

"They do now." Luke gave his sister a strained smile. "You're so much better at that sort of thing than I am. And I'm sure Mon Mothma would approve, since I wrangled a promise of norumite crystals out of the Regent if the negotiations are successful."

"In other words, you're dumping _your_ assignment onto _my_ shoulders." Leia crossed her arms and exhaled in resignation. "And I though Han was the devious one."

"I learned from the best." Luke's grin evolved into a long yawn. "Didn't realize I was so tired." He squeezed Mara's shoulders warmly. "You about ready to head back?"

"To our quarters?" Mara frowned. "You think either of our suites survived?"

"That's right, Luke," Leia said. "The whole ambassadorial wing could be structurally unsound."

"Stay here tonight," Han offered. "Your cabin is still empty." He glanced at Leia, as if wanting her confirmation that she wasn't planning on moving into the spare bunk. Leia nodded back with a concurring smile. "Then it's settled. You kiddies go enjoy some unsupervised playtime." He gave Luke a sly wink. "Unless you plan on sleeping out here in the lounge again."

"No!" Luke said quickly, blushing slightly as the others began chuckling at his expense. He stood up, pulling Mara up beside him. "Just remember, all of you, we'll be able to tell if anyone tries listening outside our door."

Mara brushed a soft kiss across Luke's lips, then got a teasing glint in her emerald gaze. "Last one there ..."

Luke caught her memory of the time they raced through his suite in the Emperor's palace. "...is a rotten Hbuuga egg," he finished, taking off first.

"No fair!" Mara called. "My ankle isn't _that_ healed."

Luke's grin vanished as he suddenly stumbled over an invisible obstacle. "Hey! Illegal use of the Force," he complained when Mara raced past him.

"Then get down here and show me some legal uses," Mara's voice echoed from the end of the corridor.

Luke didn't need a second invitation.

―――

The remaining occupants of the forward hold stared at each other, dumbstruck.

"Was that really Luke Skywalker?" Han asked, shaking his head in astonishment. He reached down to pick up Luke's tunic, which had fallen from Mara's shoulders in her mad dash, and placed it by her discarded boots.

"Never mind him," Lando said. "Was that Mara Jade?"

"No, it was Mara Skywalker," Leia said, smiling to herself. "Luke and Mara Skywalker. The galaxy may never be the same again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks once more for the great reviews.**

**Nerca: **_Just one question: how long does this drag out?_ ― **Don't**** worry, it only 'drags out' for three more chapters after this one, which includes an epilogue.**

**As I recall, this chapter was GreatOne's favorite. :D**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Fourteen **

Leia woke early the next morning. She thought she was the first one up, until the strong odor of meat cooking directed her light steps into the none-too-sterile galley, where she found her brother making breakfast. Raising up slightly on her toes, she exchanged a warm hug and kiss on the cheek with him.

"Luke! I didn't think anyone would be awake yet."

"Lando's up and left. Something about checking out a potential business opportunity. And Chewie's outside. I think he's guarding the _Falcon_. We aren't exactly berthed in a legal docking bay."

"And you?"

"I was hungry," Luke said, pausing to check the nausage that was cooking in the micro-heater. "Haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday."

"But Han told me that Mara ordered dinner last night for the both of you, too."

"Didn't have time to eat it," he said sheepishly, with a slight hitch in his voice. His blue eyes quickly darted to meet Leia's before turning back to inspect the brewing caf.

Luke always had been reluctant to discuss his personal life, Leia thought to herself. Apparently this hadn't changed now that his personal life included a wife. "Is Mara still sleeping?"

"Taking a shower."

"Did you both sleep well?"

"Yes." Luke hesitated, an apprehensive look suddenly filling his features. "You didn't ... sense us, did you? We were shielding as best we could, but we weren't sure—"

Leia lay a hand on Luke's arm in reassurance. "Luke, it was a simple question ― nothing devious or prying. I didn't sense anything." She gave him a wry smile. "I was rather preoccupied myself."

Luke nodded in reply, then busied himself with his food preparation. Leia's thoughts turned to the many nights she'd been 'preoccupied' with Han in her apartment on Coruscant, and she suddenly wondered if Luke had sensed her emotions on those occasions. She gazed at her brother's back as he removed the nausage and popped a couple of breakfast crispcuits into the heater. Of course he could sense her emotions ― that's why he would disappear from the apartment whenever Han stayed over. One of the unexpected disadvantages of Force-sensitives living close together.

Leia cast a critical eye over her brother as he placed the plate of nausage on the table. He was wearing his black trousers and dark undertunic – virtually the same outfit he had on last night. Luke looked up suddenly, frowning at her.

"Something wrong?"

Leia shook her head. "Just trying to reconcile myself to the fact that my brother is now a married man." She smiled warmly. "It suits you."

"Thanks ... I think." Luke grinned shyly. "It feels good, knowing I have Mara now to share my life. I hope you realize that I wasn't trying to talk you out of marrying Han."

"I know, Luke." Leia filled two mugs of caf and handed one to Luke. "Believe me, I've been giving it a lot of thought, especially after finding out you took the plunge."

"Han wasn't upset with you after you turned him down?" Luke said, keeping his head lowered as he blew on his hot drink.

Leia shook her head. "No. I don't think he wants to pressure me. In fact, he didn't even mention the subject of marriage last night." She took a sip of the bitter brew, then added two sweetening cubes. Han always had the caf machine set too strong for her tastes, and Luke apparently hadn't changed the settings. Over the rim of her mug, she caught Luke staring at her.

"Park yourself, brother," Leia ordered, "and spill whatever's on your mind."

Luke slid onto a stool opposite where Leia sat at the tiny galley counter. "I really am sorry for not telling you sooner about Mara and me."

"You apologized last night," Leia said, reaching across to clasp his hand.

"But you're still ... upset with me."

Sometimes it really was more a curse than a blessing when your closest relative could read your every emotion. "I'm not upset," Leia said. "More ... disappointed. Disappointed that I missed my only sibling's wedding. Disappointed that you knew all about Mara's background but kept it a secret. Disappointed that you pleaded with us to trust her, yet you couldn't trust us enough to tell us the truth from the beginning." She squeezed his hand. "Luke, you lied to us. You lied to Mon Mothma."

Luke bit his lip before stammering out a reply. "I ... I couldn't chance the New Republic arresting her, or worse. Mara was totally controlled by Palpatine; she couldn't help—"

Letting go his hand and leaning back, Leia raised her own hand to stop him. "I'm not the one you have to convince."

"Now that you've gotten to know her better, do you trust her?" Luke's hopeful expression proved how important it was to him that Leia accept his wife.

"Trust her? Yes, I suppose I do. But I wouldn't say that I've gotten to know her very well. Mara keeps herself rather closed off."

"I know," Luke said. "We're working on that. She is opening up, at least to me. Each day we're finding new aspects of each other's personalities." His gaze drifted in the general direction of his cabin. "Every day for the rest of our lives will be a journey of discovery for us, in one way or another."

"Don't forget all the eye-opening secrets the rest of us have recently learned," Leia added.

"I guess this trip has been one of discovery for everyone." Luke chuckled lightly to himself. "Mara and I even found out new things about the Jedi Order after arriving on Lorrd ― things we really didn't want to know."

"What kind of things?" Leia asked, her curiosity piqued. _Something Jedi-related that Luke didn't want to know?_

"Well ... For one thing, we discovered that the Jedi of the Old Order didn't allow marriage in their ranks. Apparently they felt it was necessary to keep their attention focused only on their duties."

"And you were already married before learning that," Leia pronounced, wondering what Luke's reaction to that revelation had been.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled with an air of complete contentment. "I wouldn't have acted any differently."

Leia let his joy fill her being. "How long have you been in love with her, Luke? Since the day you met her?"

"Maybe a few days after I met her." Luke's eyes lit up, brighter than Leia had ever seen them. "She's so amazing, Leia. I can't believe how lucky I am."

_Speaking of lucky ..._ Leia recognized the approaching footsteps even before her favorite Corellian swaggered into the galley.

"Look who I found wandering the corridors." Han stepped aside to let Mara enter. Much to Leia's relief, Han's attitude toward both Mara and Luke had softened considerably, no doubt due to the lecture she'd given him last evening on learning the facts before making accusations ― a lesson she vowed to remember herself.

"I wasn't wandering. I was following the dubious aroma of farmboy's cooking."

With a mild curse, Luke jumped up to rescue his steaming crispcuits. He waved a pair of tongs in Mara's direction. "You're the one who had cooking lessons from Merta."

"Merta?" Leia questioned, wondering at the strange name.

"Cooking lessons?" Han sat next to Leia, grinning at both newlyweds. "Do we have a gourmet chef in our midst?"

Pulling her makeshift robe closed tighter, Mara poured herself a cup of caf before sitting down. "Not unless it's one of you," she said with a deprecating snort. "Luke and I may starve if we have to rely on our own cooking."

"Hey, I resent that." Luke popped another quartet of crispcuits into the micro-heater, careful to set the counter this time. "She only married me for my culinary skills," he whispered to Han and Leia with a playful wink.

Han let loose a hearty laugh, having been at the receiving end of Luke's cooking more than once.

"Speaking of marriage..." Leia glanced at Mara, who was sending her own enigmatic glances Luke's way. Leia gave her brother a piercing look. "I want to hear what this life-or-death situation was that prevented you from waiting until you returned to Coruscant to get married."

"I never said it was 'life-or-death,'" Mara interjected, who avoided Luke's frown by studying her caf mug with a peculiar fascination.

"Start talking, little brother," Leia said. She could tell that Luke and Mara were conversing silently before Luke relented with a resigned sigh.

"Well, you see, these villagers we were staying with were very superstitious," he began. "And they were having this Winter Festival thing." He paused, as if unwilling to continue.

"And the highlight of the festival was to grab two strangers and make them marry each other?" Han ventured, obviously enjoying Luke's discomfort.

"No," Luke said. "But, well, they had this notion that a couple had to get married each year during the festival in order ..." He paused again, then finished in a rush. "... in order for them to have a good harvest during the following spring."

Han guffawed loudly, and Luke gave him a hard frown.

"They believed it," Luke declared. "You shouldn't make fun of other people's customs."

"But wouldn't they want a man and a woman of their own village to have this honor?" Leia probed, fighting her own urge to snicker.

"There weren't any engaged couples available at the time," Mara put in.

"And we felt we owed the villagers for all the hospitality they'd shown us," Luke added.

"So you two heroes came to their rescue!" Han slapped one hand on the tabletop as he roared with laughter once more.

"Luke, tell me you didn't get married only because of this festival ritual." Leia felt her stomach tighten with worry. She remembered believing him and Mara when they swore nothing had been going on between them on Coruscant. Surely they wouldn't sacrifice their futures just because of the superstitious beliefs of strangers.

"No, Leia, no," Luke hurriedly assured her. He looked at Mara and smiled. "I had already asked Mara to be my wife."

"Really, Leia," Mara continued. "It was only the timing of the wedding that we pushed up. We truly wanted to be married." She clasped Luke's hand, squeezing it warmly before turning to smile at Leia. "I wish you had been there. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"So do I," Luke said quickly. "I'm so sorry it didn't work out."

Closing her eyes a moment, Leia tried to imagine how the two of them looked as they made their vows to each other. She then narrowed her gaze directly at her brother. "Just don't expect me to forgive you for making me miss the most important day of your life."

"Perhaps..." Mara hesitated, briefly glancing at Luke before continuing. "Perhaps Luke and I could get married over again when we reach Coruscant. Recreate the wedding."

Leia looked at Mara with surprise, then shook her head with a wan smile. "No, it wouldn't be the same."

Mara looked at Luke, and once more Leia knew they were talking through the Force.

"How about we recall the ceremony in our minds, and let you witness it that way?" Luke offered. He looked at Han apologetically. "I don't think we can project it to you, but we can say our vows aloud so you follow along."

Han nodded in understanding, then slipped one arm around Leia's shoulders. Leia watched Luke and Mara as they turned to face each other, clasping hands tightly.

Not knowing what to expect, Leia gasp lightly as the image of a small country chapel filled her mind. A crowd of people was seated inside, each of them with visages of friendship and happiness. Through Luke's memories, Leia could see a vision of Mara wearing the same white dress that she'd discovered in Mara's bedchamber. And through the magic of the Force, through Mara's mind that image merged with one of Luke, handsome in a black suit edged with a beading of fur. A corner of Leia's thoughts wondered if Luke had his outfit hidden in his own suite.

An elderly man stood before Luke and Mara, reciting, in heavily accented Basic, a tender reflection about the meaning and importance of the couple's hands. But it was when Luke began quietly saying his pledge to Mara that a tingling of warmth spread through Leia's being, and she felt Han tighten his grip in shared emotion.

"Mara, the love I feel for you is boundless and everlasting. I will cherish you and care for you all the days of my life. Will you receive me as your helpmate, your confidante, and your lover?"

"I will," Mara replied softly. "Luke, you are my love and my life. I will cherish you and care for you all the days of my life. Will you receive me as your helpmate, your confidante, and your lover, as I have accepted you?"

"I will," Luke returned, his voice nearly a whisper. He and Mara continued projecting the ceremony to Leia, ending with a glimpse of them climbing into a primitive-looking sleigh.

Opening her eyes, Leia marveled at how the normally dingy galley was aglow with the love and devotion given off by the newly married couple. Even Han seemed transfixed by the joy in the air as Luke leaned forward, giving his wife a gentle kiss. Leia didn't realize she had been crying until she felt Han reach over and gently wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"We should have a celebration when we return to Coruscant," Leia said, smiling as Luke and Mara turned to her.

"To announce their marriage?" Han asked.

"No." Leia reached over and softly stroked Han's face. "To announce our own engagement."

Han's expression changed from surprise, to elation, to an overwhelming sense of love and relief. He engulfed Leia in a passionate embrace, kissing her more enthusiastically than Leia could ever remember. Leia herself could barely remember any of the excuses she'd talked herself into using when she'd first turned Han down. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The man she wanted to have children with. The man she wanted to marry more than anything else in the galaxy.

When Leia finally pulled back reluctantly to gulp a much-needed breath, she barely noticed that Luke and Mara were gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Han trailed Luke, Leia, and Mara through the crowded back streets of the royal compound, he couldn't help but notice how upbeat and energetic the workers were. Military and civil crews worked side by side with throngs of servants and volunteers to clean up and repair the damage wrought by the Argazdan attack. The hum of the conversations everywhere was accentuated by rapidly swinging arms and constantly shifting facial expressions, fondly reminding Han of Fiolla, the Lorrdian woman he had met during his early travels in the Corporate Sector.

Leia slowed her pace slightly and flashed Han a gentle smile as he reached out and clasped her hand, his fingers brushing lightly over the sparkling ring now adorning that tiny hand. Fiolla was a distant memory, a pleasant diversion; Leia was his life, his future, his love. Leia had glowed with joy when she'd shown the ring to Luke and Mara after breakfast. Mara's reaction had been much more responsive than her past behavior ― she'd given Leia a rather gracious embrace while murmuring "I'm happy for you." Luke had paled noticeably as Mara examined the token of Han's pledge, but he recovered enough to give his sister his usual genuinely warm hug.

Chuckling to himself, Han recalled how anxious Luke had seemed the previous day to be rid of the piece of jewelry. Luke's joke at the time that he didn't want Mara to find it and get any ideas had seemed a bit strained to Han. As Han now glanced at Mara's bare hand, he realized in hindsight that Luke hadn't gotten a ring for his new wife, so she might indeed have thought the expensive bauble was for her. That's what the kid got for rushing into marriage without consulting with him first, Han thought. It was just too bad that Mara apparently didn't have any relatives for Luke to go groveling to for permission.

Han's eyes widened with interest when a brightly garbed young man hurried toward their group, singling out Mara with a gush of effusive bowing and smiling.

"Mistress Mara!" the man cried. "I was so worried last night when I could not locate you again." His dark eyes flashed toward Luke. "And Jedi Skywalker, the savior of our honorable ruler and his family. My people owe you both a debt of gratitude which can never be repaid."

"Hello, Jayce," Mara said evenly, stepping just far enough to the side to be out of arm's reach of the man, who was now eyeing Han and Leia apprehensively.

Han didn't need the Force to see how Luke's demeanor had changed the instant this Jayce person appeared. If anything, Luke's tone was even more tightly controlled than Mara's as he made formal introductions.

"The Princess of Alderaan!" The aide swept to the ground in a formal bow. "And the esteemed General Solo! I was informed late last evening of your arrival, but I did not expect to see you in the middle of the scene of our attack. On behalf of Lorrd, I welcome you to our humble planet."

"Thank you, Second Aide Jayce," Leia returned, politely allowing her hand to be kissed in greeting. Han could now understand Luke's attitude. _Did Lando have a brother here?_

"The Regent has moved his family and staff to his southern villa. New quarters are being prepared there for you and Padawan Jade," Jayce continued to Luke and Mara. "His Highness asked me to locate you and invite you to join him for an informal luncheon. You and the general are also most welcome to attend, Your Highness," he added to Leia. "Arrangements can be made for suites at the villa for you as well, if you wish."

"We would be honored to join the Regent for lunch," Leia said. She momentarily glanced at Han. "We'll let you know if we'll be requiring overnight accommodations."

"If you'll excuse us then, Jayce," Luke put in, "we'll gather our belongings from our suites."

"Of course, of course," Jayce said, nodding. "I shall send a crew to accompany you."

"That won't be necessary," Luke assured him. "Oh, and Jayce," Luke's voice softened, "I am sorry about Prime Aide Meend."

Jayce's expression turned sorrowful. "He was truly a wonderful man. No one will be able to take his place."

Luke had already related his finding of the unfortunate Prime Aide, who sounded like he had been nothing like his foppish subordinate. Han briefly wondered if Jayce would inherit the prime position now.

"I shall arrange transportation for you to the villa," Jayce continued. His dark eyes focused on Mara. "I pray this cowardly attack by our enemies will not diminish your opinion of our magnificent planet. I look forward to many days of showing you the wonders of our extraordinary culture."

"The attack hasn't affected my opinion whatsoever," Mara said smoothly, keeping her arms crossed. Han noted how Mara's veiled comment went right over Jayce's head, though Luke seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face. In Han's opinion, Mara was lucky to have the freedom to express her noticeably sarcastic opinions, unlike Leia, who usually had to maintain a diplomatic façade even when her thoughts were decidedly undiplomatic.

"I am relieved to hear that," Jayce said, flashing Mara a sickeningly sweet smile. "I will leave you now to attend to details for the luncheon, and I will send a transport to the ambassadorial annex in approximately one hour."

"That will be fine," Luke answered, nodding in agreement as Jayce bowed repeatedly before finally leaving.

―――――

"I thought that guy would've given up by now," Han commented to Mara, remembering the exchanges that had gone on previously between her and Luke about Mara's overly enthusiastic admirer. "Does he really think there's a chance you will magically decide to make Lorrd your home?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mara surprised him by saying. "Much more cold and calculating minds than Ke'lor's have used similar schemes to lure someone to their side." She gave Luke a pointed look.

"And sometimes they nearly work," Luke murmured back, a slow smile spreading across his face as he reached up and squeezed Mara's shoulder lightly.

Han shot Leia a confused look, and she shrugged in return.

Repair crews were busy in the main corridor of the building, allowing just enough clear space for the foursome to squeeze their way through to Luke and Mara's suites. In the lead, Mara paused when she reached Luke's mutilated door and questioningly raised one eyebrow.

"Don't blame him," Han spoke up. "I needed in, really bad."

Mara snorted in undisguised amusement, then ducked through the opening. The others quickly followed, pausing as they glanced around at the damaged room.

"Skywalker, what is it with us and suites wrecked by aerial bombardments?" Mara said, casually picking up an overturned vase.

"Like I said last time, maybe you and I just aren't cut out for—"

"All right, you two." Han swung his arms out to halt the conversation. "Suites? Plural? Luke, you've never been in a suite before this one." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Have you? And what was all that babbling outside about schemes to lure people?"

"Luke, are you keeping more secrets from us?" Leia asked.

"It's nothing really, Leia," Luke answered. "Nothing important."

"So then why not tell us?" Han said.

"It has something to do with how you met Mara, doesn't it?" Leia guessed. "You never did give us a satisfactory explanation of that."

Mara and Luke exchanged glances, and Han knew they were conversing through the Force again. Luke soon gave a resigned sigh and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"Just remember, you asked for it," Mara said as she nonchalantly cleared debris from one end of the long couch, making room for Luke to sit next to her.

"Don't tell me ol' yellow eyes put you up in a fancy apartment like this?" Han's forced laugh quieted when he saw that no one else cracked a smile. Mara especially didn't seem to appreciate his attempt at lightening the mood. The thought occurred to him that it would be beneficial to his health not to use nicknames for her former employer.

"Actually, it was a bit bigger, except it only had one bedchamber," Luke answered evenly.

"But the bed was bigger," Mara put in, "and so was the whirlpool tub." She winked slyly in Luke's direction. "Big enough for two."

Luke rubbed one hand across his face. "I don't think we need to go into that much detail," he murmured to his wife.

Leia's mouth dropped open slightly, and Han remembered her telling him of Mara's bragging about sharing baths with Luke during his captivity. "So you actually ...?" Leia trailed off, as if she didn't really want an answer to her supposition.

"How about we start at the beginning of this holodrama?" Han said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"The beginning ... well ..." Luke's expression seemed to turn inward, as if he were backtracking along the path of his Imperial captivity. "I told you already what happened on the Death Star – what I remember of it. When I regained consciousness, I was alone inside a tiny dark cell. I figured out that I was probably on Coruscant, from the billions of life-forms that I could sense. It wasn't too long after I awoke that I got a ... roommate." His gaze flickered toward Mara, their eyes meeting in obvious affection.

"Palpatine ordered me to assume the role of a Rebel prisoner," Mara continued the story. "A role that I privately thought was beneath me. But he was my master, and I had to obey without question." She glanced again at Luke, then looked back toward Leia and Han. "I had always been taught that Jedi were the epitome of treachery and deceit. I felt ... insulted ... that I had to pretend to be friends with one of them."

"But why ...?" Leia began, her mind apparently trying to decipher Palpatine's plan.

"I was to become friends with Luke, so that when I was subsequently tortured, he would become enraged enough to embrace the dark side. I had assumed, wrongly, that the torture sessions would be shams." Mara reached over and clasped Luke's hand. "My assumptions about Jedi soon crumbled, too."

Leia studied Luke's downcast expression. "You said that on the Death Star, Vader and the Emperor tried to take advantage of your faith and love for us."

Luke only nodded in reply as Leia reached out to pat Luke's leg in sympathy.

"They considered Luke's compassion for others to be a weakness to be exploited," Mara said. She squeezed Luke's hand tightly. "I now consider it to be one of his greatest strengths."

"So what happened next?" Han asked. Two women fussing over Luke was apt to go to the kid's head. Time to get this tale back on track. "It doesn't sound like you were in any luxury suite, and apparently you didn't cross over to the dark side just for some female companionship."

"No, Han." Luke shook his head. "I figured out Mara wasn't with the Rebellion fairly quickly." He glanced at the woman by his side. "Even though she was a pretty good actress."

"How did you figure it out?" Leia asked.

"I probed her," Luke replied simply, then backtracked when he saw his sister's shocked expression. "I mean, with the Force. I tried to read her mind, but she had me blocked. Which told me she was a trained Force-user, and that she was hiding something."

"He wasn't quite as naïve as I was counting on," Mara admitted. "I really thought that my master was going to execute him when Luke was dragged from the cell the second time."

"I thought so, too," Luke said quietly.

"The second time?" Han looked at Luke expectantly. "What happened the first time?"

Luke shrugged. "Just a little chat regarding my future."

Han could tell Luke didn't want to talk about his chat with His Royal Ugliness, so this time he didn't press for details. "So then they put you up in one of the palace suites?"

"Yes."

"It was plan B," Mara supplied.

"I didn't know what the Emperor had in mind," Luke said. "Then Mara showed up at the door, and I _really_ didn't know what was going on." He finally cracked a smile. "She literally threw herself at me, and she was dressed like ... well, different than she looks now."

"It was strictly business, Skywalker." Mara let a small grin escape also. "I wasn't the least bit attracted to you."

"Uh-huh." Luke's eyes glittered in amusement. "I hope you didn't go that far with your previous assignments."

"And how far was that?" Han teased, feeling pleased when Luke predictably blushed.

"Not far," Luke said quickly. "We told you, nothing happened."

"I wouldn't say _nothing_," Mara said with a smirk. "We slept together."

"Hold on." Leia looked back and forth at the Jedi couple. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Just what was this plan?"

"I was supposed to seduce him over to joining the Empire." Mara smiled at her husband. "Instead, he seduced me into joining him in escaping."

"It wasn't easy," Luke said.

"No, it wasn't," Mara agreed. "The Emperor was my life. In a warped kind of way, he was like a father to me. Even after I decided to help Luke escape, I wasn't going to go with him. Not until ..."

Han and Leia waited as Mara trailed off. It was Luke who took up the tale.

"Palpatine was going to execute Mara if she didn't induce me to turn," Luke said.

"Or if we didn't at least—"

"We don't have to discuss that aspect of Palpatine's scheming," Luke cut her off quickly.

"Why not?" Mara grinned wickedly. "Leia, you'll be pleased to know that he refused to cooperate."

"Cooperate in what?" Leia asked, confusion plainly showing on her face.

"It wasn't funny," Luke interjected.

"No, it wasn't," Mara agreed, her tone turning solemn again. "It would've been disastrous."

"What would've been disastrous?" Leia asked again.

"Palpatine wanted us to conceive a child," Mara said. "A Force-strong child that he could manipulate."

Horror filled Leia's countenance, and Han shared her feeling. The chances of Luke and Mara producing an heir that would be incredibly strong in the Force were not odds that Han would bet against. If the Emperor then did away with the parents and raised the grandchild of Vader to be another Sith, who knows what hope of salvation there would have been for the galaxy.

"It took some doing for me to convince Palpatine that we were making the effort," Mara said. She frowned to herself. "In fact, I'm not really sure that I did convince him."

"Thank goodness your suite wasn't monitored," Leia said. "Or he would have had proof that you weren't doing anything."

"Actually, there were holocams in the suite," Luke said. "Except in the refresher."

"We simply went in there every day and claimed to ... you know," Mara said, grinning. "Everything we did in the other rooms had to look like the real thing. Luke _did_ cooperate in that part quite willingly."

"So let me get this straight." Shaking his head, Han scooted forward in his chair and directed his attention to Luke. "In between bed-hopping, and tub-hopping, and who knows what else, you convinced a fanatically loyal Imperial assassin to turn on her admittedly insane master, and then to fall madly in love with you."

Luke gazed back with the best sabacc face Han had seen in ages. "What can I say? Some of us have it, some of us don't."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks, all!**

**Celtic Cross:** This is the final story in the Journey of Discovery series. Whether I write any more fanfics, I don't know yet. All of my old ones can be found at my webpage (click on my name and follow the link.)

**We're winding down to the end. This is the last chapter that takes place on Lorrd.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Fifteen **

It wasn't often that Leia Organa took a backseat at affairs of state. But as Han shared a warm smile and squeeze of a hand with her, she realized that today she didn't mind. She, Han, Luke and Mara were having a private audience with Regent Ke'lor before their luncheon. The four of them had been relieved to learn that in light of the failed attempt to kidnap the Regent, the Argazdans had agreed to a temporary cease-fire. Arrangements were being made for peace accord negotiations to begin in one standard month. Leia had contacted Mon Mothma earlier in the day, and, much to Han's grumbling, the New Republic leader didn't hesitate to place the entire Lorrdian affair into Leia's hands.

The Lorrdian ruler had been courteous and appreciative to her and Han, thanking them profusely for both their contributions during the attack and for Leia's upcoming role in mediating the peace talks. But it was Luke who was now the sole focus of Ke'lor's attention. Not Luke the Tatooine farmer, or Luke the Rebel pilot. No, this was Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker ― serene, composed, radiating confidence. He reminded Leia of how he had carried himself at Jabba's palace.

Mara sat slightly behind Luke's left shoulder. Her transformation was even more remarkable. No trace of haughtiness or aggression could be found on her calm face. As Leia turned her awareness to the ongoing conversation, Mara caught her eye, favoring Leia with a shadow of a smile. In that instant, Leia knew that Mara was just as proud of Luke as she was.

"Jedi Skywalker, words cannot express our gratitude for your assistance, or our remorse over the shameful deceit we perpetrated in bringing you to Lorrd," Regent Ke'lor said solemnly. "Desperate times cause men to take desperate measures, I'm afraid. We will be forever in the debt of you and Padawan Jade."

"We were glad to be able to lend our aid, Your Excellency," Luke replied. "And we do not reproach you for luring us here under a false pretext. In fact," Luke glanced briefly at Mara, "we must confess to a duplicity on our part."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. It concerns Mara―"

"She is not your padawan learner?" Ke'lor said, his confusion evident.

Leia sat up straighter, guessing what Luke was about to reveal, and she felt Han perk up beside her. Now why couldn't Luke have been this forthcoming to her two days ago? Leia suddenly felt Han nudge her, and turned to find him shaking his head at her. Obviously he had noticed the perturbed frown on her face and knew what she'd been thinking. Leia took a deep breath and relaxed back into her seat. No, she shouldn't still be admonishing Luke. She knew how much concealing the truth had to have weighed on Luke's conscience, and she realized now that she and the others had left him little choice at the time.

"She _is_ my student," Luke said. "But she is much more to me personally." He reached over and gently took Mara's hand in his own. "Regent Ke'lor, may I present Mara Skywalker ― my wife."

"Your wife?" The Regent's startled gaze passed back and forth between Luke and Mara. Then, as if some fact suddenly occurred to him, he smiled in understanding. "This explains your startled reaction when we were discussing marriage and the Jedi Order during your first evening here," he said. "Was that the reason you did not disclose your relationship sooner?"

"No, sir." Luke shook his head. "You see, we only recently married, and we wanted my sister to be the first to know." Luke turned, directing his gaze toward Leia. She could feel his hope that she'd approve.

"Sister?" The Regent followed Luke's line of sight, and chuckled softly. "Ah, another revelation. Tell me, Jedi Skywalker. Are you related to everyone here?"

Maintaining his serious tone, Luke's eyes traveled from Mara, to Leia, then lingered a moment on Han. "Yes," he said softly, turning back to the Regent. "Yes, I am."

"Before we adjourn for our luncheon, I have something for you, Jedi Skywalker," Ke'lor said. "For both of you, actually," he added, nodding toward Mara. The Regent handed Luke a small wooden case, elegantly decorated with Lorrd's royal seal. With Mara looking curiously over his shoulder, Luke opened the case. Inside were a dozen datacards, each nestled in a velour-lined slot.

"What―" Luke began, clearly confused.

"A gift," Regent Ke'lor said simply. "Many generations ago, historians here began documenting the teachings and practices of the Jedi Order. Twenty-five years ago, when reports began to reach Lorrd of the treachery of Emperor Palpatine against the Order, it was decided by King Auti-Trul that our written records of the Jedi should be hidden." He nodded toward the case in Luke's hands. "After that time, knowledge of the Order was only discussed amongst trusted friends and family by word of mouth, or word of hand, if you will." Ke'lor smiled as he waved his hands in an intricate pattern. "Even though following all the teachings of the old order may not be possible or practical for the Jedi of the future, I suspect you may still want to read as much as you can about how your predecessors trained."

"Yes, definitely." Luke's eyes sparkled in anticipation. "But we couldn't accept your only records."

"I saw to it that copies were made," the Regent returned. "Though from now on, we will be following your achievements as a guide to the new order of the Jedi." Regent Ke'lor solemnly folded his hands on his desk. "I foresee great things in your future, Jedi Skywalker. You are building a foundation for a new beginning for the Jedi Order." He held Luke's gaze with a sincere smile. "You are a prism, through which the Light of the Force will pass, diffusing out into the galaxy into a spectrum of multi-hued illumination."

Luke hesitated a moment at the ruler's words. "Thank you," Luke said quietly, his natural modesty shining through. "May the Force grant me the wisdom and skill to live up to your faith in me."

Regent Ke'lor nodded graciously before rising in his seat to clasp Luke's hand. "And may the Force be ever with you and your wife, Jedi Skywalker."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe I'm meeting a princess!" Jahnna said from her seat next to Leia.

"But your station is equal to that of a princess, isn't it?" Leia responded, smiling warmly at the enthusiastic teen seated next to her.

"Sort of, though Father isn't really a king. But you're a real princess." Jahnna gazed dreamily around the dining table. "First a Jedi Knight, and now a princess. This has been the best week ever, except for those Argazdans."

"I heard you were very brave," Leia said kindly.

"Did Jedi Skywalker tell you that?" the girl asked, her face beaming. "Father told me last night that you were once rescued by Jedi Skywalker, too."

"Indeed I was. More than once, actually. Though the first time, he hadn't become a Jedi yet. And in all fairness, he did have some help." Leia nodded across the table at Han and Chewbacca.

Jahnna's eyes grew wide as she regarded the towering Wookiee, who favored the girl with a toothy grin. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Certainly." Leia took a sip of her drink. "It was about four years ago ...

"... and then the _Millennium Falcon_ and Luke's ship just managed to fly away in time before the Death Star exploded," Leia concluded a few minutes later.

"Wow," Jahnna breathed. "They were so brave and heroic."

Leia laughed lightly. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naturally they became heroes."

"Did Jedi Skywalker rescue Padawan Jade, too?" Jahnna asked, glancing at the two Jedi at the end of the table.

"In a way," Leia said. "In fact, I believe she was his greatest rescue."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Second Aide Serl-and-Jeem Vazan-Jayce took his duties seriously. And he considered those duties to still be in force, even after the unfortunate death of his superior, Prime Aide Meend. Regent Ke'lor had personally instructed Jayce to prepare new rooms for not only the esteemed Jedi, but also Princess Leia and her party. The Regent, however, had not mentioned any change in Jayce's previous assignment to entice the lovely Jedi Padawan to make Lorrd her home.

Jayce arrived at the dining hall just as the luncheon was ending, having spent the last two hours making sure not a flower stem was out of place in the guest suites of the royal villa. He adopted his most charming smile as the Coruscanti guests swept out the doorway. But it took all his diplomatic training not to frown in confusion when his discerning eyes fell on Jedi Skywalker's arm ― firmly encircled around Padawan Jade's slim waist.

"Your Highness, Mistress Jade," Jayce addressed the ladies first. He blinked as the black-clad arm moved up Mara's back. "It ... It is my honor to escort all of you to ..." One hand began lightly massaging Mara's right shoulder. "to your new quarters." Jayce realized he was staring, and immediately averted his eyes. Perhaps the Jedi was simply comforting his student, after the strain of yesterday's events. Yes, that must be it.

Leading the way toward a waiting ground transport, Jayce couldn't help but notice that the Jedi Knight continued to hover close to Padawan Jade. In fact, the pair sat closer together on their bench seat than social propriety dictated. A stab of anxiety shot through the young aide. If Mistress Jade was this traumatized, then Jayce had been remiss in his duty to see to her well-being.

In a matter of moments, the group reached the guest wing of the villa. Before Jayce could slip out from behind the steering column, General Solo and Jedi Skywalker were already helping the ladies from their seats. Jayce could feel any hopes of earning the Prime Aide position slowing swirling down the drain. He realized he must not have been doing a very good job of concealing his disappointment when he felt a large hand land on his shoulder.

"I feel your pain, friend," General Calrissian intoned. "Such visions of loveliness should not be limited to only one man each."

Jayce swiveled around to face the New Republic hero. He immediately was impressed with the general's dashing wardrobe and suave air. "But General Calrissian, it is my duty to attend to every need of Padawan Jade."

A cryptic smile crept across the general's face. "A noble aim, to be sure, and a quite enjoyable one, if it could be achieved. But I would be remiss if I did not at least warn you to watch out for that nasty blaster she keeps up her sleeve."

"I beg your pardon?" Jayce was thoroughly rattled now. "Sir, my intentions toward Mistress Jade are completely honorable."

"Good." The general winked, glancing to the side. "Maybe they won't cut you into too many little pieces with those lightsabers, then."

Jayce followed the general's gaze to see Skywalker and Jade staring back from the open doorway, arms crossed, impatient frowns on their faces as they waited for their guide.

―――

"Lando and Jayce together," Mara muttered. "This can't be good."

"Relax," Luke said. "Lando knows you're married."

"You're not relaxed," Mara countered.

"Jayce apparently still doesn't know." Luke's right hand dropped a fraction toward his lightsaber. He gave Mara a playful smirk. "You are sworn to keep me from doing anything rash, aren't you?"

"I don't remember that part in the vows." Mara nudged Luke's arm away from his weapon just as Jayce hurried toward them. "But it sounds like a good addition for Jedi marriages," she added quietly.

"Jedi Skywalker, Padawan Jade," Jayce cried as he hurried forward. "A thousand pardons for the delay." He then turned and bowed in apology to Han, Leia, and Chewie, also waiting to the side. "Please follow me to your suites."

Jayce led the way down an airy corridor ― not as elegant as the ambassadorial quarters they had been staying at, but plush and well-appointed nonetheless. The aide paused at the first door they came to, opening it wide in invitation.

"This is for you, Master Chewbacca," Jayce said, holding an arm out for the Wookiee to enter.

Chewie walked in slowly, sniffing the air warily. /There are too many flowers in here/ he said as he crossed the common room.

"So we'll take some of 'em out," Han said, sticking his head through the doorway.

/The bed is too short/ Chewie continued, ducking back out from the bedchamber.

"They probably don't get many oversized hairballs like you," Han returned, shaking his head.

Chewbacca stepped back out into the corridor. /I will sleep on the _Falcon_./

"Is there a problem?" Jayce asked anxiously, backing up as the Wookiee towered over him. "We will be glad to alter the accommodations, if necessary."

"He's just too picky," Han said. "He's gonna stay on our ship."

"As you wish, sir." Jayce crossed the hallway to another door. "We have prepared this suite for you, General Solo."

Han didn't budge from his spot. "Where's she staying?" he asked, nodding toward Leia.

"Her Highness will have the Grand Suite at the end of the hall," Jayce replied.

"Then that's where I'm staying." Without waiting for a reply, Han took Leia by the elbow and headed off down the hallway.

His mouth hanging open in shock, Jayce glanced at the rest of his charges, then approached another door. "Your belongings have all been moved into this suite, Mistress Jade."

Mara nodded a perfunctory thanks and swept into the room. She immediately headed for the bedchamber, noting that her garments were already hanging in a wide closet. She and Luke had packed up their things that morning, leaving them for the Lorrdians to transport them here. Mara had been relieved to discover that all her clothes had survived with only a minimum of dust and wrinkles. Even the glass jar of flower petals miraculously had toppled onto the bed without breaking.

As Mara inspected her things, Jayce and Luke followed her into the room.

"I trust everything is satisfactory, Mistress," Jayce said.

"Yes," Mara answered.

"No," Luke said at the same time. Mara and Jayce both turned their attention to him. "I don't see my satchel anywhere."

"But ... but, Sir Knight," Jayce stammered, his confusion abundantly evident. "Your belongings are in the suite I've chosen for you."

"But I'm choosing to stay in here." Luke gave Jayce a pointed look. "With my wife."

"Wi- wife?" Jayce swayed on his feet, and Mara started forward, afraid that the man was going to faint. As much as she disdained the aide's actions, she almost felt sorry for him. His wide-eyed stupor left no doubt that the revelation was a complete surprise. Jayce turned fearful eyes to Luke, then bowed his head in submission. "My humblest apologies, Jedi Skywalker, for my inappropriate liberties toward Mis- Madam Skywalker. Any punishment you wish to bestow on me will be accepted with humiliation and contrition."

Before Luke could answer, Jayce fell to one knee in front of Mara. "Madam, I beg your forgiveness. If I had any inkling of your relationship to Jedi Skywalker, I would have defied my superiors' commands."

Mara exchanged an exasperated look with Luke over the top of Jayce's bowed head. "Get up, Jayce," she said. "You had no way of knowing."

"We're sorry for not telling you," Luke said. "We had personal reasons at the time." Starting to head for the doorway, Luke put a hand lightly on the small of Mara's back, then turned back to Jayce. "And, uh, I'm sorry you got shocked the other day."

"Shocked?" Jayce frowned, then a light of comprehension shone in his dark eyes. "You—?"

Luke nodded sheepishly.

As the trio moved to the common room, Lando stood with his hands on his hips. "About time! What was taking so long? I, for one, will be delighted with whichever suite you give me," he said to Jayce.

"My pardon, sir," Jayce gushed. With one last look at Luke and Mara, he ushered Lando out into the corridor.

"You didn't have to tell him that you were responsible for shocking him," Mara said to Luke.

"Yes, I did," Luke said. "Petty jealousy is unbecoming a Jedi." He took Mara's hand, raising it to his lips for a soft kiss. "And childish behavior for a husband. I promise to do better in the future."

"I'll hold you to that, farmboy."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pomp and pageantry reigned once more the next day as the Jedi and their companions prepared to leave Lorrd. It seemed half the city had turned out to bid farewell to the celebrated guests. Leia agreed to return in one month to oversee the peace negotiations, but she made sure to stipulate that Luke and Mara had to sit in on the meetings also.

Standing with her companions in an ornamental garden near the spaceport, Leia listened as Regent Ke'lor addressed all the Lorrdians in the vicinity, publicly thanking the Jedi and their other visitors for their assistance during the attack. Second Aide Vazan-Jayce stood silently to the side of the podium, the same apologetic look plastered to his face that he had been sporting when Leia last saw him yesterday.

A silence descended on the crowd as Ke'lor eulogized Prime Aide Meend and seven others who had lost their lives, followed by cheers when the ruler announced the long-awaited peace talks. At the end of the ceremony, well-wishers surrounded Luke, Mara, and the others, thanking them over and over for their help. Many of the Lorrdians, Leia decided, simply wanted to be able to say they'd shaken hands with a real Jedi. It was apparent that only the Regent and his staff of advisors had been privy to the plan to have Luke lead the fighting against the Argazdans. Several men in military uniform approached Luke, apologizing for the deception they'd help perpetrate.

By mid-morning, the throngs of citizens had dispersed, and it neared departure time for Coruscant.

―――――

The _Millennium Falcon,_ already loaded with a sample of norumite crystals, was now berthed next to Luke's B-wing, and royal guards were directing servants on where to store the visitors' luggage. As Leia glanced over at the scene in the docking bay, she noticed Luke conversing with a servant pushing a cart laden with what looked like his and Mara's satchels. As he talked, Luke began sending questioning glances in Han's direction, and Leia could see that her brother was purposefully avoiding Mara's scowling face behind him.

"Han," Leia said quietly to the Corellian standing close to her side. "Surely you offered to give Mara and Luke a ride to Coruscant on the _Falcon_."

"After all the trouble they caused?" Han groused. "Worrying you half to death, getting married in secret, telling you not to marry me."

"You know Luke didn't tell me not to marry you."

"He didn't encourage you, either."

"He told me it was my decision, which I've now made. Don't make me regret that decision."

"Well, I'm still not offering." Han crossed his arms in protest, but Leia didn't miss the gleam in his eye. "They'll have to come begging."

"Oh, you nerfherder!" Leia shook her head in amusement. She looked over to now see Luke holding up one hand, freezing the servant in place. Mara reached out and gave Luke a not-too-gentle shove, propelling him in their direction.

"Uh, Han?" Luke smiled wanly.

"Yeah, Junior?" Han raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh, we ... Mara and I ... we were wondering ..."

"Oh, for Force sake, Skywalker." Mara stalked forward, nudging Luke to the side. "Solo, we'd like to ride to Coruscant on your ship." She paused, then added in a more subdued voice. "Please."

Leia wasn't sure how Han managed to keep a straight face. She sure wasn't having an easy time of it.

"Is that so?" Han rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see. The going rate for a Skywalker charter is seventeen thousand ― two thousand now, and fifteen when we get there."

"Can you do a better job of avoiding Imperial entanglements this time?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

"You're a fine one to be lecturing anyone on avoiding entanglements with Imps, kid," Han shot back, nodding toward Mara. His twinkling eyes belied his serious words.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Han, the porter is waiting."

"Ah, Leia, you're no fun. The kid should know he's always welcome to hitch a ride. That goes for his lovely bride, too." Han shot Mara a sly wink. "Now, let's see if the hull clips can handle that spinning monstrosity you came in."

"Lando clamped my X-wing onto the hull once, while you were ... uh, indisposed," Luke offered.

"Lando did lots of things to my ship that I'll never forgive him for," Han growled. "Most of them involved you."

While Luke and Han debated the best way to attach the B-wing to the _Falcon_, Mara wasted no time directing the servant where to take her and Luke's luggage. "And be careful with that jar!" She watched the repulser cart wobble, then suddenly darted forward and snatched the fragile item from the top of the stack. "On second thought, I'll carry it myself."

Leia looked curiously at the bell-shaped jar in Mara's grasp. "You're taking one of the room decorations with you?"

"This?" Mara laughed lightly. "No, this was a souvenir from our bonding celebration. I can't believe it survived the attack, though the petals did get jumbled up quite a bit."

"I think that just means we won't necessarily have the girls before the boys," Luke put in over his shoulder.

At Leia's bewildered look, Mara gave the jar a slight shake. "Fortune petals. We told you those people were as superstitious as the galaxy is wide."

"But what do you mean, girls before boys?" Leia directed her question to her grinning brother.

"The petals were supposed to predict our future." Luke flashed a proud-as-a-rhencock smile. "Two daughters and three sons."

"If you don't wipe that silly grin off your face," Mara scolded, "you won't have to worry about stowing the B-wing onto the _Falcon,_ because you'll be flying it home by yourself."

"C'mon, Luke," Han said, taking pity on his friend. "We'd better get out of here before they decide we both should occupy that tin crate."

Leia smiled to herself as the men took off to direct the connection of the two ships. There had been precious few sightings of carefree Luke since Bespin. But Leia had always known he was still buried in there somewhere, and his playful interactions with Mara proved that without question. Watching the wistful expression on Mara's face as Luke ambled away, any lingering doubts that Leia might have had about the pair of Jedi were washed away. Mara was good for Luke, and Luke was good for Mara. This acknowledgment to herself firmed Leia's resolve to ask the question that had been hovering in her mind since the day of the Argazdan attack.

"Mara, could I speak to you a moment?"

Finishing her instructions to the luggage porters, Mara turned an apprehensive gaze Leia's way. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask a favor of you."

"I see." Mara glanced toward the _Falcon_'s lowered ramp. "Shall we go inside?"

Leia considered the idea for only a brief moment. "Threepio's onboard," she said.

"Point taken." Looking around the busy docking bay, Mara waved toward a small bench tucked off to one side.

Even with her fledgling skills, Leia could detect the curiosity emanating from her new sister-in-law as they settled themselves in the shady nook.

"As I said, I have a request to ask," Leia began.

Mara's bland expression didn't waver. "Go on."

Leia carefully kept her gaze fixed on Mara's face. Not because the woman had to be stared down like some political rival, but because Leia was afraid she would start snickering at the absurdity of a highly trained, deadly assassin clutching a jar of colored flower petals as if it were a valuable treasure.

"Well ... You're training to be a Jedi, and Luke has been after me for months now to begin training, but I've just been so busy, and I'm not sure when I will have time, if ever ..."

Mara's slightly widened eyes were the only break in her composure as she listened silently to Leia's babbling.

"... and I have a responsibility to the New Republic. I can't simply shirk my duties right now, even if I wanted to."

"And do you _want_ to?" Mara broke in. "I got the impression you weren't very keen on training in the ways of the Force."

"I wasn't," Leia admitted. "But this trip has been an eye-opener for me in more ways than one." She took a deep breath, making the split-second decision to reveal more than she had intended. "I didn't want to train in the Force because I thought it would associate me too much with Vader. I couldn't separate him in my mind from Anakin Skywalker. Not the way Luke does so easily."

"It's not easy for Luke, either," Mara said in her usual direct manner. "He isn't trying to ignore the atrocities that Vader committed. He has accepted them as facts. But he chooses to not ignore the good man that Anakin was before, and that he returned to at the end."

"The way I ignore those details, you mean." Leia closed her eyes briefly. Luke had said practically the same thing to her many times. But somehow hearing it from an outsider ... No, not an outsider. Not anymore ... "I'm not ready to embrace my father's memory without reservation, but I am ready to acknowledge him as my father."

"Luke will be glad to hear that."

Leia nodded. "And I know now that training to be a Jedi should be seen as a tribute to Anakin's deeds as a Knight."

Mara's gaze traveled to the distant landing pad, where Luke and Han were gesturing to several dock workers who were attempting to swing the B-wing on a crane toward the _Falcon_. "Is that the favor you wanted? For me to let Luke know that you will eventually train with him? Because you—"

"No." Leia shook her head. "Luke is very patient, but ... well, until now I never considered having any other choice in a teacher." She turned and looked Mara in the eye. "I'd like you to be my master, when I'm ready."

"Me? But I—"

Leia held up one hand to forestall Mara's protests. "It will most likely be a few years down the road. You'll be a Jedi Knight yourself by then. And, I think it would be easier for me to learn from another woman." She chuckled lightly. "Though you may not find me always a patient student, or a very adept one."

"From what I've seen, you're a quick learner." Mara smiled warmly. "I'd be honored to have you as my first student, Leia."

―――

Han turned away from his ship, unable to bear seeing the New Republic fighter clanking against the hull of his beloved _Falcon_ as the workers struggled to line up the B-wing with the freighter's clamps. Looking back toward where they'd left Leia and Mara, he squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"Hey, kid." Han swatted Luke on the shoulder. "Look over there and tell me if I'm seeing things."

Luke followed Han's pointing finger, then broke out in a wide grin. "What's the matter, Han?" He couldn't contain his delighted laughter. "Haven't you ever seen two sisters-in-law hug before?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome, GeneralTabris and Skywalker's Girl! You're both coming in at the tail end of this story, and I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the previous parts. Thanks for the compliments. And most of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**Thanks, everyone else, too. Second-to-last post, coming right up.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery ― Book Three: Prism**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You three look like you're about to go before a firing squad." Slouching against a bulkhead, Han shook his head at Leia, Luke, and Mara, all clustered around the dejarik table in the _Millennium Falcon_'s hold. "Hard to believe I'm the only one here without any deep dark secrets to reveal."

Mara gave an unbelieving snort. "With your smuggling background?"

Han waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, they know all about my past," he said with a lazy grin. "All the pertinent parts, anyway. It's what makes me so endearing to 'em."

"Are you sure we have to report to Mon Mothma immediately?" Luke asked. "Can't we at least—"

"She said immediately, Luke," Leia returned, rubbing her forehead wearily. "The Inner Council will be waiting as soon as we land."

"But you're on the Inner Council," Luke pointed out unnecessarily.

Leia shook her head. "General Rieekan has been standing in for me during my absence. He's agreed to stay on a few more days."

"You shouldn't have told them you needed to talk to them right away," Han said. "Or at least that you had a matter to discuss other than Lorrd."

"Quit reminding me," Leia said, a touch of irritation in her voice. "But I've been living with this guilt since Endor, and it will almost be a relief to come clean."

"You have no reason to feel guilty, Leia," Luke disagreed. "There's no way anyone can hold us accountable for the choices our father made."

"No, but some people will use our relationship to Darth Vader as an excuse to discredit us. They will spread rumors and outright lies just to ruin our reputations. Some may even suggest that we'll turn to the dark side also."

"She's right, you know, Luke," Mara said. "The political backstabbing may not be as prevalent in the New Republic as it was in the Empire, but it does exist."

"Only Rieekan, Ackbar, and Mon Mothma will be at this meeting, right?" Han asked. "So you only tell those three, and leave it at that for now. I don't see any need to announce dear ol' dad's identity to the entire galaxy."

"I suppose," Leia said slowly. "Though eventually it's bound to come out."

"That'll just give you time to come up with a game plan, plus more time to demonstrate what do-gooders you two are," Han said with a snort. He nodded his head toward the cockpit. "You know Lando and Chewie can be trusted."

"The question is, what are we telling them about me?" Mara glanced sideways at her husband. "Dancer or assassin?"

"I don't like continuing to lie," Luke murmured, his head cupped in his palms, elbows resting on the tabletop.

"Would you like being a young widower?"

"Mara, they're not going to execute you."

Mara gave a long-suffering sigh. "Is it painful, having that much optimism stuffed inside your head?"

"We have to think positively," Leia said. "All Luke's persuasive arguments on Lorrd were valid. Half the Alliance is composed of Imperial defectors. Your case shouldn't be any different."

"I thought her being a dancer was partly true," Han put in. "One of those certain-point-of-view Jedi truths."

Luke frowned at Han's flippant remark, but didn't refute it.

"You did say you danced at court on occasion," Leia said, turning to Mara. "And didn't Palpatine have you trained without your consent when he recognized your Force potential?"

"And did I not assassinate countless beings?" Mara returned. "Luke and I conveniently left that part out when talking to Mon Mothma two months ago."

"You said yourself that you never killed any Rebels."

"No, but I killed Imperials who were trying to defect to the Rebellion. Imperials with valuable information that might have made a difference in shortening the war."

"You were only following orders," Leia rationalized.

"I could've went against those orders."

"You didn't realize they were wrong," Luke spoke up. "Besides, Palpatine would've had you hunted down and killed. You were ... coerced ... into obeying his orders."

"Hold on!" Han waved his hands to halt the conversation. "Who's on whose side here?"

"No one's taking sides, Han," Leia said. "We simply have to decide how to tell the truth without jeopardizing Mara's freedom." She turned to face Mara. "We will have to downplay your role with the Emperor; stress that you were just a pawn. It may sound ... well ..."

"You think it will bruise my ego, to be described as a mere puppet," Mara said matter-of-factly. "But that's exactly what I was."

"Think of all the information you could tell them about the Empire," Han said. "They'll be grateful to have you on our side."

"Are you thinking they'll grant me clemency if I spill all of Palpatine's secrets?"

"It's possible," Leia said.

"And they'll want to keep me in their midst, to squeeze as much information as possible from me." Mara grimaced at the thought.

"Yes, I—" Luke stopped abruptly, his expression changing to match Mara's.

"But you'd supply intelligence on the Empire when requested, wouldn't you?" Leia asked.

"Yes, of course," Mara bit out. "But I don't want to end up a virtual prisoner of the New Republic," she continued. "Mon Mothma and the others will want me to stay close at hand. They'll expect me to be at their beck and call constantly."

"We can't be certain that would happen," Leia said.

"We can't be certain it wouldn't," Mara returned.

Luke rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He nearly blurted out that this whole situation wasn't fair, then bit back the words as he realized how childish that would sound. He so wanted to be done with secrets. But he didn't want to risk having Mara's life manipulated by the New Republic. _I wonder if Ben felt this guilty when he was telling me how Darth Vader murdered my father, or Owen and Beru when they were saying that my father was a navigator on a freighter. Probably so._

"Maybe we should ..." Luke began, holding Mara's gaze.

"Rethink this?" Mara finished, unblinking. She looked Leia in the eye. "If a situation comes up in which you think I may have helpful knowledge, you can ask me. I'll relay whatever data I can to you. But I won't be chained to the Inner Council's table leg as their pet informant."

"I don't think we can ask for any more than that," Leia said, sighing. "In fact, if you know where in Imperial records that a particular fact could be substantiated, we could always make it look like one of our own slicers found the information."

"Fine." Mara relaxed back into her seat. "I'll even give you what codes I know for Palpatine's own files."

"So, you are gonna tell 'em you stopped off on the way to Lorrd and eloped, aren't you?" Han asked.

"We didn't elope," Luke corrected.

"Oh, that's right," Han said. "Elopement involves planning ahead to sneak off and get married."

"I suppose tomorrow you'll want to file your documentation," Leia said, ignoring Han's jibe and glancing at her brother.

"My what?"

"Your marriage documents." Leia frowned at Luke's worried look. "You didn't lose your datacard, did you?"

"No. Well, that is ..." Luke hemmed and hawed. "We—"

"We don't have a data-record of our marriage," Mara interjected.

"But you were married by an officiator. I saw him in the vision of your wedding."

"Leia, we told you it was a primitive village," Luke said. "They didn't have technical equipment."

"But surely he at least gave you a hand-written record," Leia persisted. "Every officiator in the galaxy knows to supply proper documentation when he or she performs a civil bonding."

Luke bit his lip. He and Mara had agreed not to reveal the background of Zembuhl. Yet another secret to feel guilty over.

"Leia? You have enough pull in the government to do a favor for us?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and General Rieekan had all taken the newly disclosed revelation concerning Anakin Skywalker better than Luke and Leia could have hoped for. They had agreed to keep the information under wraps, and promised to support Luke and Leia when the twins felt the time was right to make a general announcement. Mara's involvement with the Empire was only lightly touched upon, with Luke reiterating that Mara was coerced into serving Palpatine.

All the Council members were satisfied with the outcome of the proposed trade agreement with Lorrd, and congratulated Leia, Luke, Han, and Mara on their contribution to the resolution of the Lorrdian/Argazdan conflict. It was the personal announcements, though, that both startled and delighted the government officials. Mon Mothma assured Leia and Han that she had foreseen their upcoming union for quite some time, and she insisted that Leia's idea of an engagement celebration should be carried out without delay. The news of the marriage of Luke and Mara met with quite a bit more surprise, especially since it occurred while Luke was supposed to be en route to Lorrd.

Luke's last bit of news to the Council, however, came as a shock to even Han and Leia. He submitted his official resignation from the New Republic military, painstakingly written, with Mara's help, during the trip back to Coruscant. Luke wasn't really sure why he hadn't confided in Leia about his career plans. Perhaps it was a fear that Leia would try to talk him out of it, in order to keep him close by. Perhaps it was merely the notion that he wanted at least one confidence that he could share solely with his wife. Leia's reaction was mixed ― she was supportive, though not thrilled to hear he and Mara were planning on traveling the galaxy for months at a time to research the Jedi Order.

Further briefings on the Lorrdian treaty took up the remainder of their arrival day, and it was late in the evening before Luke and Mara wearily set foot in her apartment. Much of the next morning for the pair consisted of reviewing the logs of Rogue Squadron's recent missions, more meetings with the military brass, and touching base with Leia on details for that evening's hurriedly arranged party.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Grand Ballroom was alive with light and color as Luke approached. He certainly felt more alive than the last time he'd been here ― receiving a commendation for his part in the deaths of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Tonight's celebration was a much smaller affair. Only friends and acquaintances of the guests of honor were invited, and then only under the pretense that the fete was to observe another successful inter-planetary treaty.

Since the majority of Luke's wardrobe was still at his own apartment, he and Mara decided to rendezvous at the celebration shortly before dinner. When Luke walked through the ornate doors of the ballroom, he was mildly surprised to discover that Mara had not yet arrived, especially considering it had taken him an entire standard hour to decide what to wear. A brief inquiry through the Force resulted in a terse suggestion that he surely had better things to do than worry about how long she took to get ready.

"Hey, Commander!" Wedge Antilles waved from a table near the orchestra stand. "Come join us!"

Weaving through the mingling guests, Luke made his way over to his fellow pilots and acknowledged their rather casual salutes. They all wore their dress uniforms, making him feel relieved at his similar choice of attire. "Hi, Wedge, Wes, Hobbie. I saw that you were out on patrol today."

"We just got back," Wedge said.

"And were we ever relieved to find out you finally made it back, Boss," Hobbie said. "This guy," he jerked a thumb in Wedge's direction, "has been a regular slave driver."

Luke smiled weakly. He knew Hobbie was only joking, but he also knew that his coming resignation was going to come as a shock to the Rogues.

"You been over to headquarters yet, Boss?" Wes Janson asked.

"No, I downloaded your mission logs from home. Mostly I've been in briefings since I landed."

"Well, guess what?" Wes's voice cracked with a strange mix of disappointment and excitement. "Mara Jade disappeared!"

"She what?" Luke didn't have to feign confusion. Hadn't anyone in the squadron known that Mara accompanied him?

"Disappeared," Wedge confirmed. "As soon as you left for your mission. She didn't show up that day, and no one has seen her since. Command sent over a replacement supply jockey, but they've been mum about what became of Jade."

"We figure she took your absence as a chance to desert," Wes continued. "We all saw how you and her were on the outs the day before. She— Blazing stars!" Wes' astounded gaze was fixed on the staircase leading to the ballroom's floor. With one slim hand lightly skimming the polished balustrade, the latest newcomer gracefully descended the marbled steps. "She's back."

Luke didn't have to follow Wes' gawking stare to know who had just entered, but he was glad he did. His heart skipped a beat as Mara reached the floor. The crowd parted as if by magic as Mara sauntered across the floor with the air of an empress.

"Shards of Alderaan ..." Hobbie breathed.

But Luke paid little heed to the astonished murmurs of his comrades. His eyes were riveted on his wife, and her curve-hugging shimmersilk dress ― the one with the emerald sparkles that perfectly matched her brilliant eyes, the one that he'd pressured her to not discard when they'd traveled through Coruscant's underground. Luke started forward when Mara reached their table, but her inconspicuous wink stayed his motion. He gripped the back of the nearest chair as she circled around the wide-eyed pilots.

"Hello, Janson," Mara purred, running her fingers lightly through his hair.

"Uh, why, hi, Mistress Jade," Wes stammered, his usual blustering swagger nowhere in sight.

"Oh, you can call me Mara," continued Mara, trailing one hand down his arm. "Did you miss me? Or did you even notice I was gone?"

"Of course we missed you. You're a beacon of light around the squadron, a ray of sunshine." Wes gulped hard as Mara brushed across his backside before moving to Hobbie's side.

(You don't have to overdo it,) Luke sent silently, watching his wife's every move.

(Don't spoil my fun,) was the teasing reply.

"How about you, Klivian?" Mara stroked Hobbie's shoulder. "Were you pining away for me, too?"

"Yes, ma'am. I ... I mean, no, ma'am." Hobbie's face was turning as bright red as Mara's hair.

"And Captain Antilles." Mara pretended to straighten the medals on Wedge's uniform jacket. "I heard you did an exemplary job leading the Rogues while the farmboy was away."

"You did?" Wedge's nervous gaze met Luke's shuttered one. "Won't ... won't you have a seat?" He gallantly pulled out a chair directly in front of him.

"Hmmm..." Mara put one finger to her lips in thought. "Let me see ..." She slowly glanced around the table. "I believe I see an open lap right here." Mara pushed Luke into the nearest chair, then unceremoniously plopped onto his lap. As she crossed her shapely legs, causing her skirt to hike up, Luke nonchalantly let one arm fall to cover her exposed thigh. "And how about you, Commander? Have you told your fellow Rogues what a naughty boy you've been while you were away?"

"Haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Luke? Naughty?" Wes snorted loudly. "This I'd have to see."

"Wait a minute." Wedge narrowed his eyes at Mara. "How would you know what Luke did on his mission? Unless ..."

"Unless I was the one he was being naughty with?" Mara threw back her head in unbridled laughter. She smoothed back Luke's hair with one hand, then looped both arms around his neck.

Luke self-consciously glanced around the nearby tables, noticing the myriad of gazes turned their direction. (Mara, people are looking.)

"Let them look, sweetie," she said aloud, provocatively running a finger around the collar of his jacket. She grinned when the orchestra began playing the pre-dinner serenade. "Hey, let's dance."

Luke tightened his hold on his wife to keep her from leaping from his lap. "No one else is dancing," he said, not even looking at the dance floor.

"Yes, they are," Mara countered. "Look, I see Han and Leia dancing."

Not bothering to stifle his groan of dismay, Luke relented and rose to his feet as Mara slid to a standing position.

"I'll be sure to save a dance for you boys after dinner." Mara winked at the slack-jawed pilots still sitting at the table.

As Luke pulled Mara into his arms in a rhythmic sway, he sniffed warily at her face.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just seeing if you've been drinking."

"Why? Do you think I'd have to be drunk to flirt with your comrades-in-flight?"

"Well ..."

Mara laughed lightly. "I'm just going for shock value. Janson and Klivian have been ogling me since the first day I walked into the hanger bay." She stroked his cheek with one finger. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"No." Luke shook his head. Leia caught his eye as she and Han twirled nearby. She cocked one eyebrow in amusement, then poked Han when he pretended to pant in lustful desire. Luke did his best to ignore them, guiding Mara to what he hoped would be a safe distance across the floor. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself. Though ..." He tilted his head and perused Mara's dress once more. "Do you think this is how the female Jedi of the Old Order dressed? I'll have to review those datafiles from the Regent more closely."

"Someone begged me to keep this dress, and I assumed that meant he wanted me to wear it." Mara slipped one hand under the lapel of Luke's dress uniform. "Besides, I don't see you wearing Jedi robes yourself."

"I figured this would be my last time ever wearing this," Luke replied, a glimmer of nostalgia passing through him as he spun them out of the way of another couple.

Mara laid her head on Luke's shoulder, melting against his side. "I guessed as much," she said in a low voice. From out of nowhere a shiny bit of metal appeared in her hand, and she deftly pinned the object onto the front of Luke's uniform. He peered down at the new medal now lined up with his previous laurels. "I hope you don't mind," Mara said. "I thought someone might notice its absence, and, well ..."

Luke gently clasped her now empty hand. "It's all right." He hugged Mara tighter, brushing his lips across the top of her head. "I overreacted that night ― not one of my finer moments."

"Mine either," Mara whispered.

The couple danced on in silence, oblivious to everything and everyone but each other.

―――――

A melodic chime signaled the end of the pre-dinner dancing. Couples drifted back to their tables, with Luke and Mara bypassing the still-flabbergasted Rogues and heading instead to join Han and Leia at the head table.

Just before the waiter droids served the meal, the entire room fell silent when Mon Mothma rose from her place, elegant as always in her long white robes of state.

"Greetings, my friends," she intoned. "I'm sure you are all hypothesizing on the circumstances behind this impromptu celebration. Certainly, we wish to take note of the good news that the planet Lorrd has submitted a formal petition to join the New Republic, and has agreed to supply us with the much-needed norumite crystals." Mon Mothma paused and gave Leia and Han a warm smile. "But there are much more joyous announcements to be made this evening." She gestured for the couple to stand. "I am delighted to announce that Princess Leia and General Solo are engaged to be married!"

An ovation of applause rolled through the ballroom, its occupants rising to their feet in an acclamation of approval. Luke squeezed Mara's shoulders a little tighter as Han leaned over and gave Leia a smoldering kiss, with Leia putting on a feigned show of mortification. Luke had been as relieved as Leia when the Inner Council gave their blessings to his sister's revelation of her proposed nuptials.

Luke was jolted out of his thoughts when Mara suddenly nudged him with her elbow. He looked up to see Mon Mothma giving him a questioning look. Half guessing what the Alliance leader was asking, Luke nodded back. At his request, the Council had agreed to keep silent on Luke's resignation until he could talk to Rogue Squadron in private. So that left only one revelation ...

Raising her hands to quiet the crowd, Mon Mothma continued, "Gentle beings, there is further reason to celebrate this night." A sly grin crept onto the regal woman's face. "It seems our own Commander Skywalker not only brokered a successful treaty with the Lorrdians during his absence, but tenured a life-long bonding with the lovely lady currently nestled in his embrace as well. Would Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker please stand and take a bow?"

Fighting back a blush of embarrassment, Luke slowly stood, pulling Mara to her feet beside him. As they both nodded in acknowledgement of the new chorus of applause, Luke's gaze couldn't help but stray toward the table where his fellow pilots were now whooping in exultation. Wes Janson animatedly stuck two fingers in his mouth. His shrieking whistle pierced Luke's ears even across the spacious room, and his subsequent thumbs-up gesture caused a tittering of laughter from the rest of the head table. Wedge's reaction was more subdued, but no less welcome. He smiled widely at his long-time friend, then raised his glass in salute. Luke had no doubts that Wedge would flawlessly fill the vacancy as permanent leader of Rogue Squadron.

―――

As the dessert plates were being cleared at the end of the meal, the orchestra began tuning up for the second go-round of dancing and revelry. Guests began mingling again, many coming up to congratulate both Han and Leia, and Luke and Mara. Even though Mara was still a mystery to a majority of the celebrants, no one hesitated to extend their warmest wishes to the newlyweds.

Mara made good on her promise to dance with the pilots, and also whirled across the floor with Han, Lando, Generals Rieekan and Madine, and, in Luke's estimation, three-quarters of the males in attendance. Much to Luke's humiliation, she also didn't hesitate to explain in lurid detail to the Rogues just why she thought it best to limit Luke's intake at the bubbling fountain of Garwillian champagne.

The festivities were still going strong when Luke finally finagled his way into the rotation of Mara's dance partners. As the mellifluous waltz came to an end, the newlyweds decided, by mutual agreement, that they'd had enough partying for the night. Stopping by Han and Leia's table, they began offering their good-nights.

"Just a moment, before you leave." Leia reached under her seat and brought out two small boxes tied with silver bows. "Even though I'm still miffed that you got married without me ..." She handed a box to Luke and Mara each. "Han and I wanted to get you wedding presents."

"But, you didn't have to get us presents," Luke protested as he and Mara stared at the elegantly wrapped gifts.

"Nah, but we did anyway," Han drawled. "Go ahead and open 'em. They're not going to bite."

Mara was a bit quicker undoing the wrappings on hers, and she let a small gasp escape as she lifted out a jeweled pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was shaped like a winged insect and was studded with a multitude of glittery gems.

"It's exquisite!" Mara exclaimed, carefully fingering the intricate piece of jewelry.

"It's fashioned after a Chandrilan chrysirifly," Leia said. "In its early life, the insect larva is enveloped in a cocoon. When the chrysirifly breaks out and escapes its prison, it emerges as a beautiful, multi-colored winged insect, free to fly away as it pleases." Leia reached over and gently squeezed Mara's hand. "It reminded me of your life ― transformed from a virtual prisoner to a reborn, free spirit."

"A rebirth," Mara murmured quietly, holding her hair to one side as Luke fastened the necklace's clasp behind her neck. "Thank you so much," she said to Leia and Han. "I will treasure it always. Though I can't imagine how you found the perfect gift when we just returned yesterday."

Leia grinned. "It helps to have the most efficient aide in the galaxy. I commed Winter before we left Lorrd."

"Your turn, junior," Han said, motioning to the box still sitting in front of Luke.

"Oh, yes." Luke turned his attention from his wife to his own present, finishing the last of the unwrapping. His eyes widened as he pulled out a small hooked stand, upon which hung a sparkling crystal prism.

"Regent Ke'lor's analogy stuck in my mind," Leia said. "You are a prism of the Jedi, Luke. You glow with an inner light, and that light splays out from you to touch everyone that you come in contact with. It was your light that saved our father, and that brought Mara to your side. It will be your light that will continue to shine through your children, your students, and your fellow Knights." Leia got up from her seat and hugged both Luke and Mara. "I'm so happy for both of you. I know that whatever the future holds for you, you two have what it takes to overcome any obstacle, and to build a wonderful life together."

"Thank you, Leia," Luke returned, letting his joy radiate out through the Force as he smiled at his sister and future brother-in-law. "Thank you both."

"You can't know how much it means to us that you accepted our union," Mara added.

"Hey, I'm just glad that I won't be the only one shackled ... I mean, bonded to a life of wedded bliss," Han said with a wink to Luke.

"Nerf," Leia mumbled under her breath, shaking her head. "You two had better make your exit while you can," she continued, unobtrusively gesturing to a group of diplomats heading their way. "Not you," she said sharply, pulling Han back down when he tried to rise. "You're shackled to me, remember?"

Chuckling quietly, Luke and Mara gathered their gifts and quickly slipped out a side exit. As they strolled arm-in-arm down a nearly deserted corridor, Luke guided Mara toward an unoccupied chamber.

"I noticed one day that this room has a balcony with an impressive view of the city," he said to her unspoken question.

"It is spectacular," Mara agreed a few moments later, leaning into Luke's embrace as they gazed out over the twinkling lights of Coruscant and its streaming lines of never-ending traffic.

"The most beautiful sight is right here in my arms," Luke whispered.

"Now, don't get all mushy on me, farmboy," Mara returned, even as she snuggled tighter against him. Luke could feel her love for him radiating through the Force, and he didn't hesitate to return the sensation.

"There's one more gift to be given tonight," Luke said, turning Mara in his arms so that she faced him.

"Another gift? But—"

"An overdue present for my ravishing bride." Luke smiled mischievously as he pulled a tiny jewel case from his pocket. "It isn't easy to keep a secret from you, you know."

"It's not wise, either," Mara said with a mock-stern smirk. "How did you manage this?"

"Clean living and strong Force shields," Luke said with a laugh. He raised an eyebrow as Mara eyed the box warily. She finally gave in to his mental nudges and cracked the box open.

"Oh, Luke!" she exclaimed, letting the now empty case fall into his hand as she held the precious surprise. He gently pried the object from her grasp, and slipped it onto her finger. Mara held out her hand, admiring her new gift with speechless awe ― a delicate gold band with an emerald and a sapphire embedded in its top. "Sweetheart, you didn't have to get this," she finally squeaked out.

"I wanted to," Luke said softly. "I know it's not as flashy or expensive as Leia's ring, but ..."

"Luke, love, you should know that keeping up with the Solos would never be a priority for me," Mara chastised. "Besides, I know quality jewelry, and this was not cheap." She narrowed her eyes in challenge. "How can we afford this? We need to be saving for a ship."

Luke shrugged self-consciously. "I had a few credits put back. Don't worry, the jeweler made me a good deal." He twirled a lock of her hair with his fingers. "We'll get a ship of our own someday, I promise. But we'll explore the galaxy regardless, even if we have to travel steerage on a freighter. We have a new life waiting for us out there, Mara. A new life, together."

"Yes, together," she echoed. "Always together."

The couple fell silent, their foreheads touching in shared contentment. But Luke could feel Mara's mind churning with unanswered questions.

"By the way, Skywalker," she finally asked, "when did you have time to go shopping? Or were you off comming Winter on the sly, too?"

"No, no one else knows about this yet." He smiled smugly. "Where did you think I disappeared to this morning?"

"I thought you were going over to Rogue headquarters."

"They were still out on patrol." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Even so, you shouldn't—"

Luke cut her off mid-sentence, capturing her lips with his own. Mara's protests disappeared almost immediately as they melted into the kiss ― a kiss at once both lingering and desperate.

Distant strains of music echoed into the room, and falling into a comfortable embrace, the couple swayed gently to the soothing melody. His eyes tightly squeezed shut, Luke savored this moment. His relationship with Mara had been like a pendulum, and he pledged silently to himself that he would never, ever, let her swing out away from him again.

THE END

* * *

**Wait! It's not quite the end. There's still a short epilogue to come. So, Celtic Cross, you have one more chance to say "Update soon."**


	17. Epilogue

**All things must come to an end, and so it is with this journey. Many, many thanks to all of you that wrote in such nice reviews over the course of the series. The following epilogue is merely to satisfy those who ask 'Well, what happens to them now?' I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery **

Epilogue

Mara Skywalker absently rubbed a finger over the faint scratches on the back of her wedding ring, scratches earned some years ago while scaling a rocky cliff in pursuit of a murder suspect. But her sharp gaze this afternoon was focused on the brood of children playing on the back lawn of her sprawling home. A Skywalker brood. Three boys, two girls. Mara allowed herself a small grin. Just as the yellow and blue flower petals — now preserved in an airtight case on her bed stand — had predicted all those years ago.

Domini, the oldest of the lot, barked a terse order to one of the younger children. Mara narrowed her eyes, but fought down the impulse to interfere. The children would work out their differences on their own, she knew from past experience. If Luke were here, he'd probably already be out in the yard, reciting his well-worn platitude about anger leading to the dark side. By the gods, she still loved the man, but on rare occasions he was simply too uptight when it came to Jedi dogma. Children were children. And children sometimes fought. Siblings especially were prone to spur-of-the-moment squabbling. And they made up just as quickly.

Shading her eyes, Mara peered across the lawn to discern what Evin, one of the twin boys, was up to. He was crouched close to the ground under a twisted biba tree, his back turned to Mara, and was furtively gesturing for his brother Eron to join him. Soon, his mirror image caught the bidding — probably through the Force, Mara thought with a touch of pride — and wandered over to investigate. Those two could be as mischievous as their father. Mara breathed a sigh of relief when Evin stood and held out his cupped hands, then laughed quietly as a small skitter-toad leapt from its short-lived capture and the two flaxen-haired boys gave chase, right through Luke's freshly planted plot of hawresh beans. Farmboy had reverted to his roots and had taken up gardening as a hobby, though it was a far cry from the moisture farming he'd labored at as a boy.

Mara's gaze shifted back to Domini, who was now playing the role of teacher to her younger sister Kadi. Soon, Deytan, only two years older than Kadi, ambled over to join the girls. It wasn't long before a loose branch began levitating — by the direction of which child, Mara couldn't be certain. Domini was more than capable, but Deytan had developed remarkable skills at an early age. There had been some rather heated discussions in the past concerning at what age a young child should be allowed to practice the Force without adult supervision. Han had voted for never, when his and Leia's children had begun displaying their powers. But Luke and Mara had tentatively given their own offspring a great deal of leniency ― perhaps too much at times, Mara reflected. For all her declarations of Luke as a soft touch, she knew she had to take some of the blame. Or credit, as the case turned out.

Relaxing back into her conform lounger, Mara enjoyed the cool breeze wafting across her veranda. She sensed Luke's approach long before he appeared at the garden gate, Artoo-Detoo trundling faithfully behind him. All five children abandoned whatever they were doing to run and leap at Luke, nearly knocking him down in their exuberance. Prying Kadi, the youngest, from the stranglehold on his neck, Luke set her atop Artoo's curved top. The droid slowly rotated his dome in a complete circle, and Kadi squealed with delight.

"Luke, don't you dare let her fall," Mara called out.

"She won't fall," he returned dryly, waving a hand dismissively.

Of course she wouldn't. Not with Luke standing right there. But it never hurt to remind him not to be so overconfident. Or indulgent.

The children adored Luke, naturally. And he adored them. Mara had known of Luke's gift with children from the first moment she'd seen him interact with the youngsters of the village of Zembuhl.

Mara occasionally wondered about the good people of Zembuhl. Had Jaco and Aerie become the proud parents of a half dozen daughters? Were they still living in the picturesque village? How had Merta, Hiley, and the others fared after her and Luke's departure? How far had the inhabitants progressed in the development of technology? Perhaps it depended on whether Hiley and Jaco ever disclosed their knowledge of the strange metal machine that zoomed through the air.

Luke and Mara had eventually confided in Han and Leia of their hypothesis of the origins of Zembuhl's inhabitants. They'd even researched all the information they could find on Jephram Zembuhl. The cult leader had indeed been last seen in that sector of space some five hundred years earlier.

But Mara and Luke had never returned to the shrouded planet in the Crestar Nebula. Had never even considered it. Perhaps someday one of their offspring would follow the coordinates that Luke had recorded, then hidden. Perhaps some other traveler would stumble onto the planet. But Mara was satisfied with the memories she held of the villagers, and the old-fashioned boarding house, and her wedding in the quaint chapel. She was more concerned with the future than the past. And her future was once more playing happily in the warm afternoon sunshine.

After helping Kadi down, Luke finally ambled over to where Mara sat. The twins were now climbing on top of Artoo, who endured their antics with his unflappable metallic patience.

"You're too much of a pushover, you know," Mara scolded lightly, automatically leaning forward to receive Luke's welcoming kiss on her cheek.

"Is that so?" Luke settled into his matching lounger next to hers. "Deytan told me that you allowed him to trim the falla bushes with your lightsaber this morning."

"He's eight," Mara said, shrugging nonchalantly. "And I was watching him carefully. There's nothing wrong with children helping with chores." Her gaze zeroed in on the little dark-haired tattletale, now tossing a ball to Evin who was still balanced atop Artoo. "I predict he'll be a great swordsman someday, like his father."

Luke chuckled softly. "Still, I wouldn't mention the episode to Ben and Raeyla. You know how nervous Raeyla gets. She thinks we're a bad influence."

"I'm not the one you should be warning," Mara reminded him. "Use your Jedi Master tone, and Deytan won't dare repeat it."

"Then you're the one who should warn him," Luke said. "Your Jedi Master voice is much scarier than mine." He grinned at Mara's mock glare. "Besides, I'm sure he's already bragged to all the other children, so the whole family will soon know."

"Grandpa," a small voice whined from the edge of the veranda.

Luke looked over to see Kadi's sad little face peering around one of the porch columns. "Hmmm?"

"Grandpa, Evin and Eron won't let nobody else have any more turns on Artoo."

Luke held out his arms, and the girl scampered onto his lap.

"Maybe Artoo's afraid if he let girls on, they'd dress him up like a doll again," Mara said with a smirk.

"Aw, Grandma. That was Domi's idea." Kadi gave a well-perfected pout. "Artoo looked cute as a girl droid."

"I doubt Artoo thought so," Luke said with a laugh.

"I remember your mother dressing up Artoo when she was about your age," Mara said, smiling at her youngest granddaughter.

"Minta and Lodie like to dress up Threepio," Kadi said. "They say he's more fun."

"Your cousins have a strange sense of humor," Mara said dryly.

"They get it from Grandpa Han," Luke put in.

"Grandpa Han says I should call him Great-Uncle Han," Kadi pronounced sagely.

Mara laughed. "I'm sure he emphasized the 'great' part."

"Grandpa!" Kadi giggled and squirmed when Luke tickled her on her belly. "I'm gonna go play some more."

Luke gave an exaggerated sigh as the little girl scrambled down. "Guess I'll just have to tickle Grandma, then."

Mara slapped his fingers away as he reached over toward her. "A person could lose fingers that way."

Luke looked down at his outstretched left hand, then pulled it back. "Right. You'd think after all these years I'd remember to use my other hand for teasing you."

"Hmmm ... All these years ..." Mara smiled contentedly, settling deeper into her lounger. Yes, after all these years, the man with the twinkling blue eyes could still bring a smirk to her lips, could still send a thrill through her, could still drive her to distraction. Mara glanced out the corner of her eye to see Luke making faces at their delighted grandchildren. Where had the years gone?

It had been nearly three and a half decades since Luke and Mara had moved here to Dantooine — since shortly after Ben's birth. They chose a grassy plain on the opposite side of the planet from the tribes of Dantari, erecting a moderate-sized pre-fab home that quickly proved too small. One of their early arguments had been about the wisdom of raising their family so far from civilization. Surprisingly, it was Luke who was against the idea. Though he would never admit it, Mara suspected that he remembered the loneliness and isolation of his own upbringing on Tatooine. But she prevailed, and Luke's misgivings gradually evaporated as the family rarely went more than a few months without venturing off-planet on missions, visits, and Jedi fact-finding quests.

Luke had supervised every aspect of the building of their current modest estate, and had done much of the work himself. Not coincidentally, it was located adjacent to the ever-expanding Jedi Praxeum, a rambling series of interconnected dormitories, training halls, and classrooms. There were over a hundred students currently studying at the praxeum, and five times that amount of Jedi Knights and Masters serving the galaxy.

The journey to this point in their lives had been long and often arduous, both laced with happiness and dotted with danger. Luke had made quick work of completing Mara's Jedi training, and she in turn fulfilled her promise to train Leia to knighthood. They traveled the galaxy together, but their seeking out of Force adepts and their searches for information on the Jedi of the Old Republic were frequently put on hold to deal with remnants of the Empire, Sith Lord wannabe's, and ruthless crime lords. And the occasional childbirth.

Leia and Han, now grandparents also, had remained at the heart of the galaxy — Coruscant. Leia's long term as Chief of State was punctuated by strife and war, but the New Republic had grown strong under her leadership. Han's near-fatal heart attack the previous year had given them all a terrible scare, but Han had wisecracked later, in his typical fashion, that he was too ornery to die just yet.

The Solos' older son, Jacen, went into politics, and Mara surmised that he would be the New Republic's leader himself someday. Jacen's twin, Jaina, had chosen a career in the military, eventually rising to the rank of admiral. Their younger brother Anakin was an instructor at the praxeum, and was raising his own family in a home at the edge of the school's grounds.

Speaking of children ... Mara checked her wrist-chronometer. Her own offspring, and their spouses, were due any time now. She looked Luke's way, smiling at his closed eyes and even breathing. Asleep.

"I'm not asleep," Luke murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Stay out of my head, Skywalker." Mara chuckled at the upturned corners of his mouth. "You'd better be more convincing than that when your children arrive. You know how they like to accuse you of getting old."

"Not our children so much as a certain daughter-in-law of ours." Luke rubbed one hand across his face in an attempt to look more awake. "Every time Serra looks at me, I get the feeling she thinks I should be in a museum somewhere."

"You're not the only one," Mara groused. "I swear, if she calls me Mother Skywalker one more time ..."

"Now, sweetheart." Luke sat up straighter and gave Mara a soothing smile. "Owen loves her, and she's a good mother to Evin and Eron. We can hardly find fault with her because she holds us in high esteem."

"She thinks we're half senile."

"She does not."

"She does," Mara insisted. "She's always wanting to help me do things. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own home." Mara crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm surprised she trusted us to babysit while they were gone."

Luke shook his head in amusement, then glanced toward the back gate. "Be nice, dear. The crew is about to descend."

"What do you mean?" Mara rose gracefully to her feet, having sensed the imminent arrival of her family at the same time that Luke did. "I'm always nice."

Boisterous shouts and enthusiastic hugs abounded as parents and children reunited. The two unmarried Skywalker offspring attempted to disentangle themselves from the possessive clutches of their nieces and nephews in order to make their way over to the veranda. Only Iain succeeded.

"Welcome back," Luke greeted his youngest son, clapping him on the back.

Iain glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Kadi tackle her favorite aunt. "This is why I'm never getting married and having kids," he said, giving an exaggerated shudder.

"But your mother wants more grandchildren," Luke protested, sending a chuckle Mara's direction. "She hardly broke a sweat watching these five."

"Then let Jena find a husband. Or Ben or Paddy or Owen can have more."

Luke raised his hands in defense. "I'm not pressuring you, Iain." He winked slyly. "But I did notice how that new initiate from Ralltiir was eyeing you."

"Dad!"

"Quit teasing him, Luke," Mara admonished, happily receiving Iain's hug. "How was your mini-vacation?"

"Great," Iain said, grinning. "It's been so long since all of us could get together for a few days. Paddy especially needed a rest. You guys work her too hard at the academy."

"She works herself too hard," Mara said, her gaze automatically shifting to her older daughter. Though Ben was the official head of the Jedi Order now, he resided on Coruscant with Raeyla and their son Deytan. It was Padmira who had taken over as main administrator of the Jedi Praxeum, a role that she took very seriously. Even with the help of her husband Darden ― the academy's levitation instructor ― it was hard juggling a career with raising two daughters of her own. Domini and Kadi were sweet girls, but they could be a handful.

"Were you able to visit the ruins?" Luke asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Wouldn't miss it." Iain smiled at his father. "As many times as we've visited the old place, you'd think by now there'd be nothing left to discover. But we found a new passage off the south trail that led ..."

Mara tuned out the rest of the tale. It was only after Luke and Mara had settled here that Luke had finally located the 4000-year-old ruins of Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas' ancient training center, only a few days' travel by speeder from his back door. Luke had been fascinated by the vast caverns and crumbled foundations, and despite the dangers of Dantooine's many species of menacing beasts, had frequently packed up his young family over the years to go exploring. Mara had to admit, the massive waterfall near the ruins was a spectacular sight, and was no doubt a big part of Luke's obsession with the place.

"... and then we camped last night at the old Rebel base," Iain was saying. "Raeyla kept sneezing the whole trip, though. Said she was allergic to the purple grass. And Serra kept complaining about the mace flies bothering her."

"They just aren't used to the savannas like the rest of you prairie urchins," Mara said. "I kept expecting the lot of you to turn lavender to match when you were growing up."

Iain laughed. "And guess what, dad. I bulls-eyed a voritor lizard from the back of my speeder bike."

Mara gave an involuntary shudder. She remembered shooting one of the two-meter-long predators off Luke's back during one of their long ago excursions. While Dantooine was beautiful, it was also home to a multitude of dangerous animals. It was for this reason that both their home and the academy were surrounded by high duracrete walls.

"Uncle Iain, come back and play with us," the twins pleaded from the edge of the porch.

"Yes, _Uncle_ Iain," Jena added wryly from behind them, her red-gold hair glistening in the sunlight as she stood with her hands resting on her hips. "Apparently you can judge their races better than the rest of us ancient adults."

Iain shook his head, rolling his blue eyes at his only slightly older sister as he allowed his nephews to pull him back out to the yard. After giving her parents a quick greeting, Jena also returned to the family merriment.

Standing at the edge of the veranda, Mara laid her head on Luke's shoulder as he tenderly slipped one arm around her waist. They'd faced many challenges and discovered many truths on their life's journey together — most were welcomed, some were not. All had been met with courage, and love, and tenacity. For them, the realism of life had woven a tapestry with the mysticism of the Force.

Luke and Mara Skywalker cast an approving gaze over their brood, their legacy. Five grandchildren. And five children of their own. Three sons and two daughters.

Just like the flower petals had predicted.

Fin

* * *

**Thanks in advance for anyone who replies to the epilogue. Hope none of you were disappointed. I don't have any other stories in the works at the moment, but I do have other older tales at my webpage. Just click on my name. **


End file.
